The Dragons Rebirth
by AlphaFlash
Summary: Issei discovers the truth of his reincarnation during the fight vs Vali. Equipped with the boosted gear and the blood of his Ancestor Kenshin watch as Issei fights his way to highclass. Issei Invigld Issei harem DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TOWARDS HSDXD AND BLEACH.
1. The Truth Learnt

"Vali, you are with the Khaos Brigade!" Issei shouted in anger at Vali Lucifer the host of divine dividing and this generation White Dragon Emperor.

"Indeed I am my rival…" He replied calmly from under his balance breaker but literally everyone could feel his grin

"But to be honest I am disappointed my rival is weak and was duped…" he said cryptically, Issei however ignored his words. He had a lot of people to protect with Rias Rias and the others being among the foremost.

"Remember Issei you can only go into balance breaker for a limited amount of time" Azazel reminded , Issei simply nodded at that before making a note to thank him later for the bracelet he gave to him. Although he was pretty calm despite losing an arm.

[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER BALNACE BREAKER!] The boosted gear roared

Issei was then covered in his incomplete balance breaker form for the very second time, the first time was at the Raisers wedding to save Rias.

"You are going down Vali!" Issei roared as he charged at Vali at very high speeds.

"Come my Rival don't disappoint me…" He replied is tone calm as ever and it frankly angered Issei who couldnt understand just how Vali could he be so calm.

[BOOST!]

Issei lunged at Vali with his fist cocked back Vali however waited until the last second before his fist reacted and contacted with my face. The blow was deflected by Isseis helmet as he continued attacking, soon however Issei felt a sharp drain on his power as Albion called out.

[DIVIDE!]

[BOOST!]

Ddraig called almost immediately as Issei felt his energy return before I decked Vali in the gut. He replied by headbutting Issei, sending him reeling before following up with an uppercut to Isseis chin, his barrage did not stop as he promptly followed up with more attacks. He then kneed Issei in the chest before he decked him in the face sending Issei flying backwards towards the ground. Issei landed flat on his ass right in front of Rias and the others. He then grit his teeth in frustration before getting up.

"How weak…. You were just an average student before and now you are the red dragon emperor but you still disappoint me…" Vali spoke with clear disdain in his voice.

"You have point there Vali?" Issei snapped back at his rival.

"Yeah I want you to get stronger but it seems your master isn't suitable…" Vali calmly replied

"What did you say about Rias!" Issei roared as Rias and the others watched on with concern.

"Maybe I should kill one of your friends then you will fight better…" Vali said calmly as he hovered in the air, he summoned two balls of blue energy before he launched them at Asia. Issei reacted immediately [BOOOST!] and jumped in front of Asia taking the blow for her.

"Issei" Rias and Asia shouted out in concern as I was launched backwards several meters

"Don't worry Rias,… I won't disappoint you…." Issei said proudly as he staggered to his feet, a smile of proudness and concern graced her lips but It was all the motivation I needed.

[BOOOST!]

[BOOST!]

Ddraig called out as Issei roared "Let's do this Ddraig!" before charging straight at Vali

"Good you still have some fight" Vali said with amusement in his voice, as he stood waiting to receive my attack, Issei grinned at that he had Vali right where I wanted him.

As Issei got close he struck his left arm out, and shouted "ASCALON!" as he said that the dragon slaying blade extended from the gauntlet, Issei could practically see Vali's eyes widen as he jumped back dodging the sword. But Issei didnt let up and pressed his advantage, Vali managed to dodge three strikes before Issei got him with the fourth sending him flying into the ground. However was still standing but his balance breaker was down.

Vali wore a cocky grin that had several emotions in it. Joy and Excitement being the most prominent of the bunch.

"So you are not completely weak…" Vali said as he wiped some blood calmly from his mouth, His divine dividing still present on his back.

"It's still not over though" Vali replied with a grin

[VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]

"What!" Issei spoke in astonishment; as Vali could still activate his balance breaker

[The fight does not end until one of us is dead or unable to continue fighting. This is how dragons battle….] Ddraig chimed in

Vali then charged at Issei who was caught off guard before a punch to his face knocked him back into his senses. A [Divide] promptly followed.

Issei could feel my power drain and grit his teeth as he tried to survive through Vali's barrage of attacks. trying to counter attack was useless as he kept pushing before he knocked me backwards with a roundhouse kick to the face.

I landed with a solid thud in front of Rias and the others.

"Issei!" Rias screamed with concern, as she tried running over to Issei but was stopped by Sirzechs who said.

"Rias! Their power has reached the point where they will vaporize anything in the vicinity."

"But he needs me!" She shouted with concern. Issei in response grit his teeth. He knew that he could not fail her now.

"Don't worry about me I will be sure to defeat him!" Issei told her with determination lacing his voice. His tone made her smile.

"The trust you put in her is endearing, dear rival…" Vali said in a sarcastic tone as he watched the interaction with a malicious look.

"Don't insult Rias!" Issei shouted back as he defended his one true love interest.

"If only you knew the truth rival" Vali spoke cryptically as if he was about to reveal a major secret.

"What truth? What are you talking about!" Issei screamed in confusion.

"The fact that your master has only been using you… she doesn't care about you she even let you die to get your power!" Vali informed Issei while staring at Rias

"No she hasn't been using me! I choose to fight for her!" Issei said as he disregared Vali's words.

"And what do you get for your fighting, you have been near death, injured and what do you get her word of thank and a pat?" Vali said with venom lacing his voice. He couldnt understand

"Don't insult HER!" Issei roared using his anger to propel him forward. Issei cocked his fist back but Vali easily dodged the attack and head-butted Issei, destroying his helmet and exposing his face.

Isseis eyes gazed back at Valis serious yellow ones as he held him by the neck of his armor, "She let you suffer, she knew Yumma was going to kill you and she sat by and waited for you to die…" Vali told Issei the truth, Issei paused for a few seconds and started thinking.

Unknown to many Issei was an intelligent person he himself had a few questions regarding His reincarnation. He however put the concern to his think on later list. He then powered up and broke out of valis grasp before the two of them started a battle of power.

"Arent you going to question your precious master?" Vali taunted.

"Oh I will just not now. I need to focus on right now." Issei answered back as ddraig boosted his power a few times before he threw vali back before he suddenly entered a trance like state. Currently the only thing that he could feel was how perfect ascalon felt in his hand.

He could see vali charging at him, he could vaguely hear the voice of his teammates telling him to dodge but that was not important what was important was that he had a blade in his hands. Just as vali threw his haymaker Issei lightly turned his head a bit and on pure instinct slashed his sword which hit valis armor and caused it to crack a bit.

Everyone was looking on at the scene in shock. Vali was wearing a grin, he was confused by the change in his rival but he was not one to complain. However before they could continue the barrier broke and a teen named bikou appeared before Vali left with him. As he left he advised issei to get stronger as they would most definitely have their battle in the future.

As vali disappeared he sent ascalon back into the gear and just as suddenly he left his trance. Not landing on the ground he thought " _Ddraig what the hell was that?"._

"( ** _I think that was your ancestors blood in you beginning to rise out. We will discuss this later for now return to your group, there is much that we need to figure out."_** Ddraig called back as Issei nodded before he returned to the ground where he was monster hugged by the girls.

(Timeskip to the 2 months of training)

" _I cant believe it. She really did let me die. Everything connects."_ Issei thought in sadness and shock as he waited for tanin to appear for the second day of his training.

"[ ** _What are you going to do Partner It seems that what vali said was the truth. Should we run away?]"_** Asked ddraig.

" _No that'll put a target on my back and I am no where near strong enough to protect myself. Not to mention its only my bond with the Occult research club thats affected. I will stay and rise up the ranks."_ Issei replied back determinedly.

"[ ** _As you wish partner tho I do need to tell you something. I looked at your blood work and DNA and found that you are the descendant of Kenshin. The greatest swordsman the east has ever produced. During the fight with Vali you unconciously bought out your latent ability with swords. Now then thats out of the way I have a small proposition for you.]"_** Ddraig said.

" _Sugoi I didn't know I had such a great ancestor. I think I will ask mom and dad if they have any old heirlooms. And what proposition are we talking about?"_ Asked Issei.

"[ ** _I found a way to turn you into a dragon without you having to deal with the excess energy problem. By doing that your base stats will sky rocket giving us a chance to reach higher levels of power.]"_** Ddraig said.

" _How?!!"_ Issei asked in shock.

"[ ** _Ill use the magic from your evil pieces as the cost for change. Meaning it will have no detrimental affect on you.]"_** ddraig answered.

" _Lets do it. I don't want to be a pushover anymore."_ Issei said before he felt searing pain in his chest and passing out. An hour later Tanin appeared and after ddraigs prompt explanation he also began channelling his aura into issei helping in the dragonification process.

(Timeskip 1 week)

Issei woke up with a groan and was immediately assaulted with multiple sounds and scents. The sudden influx of information caused him to develop a headache which he ignored. It was then that Tanin spoke up and said **"It seems you are awake how do you feel?"**

"Hmm if you ignore the lingering headache I feel amazing. Much more powerful. So might filling me on every thing?" Issei answered before asking the million dollar question.

"[ **Why not. Lets start with your composition. You are 60% dragon, 30% devil and 10% human.** **Your bones are denser, muscles are stronger and more flexible, your senses are sharper upto to the point that your sensory range is as long as several kilometres, thanks to the transformation your brain can process information much more quickly almost in nano seconds, your magic reserves have gone from non existent to upper tier high class beings. Apart from that you now have a very high, almost godlike affinity for fire. Now for your appearance, you have grown a few inches, your hair is longer almost up to your shoulders and lastly your eyes have changed color from brown to emerald green. During the dragonification I managed to bring out your ancestors blood making you just as talented as he was in the blade arts. Tanin here has just the styles for you to master.]"** Ddraig finished feeling very smug at the newly attained strength of his host.

"Amazing. How much time do we have left until I need to go back and what else do I need to work on?" Asked Issei.

" **I have 3 things planned for you. One is to help you master your new draconic body, two is to get my knights teach you how to use that blade of yours and finally helping you unlock balance breaker.** **And we have 3 weeks left."** Tanin answered thoughtfully.

"That's a lot of stuff to cover only in 3 months. Are you sure that it will be enough for us to do all of those things?" Issei asked in a slightly confused manner.

"[ **Dont worry about that partner. Me and tanin will be creating a time lapse barrier for you to train in. Basically one week outside will be equal to a month inside. So instead of 3 weeks you'll be able to train 3 months which will be more than ample for you to complete the objectives set.]"** Ddraig answered.

"Sugey!!! Let's go." Issei cheered as his 3 months of torture began.

(Timeskip end of training)

" **And thats it for your training. Will you go back alone or should I drop you off back to the estate?"** Tanin asked.

"I'll go alone ossan. Cant be dependent on you for every thing now can I?" Issei rhetorically asked.

Tanin shook his head in amusement before he flew of towards his territory leaving Issei who turned around and flew away towards the gremory lands. As he flew Issei eyed his outfit and hair. One was completely torn while the other looked wild and un tamed. He decided to honor his ancestor by using the style he used to follow which included having a battle kimono with his hair tied up in a pony tail.

He landed inside the gremory gates before he started walking towards the courtyard where all of them had been dropped of for their training. He then leaned against a pillar as he waited for the rest of the peerage to appear.

A few moments later he felt the presences of both the knights of the group and wordlessly nodded to them in greeting as they came into view. He could tell by their auras alone that they were stronger than they were a month ago. Both kiba and Xenovia looked at Issei in shock, he was completely different. He was taller, more buff and most of all his aura just screamed of power.

"It seems that your training was very interesting wasnt it Ise kun.?" Kiba asked in a friendly manner.

"That it was, that it was. Tanin is a real slave driver." Issei lightly commented.

Asia soon entered the fray before she blushed at the sight of Isseis torn shirt that displayed a lot of his muscles. Issei raised his eyebrow at her but said nothing. In the end she was a part of both the groups that had wronged him and was among those who he was impassive towards.

Rias soon appeared and tried to hug Issei but she along with everyone else present was shocked when Issei said "I am not in the mood Rias." Rias didnt say anything in shock, soon the group was joined by akeno after which they went back into the gremory compound to refresh themselves.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	2. The Transition

Issei was walking down the hall behind a maid who had been tasked to show him to a room where he could refresh himself for the upcoming meeting. Soon they were in front of the room assigned to him. As they stopped the maid turned around and said "We are here hyoudou Issei sama, do you need anything else?"

"Please call me Ise and yes I could use some battle kimonos and a few pony tails. I would appreciate if you could arrange some of both." Issei replied with a charming smile that made the maid blush red before she quickly nodded and ran of.

Issei sighed before he closed his door and proceeded to strip as he entered the bathroom for his shower. Issei groaned blissfully as he entered his hot bath and slid deeper into it, letting the water work its way on the cramps in his body.

The effect of the water was to much for Issei and he fell asleep in the tub. A couple of Hours later Issei was shaken awake by a stoic grayfia. "What Hit me?" Issei groaned out as he woke up.

"That would be me Issei sama you fell asleep in the washroom and its time for the meeting regarding the results of your training." Grayfia instructed.

"Give me 15 I will join you guys." Issei said with a sigh making grayfia raise an eyebrow at him. She knew how big a pervert Issei was. To see him not even reacting to her in the bathroom was a strange sight. In fact it was one that actually demanded looking into.

Nodding in response grayfia left the room. Issei then sighed before he stood up and left the bathroom and wiped his body. He then stopped in front of the mirror and looked at his body and compared it from just a month ago. He could see he was much more buff and had the body of a swimmer which was made for both power and speed. His face had lost all of its fat and had a very sharp jaw line. His now emerald green eyes had a sharp glint to them that he previously did not have.

Smirking at his new improvements he mentally thanked his dragon before moving back into his room. He then proceeded to change his clothes wearing a regular shirt and trowser. He then lazily walked towards where the rest of the peerage was waiting.

"Yo." he politely greeted the group plus azazel before taking an empty seat.

"Nice of you to join us Issei. Now let us discuss the results of our month of training. We will start with the king and descend from there." Azazel instructed.

"Very well then. As instructed by you sensei I spent the month studying tactics along with looking at as many old rating games as I could. I have many new ideas I wish to try when ever we get a chance to feature in any upcoming rating games." Rias proudly answered.

"Very good. Now your turn Akeno." Azazal said.

"I spent the month increasing my magical reserves and broadening my reserves. I added other elemental magic to my arsenal and now have control over fire, wind, Water, Ice and earth." Akeno answered feeling slightly happy.

"What about the task that I assigned you?" Asked Azazel.

"I have practiced but will only use it as a last resort." Akeno answered shortly clearly not in the mood to be questioned further. Azazel frowned at her response but nodded non the less before turning his attention to Asia.

He then said "Now asia its your turn what did you learn during the training trip?"

"Hai. I worked on extending the range of my sacred gear and learnt a couple of defensive barrier spells." Asia answered.

"How far can you actually send your healing powers?" Azazel asked as he eyed Issei who was uncharacteristically quiet. Azazel knew that something was wrong the old Issei would have screamed praises on the results that the girls had displayed. This one was just stoically listening and not even batting an eye.

"Hai. upto 10 metres." Asia shyly answered and looked at Issei who remained impassive.

"Thats very nice. Now what about you gasper?" Azazel asked.

"H-H-Hai s-s-sensei I-I-I m-managed to walk in front of everyone for 10 mins before the pressure got to me." The dhampir stuttered out.

"Very good gasper. Thats an improvement." Azazel said with an approving nod.

"You have done very well gasper I am proud of you." Issei said as he smiled at the dhampir before patting his head making the dhampir blush at his senpais praise.

"Arigatou senpai." The dhampir stuttered out. It was at this point that the whole peerage was on red alert. The way he interacted with gasper showed that he was purposefully ignoring the girls.

"Now your turn kiba." Azazel said as he tried to speed up the meeting so that he could pull Issei aside and ask him what was wrong. Azazel had already secretly sent a message to sirzechs informing him of the change in Isseis attitude.

"I worked on my stamina, my defence. Along with that I worked on getting my basics to the point of perfection. I also managed to get in a few techniques from my master. All in all I think it was a very nice training endeavour." Kiba answered feeling proud of the results of his training.

"Great work I can already tell that you are at least a level above from one month ago. I think so far you have shown the highest amount of improvement." Azazel praised making the whole peerage smile for their princely knight. The only one with no emotion on his face was Issei, something that surprised the group once again since Issei did call kiba his brother at one point.

"Now you Xenovia." azazel said as he pointed towards the exiled excorist turned devil.

"I think it went well. My control over durandal has gone up by a couple of notches and now I dont need to rely on its aura for everything." Xenovia answered.

"Thats a big improvement. If you added control to your raw power its the way to go." Azazel answered.

"You have definitely improved xenovia I can tell from your aura. It much more controlled than from one month ago. Well done." Issei praised her with a smile, earning raised eyebrows and looks of slight disbelief from the faces of the other girls in the ORC.

"Alright Now its your turn koneko." Azazel hastily said keen to avoid any uprising.

"It was fine." The nekoshou answered in monotone clearly not willing to discuss her training in front of everyone.

"O...kay then. Finally that leaves you Issei. How did your training go?" Asked Azazel.

"I'd say it went well. I was able to collect my thoughts and learn a few truths. Along with that I have activated my balance breaker and can use it for 2 weeks in a row." Issei said to azazel with a small grin.

"Amazing. Your progress indeed does stand out the most. Alright thats it for the meeting. All of you can go back to doing what you want to do. Issei I want you to stay back there are several things that we need to discuss." Azazel said.

"What do you want to talk to my dear pawn about?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes making Issei roll his eyes at her.

"Isnt it obvious Rias sama? Azazel sensei is a sacred gear specialist he obviously wants to make sure that my balance breaker is fully functional and has no deterimental effect on me." Issei stoically said.

Rias frowned at his tone and the way he called her. It was way to impersonal from the pervert from before. She however nodded non the less keen on finding out the cause of the change in behaviour from her pawn.

With that everyone except Issei and Azazel left. When they were gone Issei turned to Azazel and lazily said "So what do you want to talk about sensei?"

"I'll be blunt, I want to know why are you treating most of your teammates in such a cold manner?" Azazel asked in his usual carefree tone.

"I dont really think that the way I behave towards them is of any concern as long as I perform the duties that are required of me." Issei replied with a small shrugg of his shoulders.

"And what about your massive upgrade in power? I know for a fact that even with tanins training getting a time limit of 2 weeks for your balance breaker is near impossible. So how did you do it?" Azazel asked this time with a slightly serious voice.

"That is one of my trade secrets one that I don't intend on giving away. I hope you understand." Issei said in the same carefree voice.

"He may understand but I wont. Specifically when you are the part of my sisters peerage. I want you to answer both of the questions asked by Azazel." The voice of sirzechs reached Isseis ears.

Turning around he found himself under the scrutinizing gaze of Sirzechs. He shivered slightly when he felt the pressure being exerted by Sirzechs. Sighing softly Issei scratched the back of his head and asked "What do you want to know first?"

"Your power up if you will." Sirzechs said as he folded his hands.

"Fine then you need to promise not to share it with anyone else." Issei said.

"That is fair enough." Sirzechs said with azazel nodding along.

"Since I was only 30 percent devil, I had ddraig convert 60 of the remaining 70% of my body in to that of a dragons. Because of that Change my base stats all rose from non existent to upper tier high class. And then with tanins training it only increased. Balance breaker came along in the last week and I stayed in it for as long as possible to extend the time limit I can stay in it. There that was my trade secret you happy now?" Issei asked with a huff as he finished his explanation.

"While it is fleasible How did you avoid any mutations?" Asked Azazel.

"Oh tanin ossan helped me in training with draconic aura. I can regulate my aura on a subconcious level to release my draconic features or to hide them like I have now. Apart from that there were no complications or mutations since ddraig used the magic of one pawn piece as the price for the change and tanin ossan helped with the whole transformation process." Issei explained getting nods of understanding from the two faction leaders in front of him.

"Any thing else you have to mention in your training trip? I have a right to know as your faction leader." Sirzechs asked with a smile.

"I'll tell you Ni sama, but you need to promise not to tell rias sama about it. I am keeping it as a trump card for myself." Issei said.

"Alright but you will need to explain why you don't want Rias to know." Sirzechs said getting a nod from Issei.

"During training it took about a week for the dragonification process to complete it self. During it ddraig discovered that I am the ancestor of Ruroni Kenshin and he bought out my latent talent in swordsmanship. Tanin ossan then created a time lapse barrier where one week became one month. In that barrier I mastered my draconic abilities in the first month, then moved to mastering ascalon with tanin ossans knights for the second, before mastering my balance breaker in the 3rd month. After that I came back here." Issei said getting nods from both Sirzechs and Azazel.

"Well we will have to thank tanin for the great training session he put you through. Now why dont you want to share all this information with Rias? She is your master after all." Azazel asked.

"Its pretty simple I don't trust her or the other members of occult research club." Issei shortly answered.

"And why not you fought quiet valiantly for her name before what changed.?" Azazel asked as Sirzechs listened on with an interested look on his face.

"Because what Vali said was true. She did let me die at the hands of raynare, so that she could revive me as a loyal piece." Issei said.

"How do you know that? For all we know Vali said that to mess with your team dynamics." Sirzechs asked.

"Tell me ni sama is it possible for a high class devil to not know about the happenings in their territory." Issei asked.

"No they do know everything that happens." Sirzechs slowly answered not liking where this conversation was going.

"Then how can rias sama claim to not know about the fallen angels in her territory. Add it to the fact she had her familiar give me her summoning paper. She knew exactly what the rogue fallen angels were planning and let them do it so that she could have me as a piece." Issei answered making sirzechs bow his head in shame as he knew what Issei had said was in deed true. He never knew that his sweet little sister would be capable of doing something this heinous.

"I can see why you don't trust Rias but what about the others?" Asked Azazel.

"Ddraig told me that he had sensed both koneko and kiba following me. That shows that the whole group was in on the plan which is why I can't trust them anymore." Issei explained.

"What about Asia?" Asked Azazel.

"I have nothing against her. But Since my mind is now several times sharper I find her annoying." Issei said with a shrugg.

"Thats all well and good. What do you plan on doing in the future? Are you threat to us?" Sirzechs asked in his leader mode.

"I plan on rising through the ranks and becoming a high class devil. I will perform all the tasks required of me as a devil of the gremory family. I will perform requests and fight in rating games. However any and all the promises I made about protecting them are off the table. I wont go out of the way to protect them anymore. Also there wont be any chance of having a romantic relationship with any of the ORC girls." Issei said making both the leaders in front of him nod in understanding. Truth be told both of them were expecting a lot more, in comparision to their expectations Issei asked for literally nothing. While they knew that their sister/ goddaughters would be saddened at losing their love interest it was for the greater good.

"Well The only thing I can say is that I am deeply sorry Issei. I never expected my Little Ria tan to do some thing so evil. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Sirzechs asked.

"Well nothing immediately comes to mind. How about I give you a rain check and then cache in that favor when I need it?" Issei said as both the leaders nodded before disappearing into their magic circles.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	3. loki Arc P1

Issei was dressed up in a red battle kimono as he waited for tanin to arrive and escort both the sitri and Gremory peerages to the venue for the young devils meeting. Soon he heard multiple footsteps coming towards him. When the footsteps came to a stop Issei opened his eyes to find the blushing faces of the ORC girls. Issei on the other remained stoic and only nodded his head in greetings.

Rias frowned at the lack of emotion shown by Issei and made a small yet seductive pose and said "How do I look Ise?"

"You look beautiful as usual Rias sama." Issei answered in a normal voice.

"Ara ara Issei dont only complement buchou it makes the rest of us jealous." Akeno said as she moved up to Issei.

"The rest of you look just as beautiful senpai." Issei answered as he shook akeno of him and moved to lean against the wall. Isseis eyes then found gasper who was dressed up in female party wear.

"Gasper you are cross dressing again?" Issei asked with a sigh.

"Hai I feel comfortable in clothes like this." The dhampir shyly said.

"Whatever you need grow out of this habbit little bro." Issei said before silence reigned with in the group. The girls were awkwardly looking at Issei who stood with his eyes closed seemingly aloof to his surroundings.

More footsteps invaded the silence signalling the arrival of the sitri peerage. The first person to speak was Sona who said "Its good to see you rias. Is he your new piece?" She asked as she pointed at Issei.

"Its nice to see you to Rias, and that's Issei not a new pawn piece." Rias said with a sigh. Issei had grown to be very attractive and she was bummed out that he wasnt even showing her a quarter of the usual attention that he normally did. She however decided to talk to him and find out the reasons for his attitude when this was done.

"Ah I see forgive me. I wasnt able to recognize him because of the massive changes he has shown." Sona said with a nod.

Saji then walked up to Issei and said "How did you get like this hyoudou tell me.!!"

"I trained and seriously trained at that. Why don't you try to do the same ?" Issei asked back making his fellow pawn quiet down. The rest of the group wasnt surprised and just put it off as the usual banter between the two pawns.

"Say hyoudou have you made any progress with Your king?" Saji asked perversely.

"Nothing noteworthy you?" Asked Issei with mild interest.

"Nothing. kaichou is way to strick and its a very hard process to get closer to her." Saji said with a sigh.

"I see well good luck." Issei said making his fellow pawn smile.

"Thanks to you to." Saji said making Issei sigh as he said

"I dont need luck specifically when I am not even chasing after her any more." Issei said quietly.

"What do you mean?!!" Saji shouted out getting curious looks from the others around the duo.

However before anyone could reply a loud thud was heard signalling the arrival of tanin. The peerages shrugged before all of them walked out to greet the retired dragon king. As they walked saji continuously glared at Issei with Issei completely ignoring him.

Soon they were greeted by tanin who said "Greetings Rias dono you are looking lovely as Usual. Same for you sona dono you look beautiful."

"Thank you for the compliment as well as for escorting us to the meeting venue." Rias said with sona nodding along.

"Its of no consequence. We will be flying there. I have a barrier around us so you wont worry about the air messing up your hair or clothes." Tanin said as he pointed to his fellow dragons.

Rias and sona nodded in thanks before mounting the dragons. Issei found himself sitting alone on tanins head. He liked it a lot. Watching the view from the top he said "This is amazing."

" **Indeed it is this is the guilty pleasure of every dragon out there watching the skies as they fly around un afraid."** Tanin said with a nod.

"Amazing. Hey ddraig is this what it felt like when you were un sealed.?" Asked Issei.

" **[Thats right partner that feeling of freedom is what every dragon loves and desires]"**. Ddraig said as he bitterly chuckled. Issei could understand his partners bitterness he went from ruling the sky to only being able to see the view atop another dragon. It was a humbling experience to say the least.

Issei stayed quiet and left his partner to his thoughts while offering his company to him. A few moments later Issei turned to Tanin and said "Ne ossan why did you become a devil. I know for a fact that you were strong enough to survive against almost any opponent out there. So why did you become a servant.?" Asked Issei.

Tanin stayed quiet for a few moments before he spoke and said **"Well like you said there were no battles that excited me as I could take on nearly everyone in the wild. I thought the rating games would offer me ample oppertunities to get in good fights. But there was a second reason as well."**

"What was it?" Issei asked completely engrossed in the story.

" **Do you remember about the dragon apple I told you about?"** Asked tanin.

"Yeah I do you told me it was very delicious." Issei said making tanin nod.

" **Well there is a special breed of dragons that only lives on dragon apples. Since the fruit was scarce and was only grown in the underworld. Dragons were generally hated by both fallen angels and devils and they would never allow them into the under world. I became a devil so that when I became a high class devil I would take that piece of land and exclusively grow the fruit allowing that breed of dragons to survive. Along with that I have also been conducting research on other ways to grow that fruit. Its slow but if we succeed the future will be assured. I think dragons who are strong should take care of weaker dragons after all whats the use of this power if you can't help others."** Tanin finished.

"Heh you really are a very nice dragon ossan." Issei said with his voice laced with respect.

" **Hahahahaha you really are one of a kind. I have been called many things but nice isnt one of them. In that case I can say you are a kind red dragon emperor."** Tanin said with a laugh.

"Heh thanks ossan. Say you know what I will let you experiment on my territory whenI become a high class devil." Issei said with a nod.

" **You will really let me do that?"** Tanin asked with a little shock.

"Why wouldnt you said it yourself that dragons with power should help those without it. Not to mention I kinda want to taste those dragon apples now." Issei said as he rubbed the back of his head.

" **Hahahaha you may not be strongest red dragon emperor in history but you are without any doubt the best one to live, I wish you good luck and success for the future."** Tanin said with a laugh as he began to descend to the ground before landing with a small thud.

Jumping of the dragon kings head Issei gracefully landed on the ground before turning to tanin and said "Thanks for the ride ossan."

" **Any time. If you ever need some training remember to ping me up."** Saying that Tanin returned Riass thanks before flying away as he flew away to the accommodations made for him.

"[ ** _What an easy going dragon king.]"_** Ddraig commented with a chuckle as they saw tanin flying away. Issei only nodded his head at the assessment as he fondly smiled after someone he was beginning to see as a grandfather.

"Alright then everyone lets go. Remember we will be meeting other peerages so be at your best behaviour. Issei please don't do anything perverted that may cause problems for me." Rias said in an authoritative tone.

"Whatever you say Rias sama." Issei said with a professional bow making Rias frown, she wasnt used to this type of attitude from her pawn and honestly she wasnt a big fan of it.

The others just nodded in response before tye group started walking towards the gathering. Issei was walking at the tail end of the group, this was a manuevor from him to avoid having any conversation with the members of the orc.

However before they could enter the room that housed the highclass young devils, they were stopped as the entrance exploded stopping the group in their tracks. However before they could walk inside a voice spoke up from behind them and said

"Geez thats why I advise the elders not to put everyone together but no one listens." The voice belonged to a black haired, purple haired muscular individual. For some reason Isseis battle instincts went into hyperdrive as soon as he looked at this individual. Despite him hiding his power Issei could tell that he was in the upper echleon even among the high class devils. Heck Issei was certain that riser didnt even come close to the level the man in front of him was at.

"Ah sairaorg it is so good to see you again." Rias said as she went up to hug the man.

"Its good to see you Rias is this your peerage?" Sairaorg asked as he eyed Issei. Despite Issei suppressing nearly all of his power, Sairaorg could tell that he was stronger than most of the people inside the room. His posture despite looking relaxed was one that was battle ready.

"Yes they are. Everyone this is Sairaorg Bael my cousin from my mothers side." Rias proudly said.

"Good to meet you everyone. Now let us go in and stop the madness they have cooked before they Bring down the entire hall." Sairaorg said as he led the group into the hall.

Inside they found the Agres heir who was beautiful blond spectacled girl and the Glasya-Labolas heir who in every word was a delinquent.

"Tell me do you want to die zelphydor, because if you want to Id be more than happy to kill you.?" Seekvaira said.

"Hahahaha why dont you come with me Id take good care of your virigin pussy." zelphydor said with a sneer.

Before they could continue Sairaorg stepped up and said "Heiress of the agres clan and the problem child of the Glasya-Labolas clan stop this childishness. If you dont you'll have to deal with me."

Seekvaira quickly backed down not wanting to be on the receiving end of the strongest young devils beat down. Zelphydor on the other hand wasnt phased and said "Eh and why I should I listen to you, you failed bael?" He finished with a sneer.

Sairaorg didnt respond instead he simmered out of existence before reappearing behind zelphydor and then punching zelphydor which caused him to rocket of towards Issei. Issei however didnt move and swiped his hand in horizontal manner as he snatched zelphydor out of the air from the air and moved him to the side taking out most of the force on his body.

Issei looked at the unconscious highclass devil in his hand before dropping him on the floor. He then turned to a smirking Sairaorg and said "Oi Sairaorg Bael sama, I would watch where you throw the trash, the bin is on the other side."

"Sorry it was an honest mistake I'll be careful in the future." Sairaorg said with a smirk. Sairaorg then turned around and said " Clean up this mess, I wont be able to enjoy my tea with Rias that way." Rias then led the group around as they greeted the group.

Several other high class devils flirted with Rias and akeno and tried to put Issei down but he did not respond and merely stayed quiet. He knew for a fact that there were only a select few in the room who could face him in his balance breaker which was why he did not waste any energy in to retaliating to there attempts.

The rounds continued until all of the young devils were called in for the meeting. Inside the main hall they were greeted by the site of all 4 Maou and the other honorable elders of the devil council.

Once everyone was in the room and everything fell in to place Sirzechs stood up and said "Welcome everyone to the annual young devil gathering. Before we begin our usual interactions I have 3 things that I would like to announce."

Sirzechs then quitened down as he waited for everyone to be attentive. After a few moments he spoke up and said " The first announcement is about the young devil rating game tournament."

This announcement immediately caused excited murmuring to break out among the young devils. Sirzechs then cleared his throat and said "As you heard, the maou and elders mutually agreed to create this tournament to not only give you invaluable rating game experience, but will also you prepare you in the case you need to be deployed against the khaos brigade."

"Does that mean we will be sent to the front lines?" Asked Sairaorg.

"No we do not want you young devils to fight on the front lines. You are the future of our race and this is our way of preparing you for the future." Sirzechs said as silence once again reigned throughout the hall.

"The second announcement is about the 5 supernovas." Sirzechs continued.

"The 5 supernovas whats that?" Asked Sona.

"That is the title made for the 5 young devils with the most promising peerages and potential. They are ones who train their peerages rather than trading pieces if someone fells behind. They are Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael, Zelphydor Glasya-Labolas, and diodera asthorath. Please step forward." Sirzechs said as the 5 aforementioned young devils all stepped forward.

"Please tell us your dreams and aspirations for the future." Sirzechs instructed.

"I want to become the future rating game champion and have the strongest peerage in the underworld." Rias said making the elders smile. It was a lofty but non the less an admirable goal.

"I wish to become a Maou." Sairaorg confidently said immediately garnering frowns from the elder devil council.

"Ho interesting. Its an unusual wish, may I ask why do you want to become the maou when you are the heir to the great king?" Asked Sirzechs.

"I believe I'll be able to serve the public better as a maou." Sairaorg said getting Sirzechs to nod and offer him a smile.

"I want to explore the world and expand the devils influence into new areas." Zelphdor said getting approving nods from the elders.

"I wish to open a rating game school for low class devils." Sona loudly and confidently said. Her answer prompted laughter to break out among the elders who made fun of her dream. Saji however intervened and called the elders stuck geezers who didnt want to move on. Thankfully serafal interfered and stopped the elders from sending out any punishment hence closing the matter.

"I wish to open church like facilities in the underworld." Deodera Said with a creepy smile. His answer raised several eyebrows one of which was Isseis who decided to keep an eye out for the asthorath heir.

"And now for our final announcement. In light of Vali lucifers appearance me and the other maou all decided to have an extensive search to see if any other heirs of the 4 royal clans remained. It is with great happiness that I inform that we found one such heir. She is your age fellow. Allow me to Welcome Invigld leviathan heiress to the leviathan clan." Sirzechs proudly announced.

As he finished the door behind him opened and very beautiful purple haired, red eyed girl with a very decent bust shyly walked out and stood next to sirzechs. Time seemed to freeze for Issei as he looked at Invigld. There was something about her that pulled Issei like a magnet to metal. Apart from that he couldnt help but lightly blush at the sight of her beauty, not to mention the perfection of body curves tingled his perverted side. It was at that moment that Issei decided several things the first and foremost one was to ensure that the girl in front of him was always safe and happy.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	4. loki arc part 2

" _Dammit whats happening to me?"_ Issei thought as his heart was still beating at a very fast rate. It had been like that since he had seen Invigld.

"( ** _I believe what you are experiencing is love at first sight.)_** " Ddraig chimed in.

" _How can you suggest that even after all I have been through recently."_ Issei asked back.

" ** _(That was different as you let your heart trust way to much, this time however its your draconic instincts guiding you. Just think of it this way in a room full of powerful females you only reacted to her. That speaks volumes in itself does it not?)"_** Ddraig replied

" _Yes it does. Al right then I am going to go talk to her."_ Issei thought back and started to slowly move towards invigld. However as he started walking he suddenly started feeling incredibly anxious and stopped.

" _Argh I don't believe this, I died came back, fought a high class devil and won, survived against a cadre level fallen angel, drew against the strongest white dragon emperor and survived a months of hellish training under a freaking dragon king and I am feeling shy to talk to a girl. Come on Its not even funny, I can literally beat 80% of the young devils here yet I am scared of talking to a girl."_ Issei internally ranted much to Ddraigs amusement.

" _Ok Issei deep breaths you've got this. Just go and say hi. It'll all be fine then."_ He said to himself as he drew in a few deep breaths and then started moving towards Invigld. As he moved towards her direction he could see that most of his fellow peerage members were spread around the room and were associating with other low class devils.

His eyes then moved to invigld who was shyly standing alone on a side as everyone else interacted with eachother. Issei felt a slight rise in his rage as he connected the dots. Despite having the blood of the original leviathan she was still a half devil and hence was being discriminated by the young devils.

Walking up to her he said "Hi." Invigld immediately took a small step backwards as her eyes showed a little fear.

Looking at her reaction Issei immediately raised his hands in a placating manner and said "I am sorry I didnt mean to scare you I was merely greeting you."

"Ah I am so sorry. My name is Invigld leviathan." Invigld said with an embarrassed blush.

"Think nothing of it. The names Hyoudou Issei your friendly next door red dragon emperor." Issei said with a small bow.

"You are the red dragon emperor???" Invigld asked in a loud voice before she realised that several high class devils looked at her due to outburst causing her to blush.

"That I am." Issei started but couldn't continue as he was interrupted by Rias who came up and said

"Ara Issei I hope you arent disturbing Leviathan sama are you.?"

Issei roled his eyes at her question and did not answer. Invigld however immediately said "N-no he wasn't disturbing we were just talking no thing more. My name is Invigld Leviathan by the way its nice to meet you."

"Rias Gremory the pleasure is all mine." Rias greeted as the two high class devils shook hands with each other. Both the girls then made general conversation. Soon after Rias spotted Koneko and kiba leave the room and excused herself before following them out. She was expecting Issei to follow her as she knew that he cared for his comrades however she was surprised beyond measure when she saw that he wasnt following.

She then felt very angry and resolved to talk to Issei as soon as she came back with her knight and rook. A few minutes after she left a soft song had started playing. It was a tune that Issei liked. A few moments later the courtyard was full of dancing couples.

Issei then looked over to Invigld and raised a hand her and said "May I have this dance?"

"Eh eh Eh?" Invigld stuttered out with a massive blush on her face.

"You know you really way to cute for your own good. May I have this dance my lady?" Asked Issei with a small bow and chuckle.

Ivigld just took his hand and muttered "Baka." Issei then led her to the dance floor before he placed her hand on his shoulder, while taking hold of her other hand. He then placed his free hand on her slender waist before the duo began dancing.

Inviglds blush reached atomic levels as she felt his warm hands on her bare back. Issei on the other hand had a serene look on his face while his inside pervert was cheering at the feeling of iviglds soft body.

"So how am I a baka?" Issei playfully asked the blushing girl as the duo danced in the centre of the room garnering looks of interest. The Sirzechs smirked and was glad that some one had opened up to the new princess. He did mentally note to make sure not to let the elders interfere with this new couple.

" You called a girl you hardly know about cute that why you are a baka." She replied with a pout on her blushing face.

"Heh but it was the truth you are the most beautifully cute girl I have ever scene." Issei said making the girl shyly look away. After a few moments of silence Issei felt Invigld shift a little and looked at her thanks to his dragonification he was a good head taller than her.

"Umm can you tell me why you were so in different towards your king? From what I was told the gremories were actually quiet close to their peerages." Invigld asked. Issei stayed quiet for a few moments before he twirled invigld and said

"Ara getting interested in my backstory huh hime? How about This you tell me about your life and I'll tell you about mine." Issei said making Invigld blush and pout again at the nickname.

"My dad was the leviathan heir and my mom is a strong mage. She trained me in magic and told me everything about my inheritance. When Serafall sama came to our place my mom decided that it wouldve been better if I joined the new maou side since the old faction could try and come after me. After I came here my mom returned to the mage faction. Now its your turn to spill it." Invigld said before she was spun around by Issei once again.

"Well lets just say there are a few murky facts that surround my reincarnation as a devil." Issei said before he quietened down.

Invigld herself was curious but did not question further, she had just like him omitted a few key facts about herself so she couldnt blame them. Invigld then felt a little uneasy as she could practically taste the lust that was coming of some of the other high class devils that eyed her as she and Issei danced.

"Umm Issei the stares are making me uncomfortable." She said as she slightly hid her face into Isseis chest. Issei in response looked over to the guys staring at her and glared at them before his eyes morphed and became slitted.

The high class devils then began to sweat slightly as they could see the visage of a ginormous red celestial dragon from behind Issei. They then turned and walked away dropping the stares.

Issei then turned to his partner and said "Is that better Hime?" Invigld looked up and around the room and was slightly shocked to see that nearly all of the on lookers were now doing something else.

"How did you do that?" Invigld asked with a tilt of a head.

"You know I wont be able to resist myself if you keep on being so cute. As for how I did that lets just say I intimidated them." Issei said as he put both of Inviglds hands around his neck while he wrapped both of his hands around her waist.

"Why did you that you do know you could have gotten in trouble for that?" Asked Invigld with a little shock as her blush slightly grew at the position in the dance.

"Well you requested it hime, Id bring you the moon if you asked for it." Issei said making Inviglds blush grow. She then decided to take a small leap of faith and tiptoed up and gave Issei a soft chaste kiss on his cheek.

It was Isseis turn to blush for a moment after which he warmly smiled and looked towards Ivigld who had an atomic blush on her face and was looking every where except towards him.

"You know If thats the award I get everytime I compliment you I think Ill do it more oftenly." Issei said with a warm look. However before Invigld could reply there was a loud crash and loki was seen floating in the centre of the room as he directly looked over towards odin.

Issei pulled Invigld behind him and stepped back as he readied ascalon. He then pushed Invigld to a safe place and was about to step in to help the maous but was stopped when a soft hand held his. Looking back he saw invigld looking at him with worry evident in her eyes. He warmly smiled at before kissing her hand and nodding at her.

He looked back at loki who had just fired a strong magic attack at odin and the maou. Issei then jumped before intercepting the attack middair and cut it down with multiple fast paced slashes from ascalon. His action garnered looks of shock from the young devils around the room while the maous and gods showed looks of interest.

"Very interesting you were able to cut down my attack with swordsmanship alone, that speaks volumes of your skill. What's your name?" Asked Loki.

"Hyoudou Issei. Do It now ddraig." Issei called out as the boosted gear appeared on his left hand. From the gear ddraig roared out

"[ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]"** As he finished the call Issei was engulfed in large explosion of red energy and fire. When the explosion died down Issei was scene floating inside his complete scale mail that was shining with power.

"Ho Interesting you have very decent control over the forbidden move. Lets see how you deal with my son then." Loki said as he created a purple magic circle from which the god slaying wolf fenir appeared and roared at Issei.

However before it could attack a large array of green magic circles appeared around both loki and fenir. Loki looked around in shock before he looked at ajuka as he disappeared into the green magic circle.

"How long will that seal hold him?" Odin asked as he looked over to ajuka.

"Considering lokis strenght id say it gives us around two days at least." Ajuka answered with a small frown.

"Well that at least gives us more than enough time to plan a response." Sirzechs said.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A voice rang out which was followed by a bright white light that was soon revealed as Valis balance breaker.

Issei sensed the maous slightly raise their auras and raised his armored arm as he said "Relax he isn't here to cause trouble Trust me on this one." The maous relaxed a bit, Issei was several leagues ahead of his old level and could without a doubt handle the white dragon emperor.

"Fancy seeing you here vali already here for a rematch?" Issei spoke through his scale mail though you could literally hear the smirk on his lips.

"As tempting as that sounds I am here to discuss a proposition with you." Vali said in a very similar tone to the one Issei used.

"What proposition are we talking about here?" Asked Issei.

"Me and my team willwill assist you and any other fighter the alliance sends to fight loki. I am curious to see how well red and white fight when they join forces." Vali said getting looks of shock from around the room.

"Hahahaha you sure know how to spice up a party vali. Very well the alliance will accept your help and will form a temporary partnership with you." Azazel said as he flew to meet his surrogate son.

"Thats good to hear. Now let us discuss our plan of action." Vali said as he and Issei followed the leaders into the meeting room.

"Before we start I would like to ask Odin on how we can stop fenir. Killing loki will take to long and fenir will be a pain." Vali said as he leaned against a wall.

"Fenir can be controlled if you have something that can broke the magical hold that loki has on him. As for loki I can send the molnjir for you guys to use and seal him." Odin said getting nods of acknowledgement from the people around the room.

"That should work. A member of my team has the just the thing to work fenir with and for loki it seems me and hyoudou issei will have to pound him in until molnjir arrives." Vali said getting a few nods and chuckles from around the room.

"Now then we need to decide who is going to face Loki. So far we have vali and his team along with me. Who else are you going to be sending." Issei asked.

"Now that is a tricky part. Lokis attack was unprecedented and not one orchestrated by the khaos brigade. Because of that it will hard to find people who can survive against opponents of that calibre." Sirzechs said with a frown.

"Then we would like to volunteer." Rias said as she and sona stepped into the room. Rias argued that she wouldnt sit back since her pawn was involved while sona stated she couldnt trust anyone to watch Riass back in a battle against a foe like loki.

Sirzechs nodded in acceptance and gave both of them permission to take only their battle orientated peerage members. After everything was agreed upon with both the young high class devils Odin said

"I will also send along my body guard rossweisse. She may be young, a virgin and some one who has never had a boyfriend, but she is among the strongest asgard has to offer and wont slow you down." As Odin finished the young valkyrie fell on to the ground and started crying as she repeated every thing that Odin had just about her causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop.

"Now then that is all for this meeting. All of you can go and prepare for tomorrow in anyway you want. Vali you and your team will be required to stay with the gremory peerage." Azazel said getting nods of acknowledgement from around the room as one by one everyone left.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	5. Loki arc part 3

"You've grown stronger Hyoudou Issei." Vali said as he and Issei walked side by side towards the gremory estate.

"Hmm you can say that I have, the information you gave me was a rather strong motivation to get strong." Issei lightly commented.

"I thought you would ditch that weak peerage and go rogue after you connected all of the dots yourself." Vali said with a curious look.

"I did consider it for a while but ultimately decided against it. It was running away after all. I decided it was better to stay here and reach the upper status on my own." Issei said with a shrugg.

"That does make sense. So Hyoudou Issei how did you gain this level of power in just a month after our first scuffle.?" Vali asked.

"Tanin created a time lapse barrier that extended the months training to 4." Issei shortly answered not divulging his transformation.

"I see that does make sense." Vali said with a nod.

"So what exactly are you here for? I doubt you would have come just for the sake of helping us in this fight." Issei asked

"You know you are smarter than what others give you credit for. And dont worry loki has something I need. It will be something that I take from him as you seal him up." Vali cryptically answered.

Issei only nodded with narrowed eyes before he dropped vali of to the room that was assigned for his team. Issei then sighed and was about walk away when a maid ran upto him and said "Issei sama there is someone here for you."

Issei nodded before following the maid towards the lounge where his guest awaited him. He soon reached the lounge and was surprised to find invigld nervously waiting for him with lady gremory.

Entering the room he said "Greetings lady gremory did you call for me?" He finished with a bow.

"Ah yes Issei Invigld here wanted to speak to you which Is why I summoned you. After entertained Invigld Id like to have a word with you." Lady Gremory said with a narrow smile.

"Of course milady." Issei said as venelena walked away. Issei then turned to Invigld and rushed towards her and tightly hugged her elicting an "eep" from the girl who blushed atomically at the sudden action. He sighed blissfully at the softness and warmth invigld provided. It was something that made him never want to let her go.

He then broke the hug and warmly smiled at the shy blushing girl in front of him and said "I am sorry hime, I shouldn't have left you alone in that hall."

"No its ok. I came to check up on you. I was worried since I didnt see you after the party." Invigld said as she frantically waved her hands in front of Issei.

Issei grabbed both of her hands and calmed her down with a chuckle before saying "Dont worry about me hime. I wont die that easily, so dont worry."

Invigld smiled shyly as he softly stroked her hands with his thumbs. She then closed the distance between them and once again hid her growing blush into his chest.

"Well hime You should get going I have a battle to prepare for." Issei said as he lightly pushed Invigld back.

"What battle?" Invigld asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"The gremory, and sitri peerages along with the white dragon emperor will be taking on loki tomorrow. I am going to be the vanguard along with the white one tomorrow." Issei said in a casual tone that made Invigld sputter out high paced questions.

"What? How will fight him? Why did you agree to go? What if you get hurt? What will I do If You get hurt?" She quick fired only for Issei to calm her down with a shoulder shake.

"I wont be fighting him alone, I will have a very strong individual watching my back. There was no one available who was suitable for the task which was why I took it. I have been injured in the past when I was much weaker now I am pretty strong and should be fine. And Why are you worried about me hime?" Issei calmly replied.

"You are the first friend I have made since I came to the underworld. I dont even have any peerage members to talk to. I didn't want to lose you." She softly said while looking down as held a sad look in her eyes.

Issei looked at her and felt bad at the sadness her eyes projected. He softly stroked her cheek making the girl close her eyes and involuntarily lean into his warm hand. "Listen hime, I promise I will come back." He said hoping to satisfy her.

"But what if you get hurt?" She asked her stance unmoving.

"Hmm how about a incentive bet of sorts. If I come back I will take something of yours that you cant give anyone else." Issei said with a small yet mischievous smile.

"What is that thing?" She curiously asked.

"Your first kiss." Issei answered making Inviglds blush return in full force. She once again averted her eyes from him.

"Do you agree?" He softly asked not wanting to terrify the girl.

"Only if you make sure to come back in one piece." she muttered quietly with her blush getting redder. Issei nodded with a smile before kissing her on the forehead and saying

"Alright hime why dont you go and get some rest I will see you after the fight." Invigld nodded at that before she teleported away in a magic circle.

"A rather interesting meeting and incentive mr hyoudou." Venelena said as she entered the room with her arms crossed.

"Indeed it was." Issei answered without turning to venelena.

"Am I to believe that you will no longer be courting my daughter?" Asked Venelena.

"That is exactly what you are to believe gremory sama." Issei said as he turned out and stared at venelena.

Venelena wordlessly dropped her arms to the sides and raised her aura to a upper tier high class devil in an attempt to intimidate Issei who remained Impassive. This inwardly impressed even Rias flinched when she raised her power to this level but Issei did not even look bothered.

"Why did you stop courting her? You seemed to pretty much fancy her just a month ago?" Asked Venelena.

"Life experiences tell you things Gremory sama that is all I will say. Good day I have a battle to prepare for. And I have already talked this through with sirzechs sama and he has whole heartedly agreed with my decisions." Issei said before walking out leaving a confused venelena to her thoughts.

Issei however had other things running around in his mind. For now he had made a decision and had decided to immediately cash in the favor that the maous owed him. Moving towards sirzechs office he knocked the door before waiting for a few moments.

Grayfia opened with a slightly confused look that told him that sirzechs wasnt expecting any visitors. "Umm can I speak to sirzechs sama. I have something urgent to discuss with him." Issei said.

"Give me a few moments as I talk to lucifer sama." Grayfia said before closing the door not waiting for a response. A couple of minutes later grayfia opened the door and motioned for Issei to enter.

"What can I do for Issei?" Sirzechs asked with a smile.

"I am sure Inviglds inclusion into the young devil society wasnt as smooth as you planned. Wasnt it?" Asked Issei.

Sirzechs nodded with a sigh and said "You are right. It seems that most pure bloods still hold contempt for half bloods. Not to mention we haven't had any luck in finding any potential peerage members. You were the first person her age who interacted with her since she came to the underworld."

"Then I guess I will be caching in on the favor that you me Ni sama." Issei said with a small smirk elicting looks of surprise from both the senior devils.

"Ok..." sirzechs confusedly said prodding Issei to continue.

"After the whole fiasco with loki has been dealt with I want to be traded into inviglds peerage. You have already seen a glimpse of my power at the party, so you wont have to worry about her safety. I am her first friend in the under world so she will be comfortable in my presence as well. Its a win win situation for all parties involved." Issei said before quietening down and waiting for Sirzechs to continue.

"Wait a minute Issei sama, what about Rias?" Grayfia stoically demanded.

"What about her?" Issei asked in a casually aloof manner. His attitude made even the stoic grayfia lose her cool and she was about to snarl when Sirzechs raised his arm to quieten her.

"Alright Issei I will get everything ready for your trading. Tho you should know Invigld will more or less make you her queen and you will have a lot more responsibilities. You will have to be her sword, shield, her most trusted companion and more." Sirzechs said.

"I know and I am prepared for it." Issei stated.

"But zechs what about Rias? You cant be considering this, you know how she feels about him." Grayfia hissed this time forgetting her role as the maid and becoming the lucifer matriach.

"He was owed a favor from me and I will keep my promise. That is final. You may go Issei I will handle any of the repurcussions that may arise." Sirzechs said in an authoritative voice Silencing grayfia. Issei nodded in thanks before leaving the room.

Once he left grayfia waited for a few moments before her eyes blazed in fury and she turned to sirzechs who was impassively adopting a thinking pose.

"Sirzechs freaking gremory what in the world are you trying to pull, separating your sister from her love interest.?" She growled.

"No need to be concerned whats done is done." Sirzechs placated impassively.

"Not concerned? NOT CONCERNED? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW RIAS WILL FAIR WITH THIS.?" She shouted.

"I have thought of all the ramifications and will handle then as such." Sirzechs said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"STOP DISMISSING EVERYTHING, I ALREADY LOST A SIBLING WHY ARE YOU DOING THE SAME??" She angrily asked.

"FOR LUCIFERS SAKE GRAYFIA SHE LET THE POOR BOY DIE." Sirzechs shouted with a snap that finally shut grayfia who was now looking at Sirzechs with a shocked look on her face.

After a few minutes of tense silence grayfia schooled her features bringing back her Ice Maid persona and said exactly one word "Elaborate."

Sirzechs sighed knowing that this discovery wont be let of with out an explanation and then began explaining each and every thing that Issei had told him and Azazel. In the end even grayfia had her head in her hands with a horrified expression on her face.

"And that was why I owed him the favor. Issei is worth more than Rias and his happiness and loyalty both are closely linked. We need a heavenly dragon on our side. Not to mention it leaves me a bad taste in my mouth leaving him in her peerage specifically after knowing what she did to him." Sirzechs tiredly said.

"Does she know?" Grayfia asked in a low voice.

"That he knows and that he'll soon be out of her hands?" Asked Sirzechs to which he only received a nod from his wife and queen. "No she doesnt and Id rather deal with one major temper tantrum than many small ones." To which grayfia only nodded in acceptance and understanding knowing exactly how stubborn Rias could be.

"So whats the other reason you're agreeing to send Issei into Inviglds peerage. From what I gathered he was more than willing to work for a high class position with in Rias's peerage.?" Grayfia asked.

"They love each other. Its love at first sight. I could tell from The look in Isseis eyes. They held the same look that I had when I first met you. Completely entranced. Invigld feels the same way given the interaction but she hasnt realised it. It will give them s good chance to be together andand be happy." Sirzechs answered.

"Well I do admit they do make a cute couple." Grayfia lightly commented the tension that was in the room finally being broken.

"That they do. For now let us prepare for the upcoming shit storm that will soon hit us." Sirzechs tiredly said before yelping a bit as Grayfia smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?" Sirzechs cried out indignantly.

"For swearing. It is unbecoming for a maou to swear." Grayfia stoically answered tho her eyes shone with mirth.

(Scene break)

Issei walked back to his room and entered it with a sigh. He contemplated the upcoming battle and knew it was going to be his hardest test yet. For some reason he couldnt help but feel excited and that was confusing him.

"( _ **What are you thinking about partner? )"**_ Ddraig mentally asked.

" _A little change in attitude. I am feeling excited to face loki. I can feel it in my blood. The excitement and energy is brewing up to the surface. I have never felt this way before. Any idea what this could be?"_ Asked Issei.

"( _ **Thats the new dragon blood flowing in your veins. We dragons are a fighting race. We live for the thrill of battle and respect only power. Since you were recently transformed you'll have a full throttle of the draconic emotions. That also includes an increase in your hormone levels. But dont worry the intensity will go down with time.)"**_ Ddraig explained getting a groan out of Issei who then merely shook his head before entering his room.

He then proceeded to go to the bathroom and then changed into his night wear. He was about to go to bed when he heard a soft knock on the door. Raising his eyebrows he moved to the door and slightly opened it to find Asia standing there. Issei raised an eyebrow at her which caused her to blush before she stuttered out and said "U-m-m Issei san can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No you may not. It is not right for a boy and girl who have no relationship with each other to sleep together. You can go ask someone else I am sure they will be more than willing to let you in." Issei said and was about to close the door when asia said

"But issei san me and rias onee sama used to sleep with you all the time." She tried to argue.

"Yes and that was a mistake. One that I hope to rectify." Issei said before closing the door and promptly locking it. He was not going back to them that was something he would make sure of.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED.**


	6. The battle part 1

"So here is the plan, all of you will attack loki and hold him off until molnjr is delievered. After that Issei will use it to seal up loki. Remember it needs to be Issei otherwise the power output wont be enough for the sealing to be complete." Azazel said to The gremory peerage, Sitri peerage and team vali along with rossweisse.

Along with Azazel, Sirzechs, grayfia and invigld were seeing the large group of. It was then sirzechs and grayfia stepped forward and said "Here is a box of pheonix tears, we werent able to get one for every one since they are scarce but these should hopefully get you through till the end."

Grayfia then proceeded to hand Rias a box of pheonix tears which made both her and Sona nod thankfully while Issei and vali looked on boredly. Before Sirzechs could teleport them to Lokis general location Invigld stepped up to Issei and shyly said "Take care."

Issei smiled back before holding her hands and softly stroking them. He then said " Dont worry hime, I will back by your side before you know it." He then proceeded to kiss her on the forehead before touching his forehead with hers. They broke away a few moments later after which Invigld stepped back.

Both Issei and Sirzechs noted the looks of anger and jealousy emanting from the female members of the gremory peerage, while Vali just looked at the whole situation with amusement dancing in his eyes. Sirzechs then proceeded to teleport the group right at lokis location.

Once they arrived their Rias turned to furiously look at Issei as if demanding an explanation. Issei completely ignored her before moving to stand with Vali as the duo glanced towards the fluctuating green magical pyramid where loki was temporarily sealed.

"So this is it huh? Im guessing the two of us will take care of the god of mischief while the rest of the group can deal with his children. They can be frightening in there own right." Issei lightly commented.

"Agreed." Vali said with a nod.

"I shall be facing lord Loki with you. As a representative of the norse faction it is my duty." Rossweisse sternly cut in.

"Well 3 is better than 2. Specifically if we're about to face a god." Issei said with an easy shrugg.

"That is true, specifically when all 3 of us can pull our own weight. It shall be interesting." Vali said.

Rias and her peerage watched the scene with no little amount of surprise. The 3 in front of them were talking as if they had been friends for years. However before she could question it the magic around the pyramid collapsed and loki floated outside with the custom sneer plastered on his face.

"I should Have expected Beezelbub to do something underhanded. He is a demon lord after all." Loki muttered to himself before he spotted the group and said

"So despite possessing large amounts of power themselves the maous sit back like cowards and send out kids to their bidding. How shameful."

"I dont really think you should be talking about shame loki dono, after all you are the one throwing in the temper tantrum because his daddy didnt do what he wanted." Issei said with a smirk.

The remark seemed to anger loki but he soon recovered himself and said " No matter, I shall kill all of you right here right now and shall then plant the seeds for a true ragnorak."

"Loki sama please stop this madness, I am sure Odin sama will forgive you if surrender right now." Rossweisse pleaded and tried to reason with loki.

"Don't get me wrong, I am not doing this for me, I am here cleaning up my fathers mess. Him allying with lower species is an insult to our great faction." Loki replied.

"Well there goes our attempt at diplomacy. Not that I was here for that any way." Vali said with a shrugg.

"Well since all of you are here let the party begin. I hope you are ready to face my children." Said loki with that he clicked his fingers and fenrir appeared out of a magic circle and growled at the group.

Loki then pointed his arms to each of his sides andand fired two purple colored beams to either side of fenrir. Both beams had then spread to become magic circles. From each magic circle came out two smaller wolves that distinctly looked like loki. They were lokis children hati and skoll. Raising both of his hands once more, loki bought them together before firing a beam right behind the trio of mystic wolves. The beam spread into a very big magic from which midgardsomr the midgard serpent had been summoned.

"So a mid tier god, 3 god slaying wolves and a dragon king, what a nice party to intrude." Issei commented as he bought out ascalon and the boosted gear.

"I daresay I agree with you." Vali said as he released the divine dividing and his magic. Rossweisse said nothing but started channelling her magic in preparation.

"Geez they are already team 7." Rias mumbled before turning to group and saying " Sona, Akeno, tsubaki and I will be taking care midgardsomr."

"In that case leave Hati for me and the monkey- nya." Kuroka purred as bikou smirked.

"Me and le fay will take care of fenrir. After all We have just the tools to face him." Arthur said as Le fay cheerfully waved to the others in greeting.

"That leaves the 5 of us with skoll." Kiba said as he pointed towards xenovia, irina, koneko, saji and himself. And with that the groups dispersed and started facing of against their chosen woes.

(With kiba, Xenovia, koneko, saji and Irina.)

"Lets get it done." Xenovia shouted before she fired a large wave of holy aura at skoll. Which the wolf met head on and was pushing it back untill Irina called out "Excalibur Blessing bless thy attack."

The blessing increased the power of the the holy aura and skoll was pushed back completely making the mystic wolf crash into the mountain behind him. Saji took advantage of this as he ran forward and shouted " Absorption line!!!"

A pale purple whip left sajis sacred gear before it wrapped itself around. The purple tendril then glowed black as it started absorbing the magical energy from skoll making him howl in discomfort. Before skoll could break free of the tendril he was suddenly hit by several large boulders that were thrown by koneko.

"Bad doggy." koneko muttered stoically as the boulders crashed into skoll. Kiba then dashed forward and the stabbed his sword into the ground before shouting "Sword birth!!!!." Several swords then spiked out of the ground directly under skoll. All 25 swords stabbed the wolf making it howl in agony as its vitals were compromised. However skoll was completely bought out of his misery when Irina and Xenovia combined the special abilities of their blades and cut down skolls head with a criss cross motion.

All 5 of then nodded in acceptance before turning to look at the how the surrounding battles were taking place. Ready to enter any of the outstanding battles in case they needed to help their allies.

(With kuroka and Bikou)

Hati growled as he spotted the two yokai in front of him and gave a threatening bark as a warning. However the warning was given little to no attention as both kuroka and bikou, were not intimidated in the least.

"Heh look kuroka the mutt is trying to be cute." Bikou said with a smirk.

"He does look cute but Sadly I am not into mutts -nya." Kuroka said with a shrugg and a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oh and what type of guys are you generally into?" Bikou asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Whatever the type Im into, the list definitely does not include monkeys." Kuroka said as she brushed his attempts at flirting away and focused back on hati who was now pressed on the ground and was more than ready to pounce on the two high tier yokai.

A few moments later hati pounced at the duo who jumped away. Bikou tched in annoyance before pointing his staff at hati and saying "Nyo boi extend." His admantine staff extended before it solidly hit hati on the skull. The hit caused the wolf to crash face first into the ground, causing him to momentarily be stuck.

Kuroka took advantage of the mystic wolves current plight before circling around from behind and firing concentrated bursts of both demonic magic and senjutsu. Both kuroka and bikou however didnt let up on their assault and used the momentary downing of hati to their complete advantage.

Both of them charged their strongest senjutsu bursts right on their fists and staff respectively before they hit hati on all of his vital spots simultaneously. The combined hits from two high tier S rank yokai completely frazzled Hatis life force. Hatis life force was now leaving him at a very fast rate and very soon his life left his body.

Both kuroka and Bikou looked at the dead wolf with disinterest before the duo started looking around. Afterall several fights were still taking place.

(Arthur and Le fay)

Fenrir reared back on his own hind legs before rushing towards Arthur and Le fay. Both of them were in constant movement as they dodged the gigantic wolfs paws and fangs.

Arthur dodged each and every bite and swipe with an impassive look on his face. He wasnt going on the offensive as he knew that fenrir was a real godclass being unlike his kids and hence could not be killed. He however was charging the magic in his Excalibur ruler so that when he did strike it would break down lokis control on the mystic wolf and calm it down enough to insert a compulsion of control to join valis team.

Le Fay was floating a little distance away as she watched her brother keep fenrir busy. She however was watching her brother intently waiting for his subtle command to keep fenrir restrained. She had come prepared as the purpose of the current mission was to get fenrir. It was a few minutes later that Arthur was done charging and then subtly nodded his head towards his sister.

Getting the signal le fay landed on the ground before she started chanting

 _"When all hope is lost ,_

 _When all hope is gone,_

 _undo this lock_

 _open up your heart_

 _and send me forth on a moonlit walk_

 _release the restraint applied by the old_

 _unleash the holds sealed away in time_

 ** _ADMANTINE CHAINS_** "

As soon as le fay finished goldish black chains erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around fenrir before pulling him squat against the floor. His jaws and limbs were restrained and pulled together by the chains.

Arthur then jumped infront of fenrir before raising Excalibur ruler, before he felt for the centre point of lokis magical control on fenrir. Locating it near the skull he pushed his sword in its ethereal state right through the controlling magic causing it to disrupt and scatter away.

As soon as he had applied the compulsion into fenrirs mind arthur removed the blade from the wolfs head. It was just in time as well as fenrir had started to shrink. He continued shrinking until he was at the size of a large huskey. The small form of fenrir looked at le fray before he pranced over to her and barked at her his tail wagging all the way.

Le Fay giggled as she petted the large dog while arthur just shook his head at the absurdity of the whole thing. Only his sister could get a god killing beast to act like a normal house dog.

His eyes then hardened as he focused on the two dragon emperors and the valkyrie from Valhalla facing of against the God of mischief loki.

(Rias, Akeno, Sona, And Tsubaki)

The two kings and their queens then faced off against the midgard serpent who initiated the battle by firing a strong stream of fire towards the 4 young female devils.

However before the fire could actually reach them tsubaki flew infront of it before saying "Mirror Alice." As she said that a mirror appeared right infront of her. As soon as the fire impacted the mirror both the mirror and the fire disappeared. However as soon as the mirror disappeared midgardsomr took double the brunt of force that his attack held and was slightly pushed back.

"That was sonas sacred gear mirror alice, it rebounds any attack thrown at it with twice as much force." Sona said to rias.

"That gear is nice and would certainly place my power based peerage in a great disadvantage." Rias admitted.

"Speaking of your peerage whats going on with you and Hyoudou Kun?" Sona asked rias as all four of them dodged another one of midgardsomrs breath attacks.

"I dont really know sona. Ever since he returned from his training from tanin he has been distant and very aloof. In fact he even turned away Asia when she asked to sleep with him." Rias said with a sigh as she created a magical shield infront of the four of them. Protecting them from another bout of fire as the other three readied their own spells to attack.

The other three did take advantage of the shield as midgardsomr was momentarily left defenceless. Sona took this opportunity and created a giant serpent made of water that then tightly wrapped itself around midgardsomr. Tsubaki then released a black mist that spread around midgardsomr, though it did not seem to have any effect on the copy of the original Midgard serpent. Akeno then released a large torrent of lightening which was supplemented by Sonas water serpent. Tsubaki then clicked her fingers and the mist exploded causing the copy of midgardsomr to fall on to the floor with a thuck.

Rias then flared her power once more and released large torrent of her power of destruction before she promptly disintegrated the whole body of the fake dragon king.

"Well thats that, lets join the others and see how far have they gotten." Sona said as she removed her glasses before randomly cleaning them.

(Issei, Vali and Rossweisse vs Loki)

"Ascalon." Issei called. "[ **Boost]" "[Blade]"** ddraig called out as the boosted gear and ascalon appeared in Isseis left hand.

"( **VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.)"** Albion called out and in a flash of white light Vali was in his scale mail.

"Heh the balance breaker right from the get go huh vali?" Issei said as ddraig was boosting Isseis power.

"I am surprised that you did not enter balance breaker. It seems you are not taking this fight as seriously as you should." Vali chimed back.

"Boys break it up we have a fight to fight." Rossweisse cut in as she started floating.

"Well lets go then." Issei murmured as Rossweisse channelled her magic and created a large number of magic circles before firing long range attacks. The sheer number of magic circles and the force behind the attacks made both Issei and Vali look on in awe. They knew shed be powerful but this is was higher than the average expectation.

Loki however was in a class of his own as he merely flicked away all of the attacks. However Vali took advantage of the situation before launching himself at loki and attacking him in close combat. Loki then dodged A haymaker from vali before he sucker punched Him and sent him flying into Rossweisse making both of them crash into the floor.

Loki then saw that his summoned creatures had been beaten. Tching in annoyance he released his magical energy and fired at all of the players at the same time. However before his attack could hit the group a giant golden shield erected itself around them.

Issei calmly stepped forward with ascalon glowing with the shields color. Issei then said " **Hiten No Mitsurgi :- Secret art 10000 deaths."**

Simultaneously to that call ddraig called out "[ **Boost x50 explosion.]"** Issei then gave his sword a mighty swing and at once the shield exploded out wards and it cancelled out lokis magical assault.

Everyone was surpised by the move Issei had pulled off. The only ones who were able to recognise the move were Loki and Arthur. Who were looking nothing short of stunned. The gremory and sitri peerages were openly gaping at the mixture of Skill and power.

They were brought out of their musings and self induced shock when ddraig roared "[ **Welsh Dragon Balance breaker.]"** In a flash of red light Issei stood donned in his scale mail ready for battle.

"Well then lets get started shall we." Issei said as both he and vali launched themselves at Loki. Beginning the final confrontation of sorts.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED YOU.**


	7. Notice

Hiya guys. Its your friendly neighbour hood fan fic writer The sous here. I was wondering if all of you would be kind enough to help me in a small dilemma of mine.

I have recently become enamored with harry potter fan fics and decided that I wanted to write one of my own. Keeping that in mind I wanted some help in brainstorming the following ideas

 **1)Harrys parents are alive, and drop him of to the durseleys to train his brother. At 5 he accidentally breaks the holds on his magic and becomes an elemental mage. The flamels sense his awakening and take him away to train him. He makes a return 9 years later during the quidditch world cup. The story goes back to canon from here.** **2) At the end of the chamber of secrets during the fight with the basilisk harry summons not only the sword of gryffindor but also the dagger of Slytherin and the knife of Ravenclaw. The 3 artifacts contain the magic energy of said founder and they begin to train harry.** **3) Harry is killed by voldermort at the end of the hallows and meets death. There he learns of Dumbledores, weasleys and hermiones betrayal towards him and is bought clean out for information. He is sent back in time to when he was 7 with his memory intact. Finding his fathers trunk in the attic he gains all of his parenst, siriuss, and remus books, notes up to their masteries along with several portraits of his ancestors who begin training him.** **4) An idea adopted from the shadow mage and deaths champion. Harry is a shadow mage and kills voldermort. However with no purpose to his life and him contemplating death he is sent to another dimension by fate and death to where he is 11 years old again and his parents and siblings are alive and well.** Keep in mind all these fics contain not so canon pairings along with Dumbledore being a manipulative dick, a bit of weasley bashing and whole bunch of asskicking.

Ring me up asap on kik or the site. My username for kik my "TheSous" kik.me/TheSous

Until then.

TheSous


	8. Loki arc complete

" **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER :- SCAIL MAIL.]"** Ddraig called out announcing the scail mail.

"Lets begin shall we." Issei said after which both Vali and Issei launched themselves at loki. There balance breakers shining with pure power in their respective auras.

Issei slashed ascalon at loki who dodged the slash but had to use his hands in order to block Valis punch that was targeted to his mid section. He however didnt get much reprieve as Rossweisse used this exact moment to launch a strong magical attack at loki from behind. The attack connected making the god of mischief grunt a little.

Lokis momentary lack of control was what Issei and Vali needed as Vali connected a vicious haymaker to Lokis stomach before getting in a vicious hook. And sending loki flying towards Issei. As Loki was approaching Issei ddraig called out "[ **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST EXPLOSION TRANSFER.]"**

A reddish black aura formed itself around Issei before it concentrated itself on ascalon. As soon as the aura was in place Issei swung his sword at Loki and said "Take this **DOMINATING DIVINE SLASH"**

A red wave of energy left ascalon and hit loki head on sending him crashing into the ground with a loud explosion. All 3 fighters remained floating in the air looking at the smoke expectantly.

Soon a surge of wind blew the smoke away revealing the smirking form of Loki looking at the trio. There was hardly any scratch on his person. If one looked closely they would spotted an amused glint in his eyes. "How fun, the three of you actually managed to land an attack each, on me. I guess I will have to slightly take this seriously." Loki said before he raised his power and disappeared in a burst of speed before he appeared in the centre of Vali, Issei and Rossweisse before giving a small shout and sending a strong wave of magic outside sending the trio crashing into the ground.

Loki then said "I am tired of waiting I shall bring ragnorak upon this world on my own." As soon as he finished he began to collect his magic and was about to release it into the inter dimensional space.

"Loki Sama you cant, that will disrupt the balance found in the inter dimensional space." Rossweisse screamed at him but loki just laughed in response before releasing a very large torrent of magical energy into the dimensional space.

"[ **PARTNER GET READY THAT BLAST IS GOING TO RAIN DOWN UPON YOU.]"** Ddraig roared out.

"Vali give me a hand here.!!" Issei said before raising Ascalon as Ddraig started chanting out "[ **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST, EXPLOSION]".**

"You got it." Vali replied before his blue etheral divine dividing wings flared up and readied for the attack. Rossweisse in response flew right behind the duo and cast her strongeststrongest shields in front of the two dragon emperors.

It was then that magical attack from loki rained down upon them making Albion call out "( **HALF DIMENSION)"**. Waves of absorbers lefted the wings and started working on the upcoming magical waves however the effect was minimal thanks to the colossal amount of magic that Loki had released.

Issei on the other using the extra joice from His boost spun ascalon in the shape of a circle before calling out " **SHIELD OF TRIUMPH"** A goldish red shield was then erected in front of the whole group that was being supplemented by Rossweisses shields. However even their combined efforts fell short as the attack soon broke through and hit the whole group resulting in a very large explosion.

When the smoke cleared Issei was scene standing in front of the others his sword in hand. His balance breaker was full of cracks and fell apart leaving him in his base form. The upper part of his kimono was now in complete tatters and was torn leaving one of his shoulders bare. Behind him were team Vali, the Gremory peerage and the sitri peerage. All of them were mildly injured with nothing serious or life threatening as Issei and Vali had succeeded in weeding out the brunt of the attack.

The rest of the group were pretty shocked to See Issei still standing despite taking in an attack like that. A little rumble from the side sought his attention, turning towards it he saw Vali- who jacket and shirt were damaged beyond repair- come out of a rubble of rocks with an unconscious Rossweisse in his hands.

One thing that confused Issei was the look of anger in Valis eyes. "She saved my life by coming infront of me." Vali answered Isseis unasked question.

"I see. I guess it means we are going to have to go a level further if we are to beat him." Issei said as he cracked his neck to get rid of a few craps.

"I never thought Id say this, but for once I am going to ignore my personal vendetta and will fight for someone else." Vali said as he gently placed Rossweisse next to the group.

Issei then removed his damaged kimono and threw it away, Vali followed suit and removed his jacket and shirt and disposed of them. It was at this moment that both the boosted gear and the divine dividing shone in respective lights of red and white which temporarily left the duo and the rest of the group blind.

Even loki found the sight interesting as he looked on from afar. When the light died down Vali noticed that his divine dividing now had a total of 10 feathers instead of the previous 8, while Issei noticed that his gauntlet now grew up to this elbow and had more spikes and a second gem embedded in it.

"What in world just happened.?" Issei exclaimed in a shocked expression. With Vali looking at his gear with a similar curious expression.

They got their answers when both ddraig and Albion called out " **[BOOSTED GEAR FOURTH LIBERATION.]"**

" **(DIVINE DIVIDING FOURTH LIBERATION.)"**

"What the hell Albion, I thought that the gears powers were sealed upto the 3rd liberation and we couldnt access the rest of the abilities." Vali shouted at his dragon.

"( **I didnt tell you because only one person in the history of the sacred gears ever reached this level and the level beyond this one. I did not want you to chase over some pipe dream.)"** Albion replied.

Vali merely nodded in his head and didnt reply. It was obvious that he still was bummed out because of Albions secrecy.

"Who was this user Albion mentioned ddraig?" Issei asked out loud garnering Valis curiousity as well.

"[ **That would have been my strongest host, Belzard, he was the only one in history to unleash the true potential of the boosted gear without using juggernaut drive. Now enough talk take care of loki. I can already sense the mystic lightening hammer approaching us.]"** Ddraig said.

Both Issei and Vali nodded before they stared at Loki and began powering up. Two very strong auras were beginning to be seen. A redish black aura around Issei, and a whitish blue aura around Vali.

The auras then exploded outwards making the two invisible as two calls were heard out "[ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]"**

 **"(VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER)"**

When the auras cleared both the red and white scale mails were scene. However they were slightly different. Isseis looked more streamlined and had several more jets and jems embedded into it while Valis had a larger number of wings. And looked to be slightly more armoured.

The two of them were once again covered in their respective auras before they launched themselves at Loki. Who smirked before releasing his purplish aura and meeting the two dragon emperors head on. The three of them resembled 3 waves of red white and purple light clashing in the sky making up some very pretty light shows.

Loki them dashed back creating some distance between himself and the two dragon emperors before firing a strong torrent of magical energy at The two. Vali was infront of Issei in a flash as Albion called out " **(Reflect)"**

A blue shield was scene in front of Vali and it sent the magical attack right back at loki, who was surprised by the new development but didnt say anything and raised his own shield that stopped the attack. However he was not expecting what happened next.

As soon as Vali was done Ddraig called out "[ **Jet]"**. In a flash of speed Issei was in front of Lokis shield with his sword reared upwards and ready for a hit. "[ **Pierce, Transfer.]"** Ddraig said just as Issei swung ascalon downward making the shield shatter and his sword directly hitting Loki sending him crashing into the floor.

It was then molnjir had entered the area via a magical circle. Issei then turned to vali and said "Hold him of for a few moments. I am the only one with enough power to use molnjr."

Vali nodded and the two of them went their separate ways. Issei grabbed hold of Molnjr and began flying towards where Vali was fighting loki. Ddraig them began boosting. "[ **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]"**

Issei grit his teeth as he felt the stress and pain build up in his body. Despite being a lot stronger he was at his limit because of the long and taxing fight he had been fighting. Not to mention the attack he had taken head on to protect the two peerages.

"VALI DUCK NOW." Issei called out and Vali immediately dashed downwards getting out of the way. Out of now where a purple line appeared from sajis hand and wrapped it self around Loki keeping him from dodging.

As soon as he was gone Ddriag called out "[ **EXPLOSION, TRANSFER]"**. This in turn caused molnjr to grow to a colossal size.

With a loud war cry Issei swung Molnjr at the now bound loki making contact. "Curse you Red dragon emperor, White dragon emperor. I will one day have my venegence.!!!!" Loki screamed as he was encircled in a magical circle before being transported away.

Issei sighed in relief before he released molnjr and floated back to the ground. As soon as he touched the ground his balance breaker disintegrated and he sent Saji and Vali thankful smiles. Saji smiled back in return where as Vali just smirked and nodded.

Vali then turned to the rest of his team and said "Team lets move out." As soon as he was done Le fay created a transport circle and all the members of team Vali left with a down sized Fenrir following them. Issei sighed tiredly before sitting on his bum. It had been a very exhausting afternoon for him.

A few moments later Pheonix tears were distributed among the more injured people of the group which Included Issei, Rossweisse, Saji, Kiba. Once it was done Rias and sona both created their own magical circles and took their servants back to their family estates.

Once there everyone was congratulated by Sirzechs for a job well done after he heard the official report before sending everyone to bed. Once In his room Issei made sure to lock his door before taking a shower and laying on his bed. The last thought that crossed his mind was about a certain purple haired beauty.

(The next morning)

Issei was calmly walking towards Sirzechs's office in order to discuss and sort out the final arrangements for his transfer to inviglds peerage. However he was soon interrupted by the one person he was hoping would continue to leave him alone.

"Issei wait up." Rias called out as she jogged up to Issei who bit back a groan and put on his most neutral face in front of her.

"Rias Sama." He intoned respectively.

Rias frowned at his words. She desperately wanted to know what was up with her pawn. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to meet with Sirzechs Sama relating my sacred gear upgrades." He lied easily.

"I see. Will it take long? I want to talk to you." She asked.

"It shouldn't take to long. Rias sama." Issei said.

"Very well. please join me in the courtyard when you're done." Rias said. Issei merely nodded before the two of them went their separate ways. Issei was soon in front of Sirzechs's office and knocked on the door.

He was ushered in by Grayfia who informed him that Ivigld was waiting in the room as well. She smirked when she saw the young red dragon emperor walk faster than he usually did as he entered the Room.

He was cut off as he entered when a purple haired blur smashed into him making him stumble slightly. Smiling warmly he wrapped his hands around the girl in front of him and returned her hug. Sirzechs smiled at the scene and chose not to interrupt them since he knew the last few days had been nothing more than stressful.

Issei lightly broke the hug before lightly pushing her away. He then kissed her on the forehead making the girl blush as he warmly smiled and said "I told you Id come right back didnt I hime?"

"Yes you did." Invigld answered and turned her face to the side as her blush grew as she remembered what had been promised.

Sirzechs However then cleared his throat effectively ending the moment. He then spoke in an official voice and said "Invigld me and the other maous along with quiet a few clan heads have decided that Issei will be transferred into your peerage as your queen. Will you accept him?"

Ivigld visibly brightened at that and nodded after which Sirzechs turned to Issei and in the same tone asked "And you Issei do you want to be transferred from your current peerage into Inviglds?"

"I do." Issei answered.

"Very well then please follow me. I shall inform Rias of this development and we can then have the ritual to complete your transfer." Sirzechs said as he motioned for grayfia to lead them out.

As Sirzechs walked by Issei whispered only loud enough for Sirzechs to hear "That was a very well made situation." The only reaction Sirzechs gave was a light upward twitch from his lips. Soon the group of 4 were in the courtyard where Rias and the rest of the gremory peerage awaited them.

"Oni Sama what brings you over here. Oh and leviathan dono its great to see you again." Rias said politely though if one looked on close you could see the slight irritation in her eyes as She saw Issei standing close to Invigld.

"Ah Rias, I just came to inform of you of the councils new decision. Since Invigld is new to our world and has yet to form her own peerage the council and us Maous have made a unanimous decision to transfer Issei into her peerage." Sirzechs spoke in an official capacity.

"What why? Why not someone else?" Rias demanded in a loud Voice.

"Two reasons actually, One Issei is very strong and will be more than able to protect Invigld and two some of the clan heads after looking at him in the young devil gathering feel that your peerage is way to overpowered with him and want to balance it out." Sirzechs calmly explained.

"But that's not right. Issei is my beloved pawn you know that." She said desperately glancing at Issei, asking him, begging him to refute Sirzechs's statements.

"I am sorry Rias but the decision has already been made. And Issei himself has agreed to the transfer. So please hurry it up we shall talk more about the matter later." Sirzechs said in a stern voice as he released a tiny bit of his power making Rias and everyone else tense up a bit.

Rias reluctantly nodded before she pulled her magic and 8 pawn pieces left Isseis chest. Invigld then stepped forward and began the converting Ritual sending forward a Queen piece that Just before entering Issei mutated itself. Making everyone except Issei and Invigld shocked.

"Well Its done. Issei you'll have to go with Invigld back to her territory. I shall have your things delivered there. Also both of you will need to get ready for kuoh as well since I have recently enrolled Invigld as a transfer student there." Sirzechs said making Issei nod.

Invigld then created her own transport circle taking Issei and herself to the leviathan territory that was under her jurisdiction. It was separate from the one that the old maous had and was quite close to the sitri and phenex and bael lands.

As soon as they entered one of the castles living rooms, Issei grabbed Invigld by the hand and pulled her into his chest with both of his hands on her waist. Invigld blushed upon the contact but did not make any move to push him away.

"Say Hime do you remember the bet we made two days ago?" Issei asked.

"H-h-hai." She shyly stuttered out.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked softly. He had already decided that he wasn't going to pressurize Invigld into anything. She made him feel things that he didn't know that he could feel, he knew it in his heart that this was the girl for him and dearly hoped that he was the boy for her.

Invigld muttered out a very low affirmative before she hid her face in his chest. Smiling warmly Issei gently lifted up her chin with his fingers, his emerald green eyes bearing into her voilet ones. Both of them seemingly got lost in their respective eyes as their faces gently moved towards eachother.

Then there it was the moment their lips touched. Nothing could define the feelings the young couple felt. It felt as if something dull and monotonous was suddenly full of life like colour. It felt as if sparks were suddenly flying around. After what felt like days both of them broke away. Issei couldn't help but the keep a goofy grin of his face while Invigld snuggled in deeper into his chest so as to hide her now tomato like face. All was well.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Interlude

(The next day)

"Are your bags packed hime?" Issei asked as he watched Invigld leave her room and enter the lounge of the large leviathan mansion.

Invigld blushed at the nickname before she pouted and said "Mou don't call me that baka."

Issei inwardly smirked before adopting an innocent expression and asking in a just as innocent voice "Call you what Hime?"

"That." She said as she glared at Issei with a blush on her face.

"What hime?" He said as a smirk threatened to make its way on to his face.

"Mou. I hate you baka." She said before turning away with a huff. She was about to walk away when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Come on now hime don't be like that. I already told you that I call you that because you are my princess." He said as he pulled her against his chest.

Invigld blush grew upon the contact but she didnt say anything. After a few minutes of Silence Issei said "Are your bags ready Hime?"

Issei felt her nod and smiled to himself. He kissed her on the top of the head in a loving manner before taking her hand in his and said "Well then let us go home. According to Sirzechs we will be staying back at the renovated hyoudou mansion."

"Hai. By the way what will we say if your parents ask us for an explanation." Invigld asked as she turned around her head tilted to the side in a rather cute manner.

This time it was Issei who blushed and he looked away sheepishly before saying "About that Sirzechs said that I had to use the girlfriend card. The official story is that I met you at the camp and we both fell for eachother and became boy and girlfriend."

"Oh." Was the only thing Invigld could say as she looked down and buried her face in her hands to hide her blush. After she didnt answer Issei said

"Hime if you don't like that idea we can change it." He said to her as he pushed her back and stared into her eyes.

"No no no. Its not that. I don't mind being introduced as your girlfriend." She said her arms wildly flailing around.

Issei chuckled lightly before he grabbed het flailingly hands and softly rubbed them with his thumb. "So hime do you want to make it official.? Will you go out with me?" He asked as his emerald orbs gazed right into her violet ones.

"H-h-h-hai." Invigld stuttered out as she furiously blushed. Issei on the other hand had a million giga watt smile on his face.

He then raised Inviglds face by the chin and lowered down his head. He placed a gentle and chaste kiss on her lips. Just like the last time the kiss was a time stilling. A few moments later they broke away and stared into each others eyes.

It only took a single look into each others eyes and they were once again leaning into each other there lips once again locked on each other. This time however Isseis hands wrapped themselves around Inviglds waist while Invigld snaked her arms around his neck.

The kiss then grew into a make out session that lasted for about 10 minutes after which they broke away. Both of them had flushed faces and were slightly panting to get their breathing back under control. Issei leaned in and touched Inviglds forehead with his and said "That was amazing hime."

Invigld herself was not able to answer as her brain had been temporarily turned into mush. Issei grinned at the smile she wore on her face before he grabbed her hand and led her away for one final luggage check after which they would be going back to the human world.

(Back at the gremory mansion sirzechss office,)

Sirzechs was seen sitting in his chair, his face had a stony expression etched on it and it betrayed no emotion. On his side stood his wife, queen, maid and most trusted companion Grayfia. She too had a stoic expression on her face that showed aloofness to anyone who didn't know her. In front of the duo was a very angry and partially teary eyed Rias who wore all of her emotions on to her sleeve.

"Why did you do it?! You know how I feel about him, you could have easily given her someone else for her protection. Even if Issei asked to be transferred you should have forced him to stay with me." Rias Ranted at her older brother and sister in law.

"And why would I do that? Rias he knows that you let him die. You could have easily disposed of the fallen in your territory or you could have warned Issei. Do you think he would have refused your help? As for why we were lucky that he chose to stay with us instead of running. I gave him a favor from me and he cached it when he asked to be sent to Inviglds peerage. Being honest I would do the same things again and again if it meant keeping someone like Issei from running away." Sirzechs answered calmly his leader persona in full display.

"But what about me. My happiness. I am sure if we talked we would be able to reach some common ground to build up from." Rias argued.

"Listen Rias Issei being the red dragon emperor is a very valuable figure for us devils. While it was great that you ,even if the method you used was crude and dirty, managed to get him into our faction, your actions could have easily led to him leaving. Now to ensure his stay I had to make sure he stays happy. And currently his happiness and worth is much greater than your own. Thats all. Now before you go I will order you not to involve Isseis parents with any manipulations, you are also not to face off with Invigld during her stay in the human world. Believe me I will know if you did any of the aforementioned things and you won't like the consequences. Now leave." He said in a tone that left no room for questions or negotiations.

Rias gave him one last teary glare before she stood up and stomped out of the room. As she left she slammed the door in her wake showing of the huge amount of anger, despair and disappointment she felt right now.

As soon as the door was shut Sirzechss shoulders slouched down and he leaned back into his chair releasing a tired sigh. It was really hard being a leader of a whole specie. He then rubbed his forehead to rid himself of the headache that was threatening to split his head in two.

He then felt a pair of arms start massaging his shoulders slowly working on and removing the tension that seemed to have collected up in his shoulders due to the recent events. He groaned in relief as his wife worked her hands. "Just like that." He muttered making grayfia smirk. She just loved the way she had the strongest devil to have ever lived wrapped around her finger.

"Well at least the worse has passed now its up to them to work out the kink and make things work." Grayfia soothingly said helping her husband relax.

Sirzechs merely nodded his head too tired to actually say anything.

(Back with the gremory peerage.)

Rias was stomping away growling angrily. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only had she lost her love interest but her brother wasnt doing anything about it. It seemed as if the whole world was against her at this point. She growled again promising herself to find a way to get Issei back. She may have been forbidden from confronting Invigld but that didn't mean that she couldn't use her looks along with her peerage to win Issei back. Smirking devilishly she went back to where the rest of her peerage was waiting, a plan already forming in her brain.

Entering the lounge she was greeted by the rest of her peerage. She immediately informed the rest of them of the conversation that she had with Sirzechs. Once she was done silence had cascaded upon the group which was soon broken when akeno asked

"So what are we going to do about this Rias." She finished with a sadistic smile as she imagined a few tortures that she could inflict on the ones who pushed Issei away.

"We can't do anything. Oni Sama specifically forbid me from confronting leviathan." She said with a annoyed tone of voice.

"So what will we do buchou?" Asia asked curiously.

"Well I have two plans to get Issei back to us. One is to challenge him to a fight and beat him. The second is to seduce him." Rias said.

"I am not sure that seduction will work buchou. He hardly showed any reaction to us ever since he came back from training trip." Asia sadly noted making everyone quiet down as they knew what she was saying was true.

The silence was then broken by Kiba who had a light smirk on his face. Turning to Rias he said "Buchou I may have a solution."

"Well lets hear it then kiba. What do you have in mind." Rias asked curiously with the rest of the peerage looking at Kiba awaiting his answer.

"I think me and Xenovia should challenge Issei to a sword battle. We can put in the condition that should he win he will have to return to your peerage." Kiba said with a grin.

"That could work. Alright everyone let us return to the human world after all we have a match to prepare for." Rias said as akeno nodded before standing up and preparing a transportation circle to take them back to the Hyoudou residence.

(Elsewhere at the same time.)

Issei and Invigld had just transported from the leviathan territory into the hyoudou household. Issei had placed all of Inviglds things in the room next to his. The said rooms were also interconnected with a door that allowed easier access to each of the residents if there was ever a case of emergency.

After that was done he grabbed her hand before lightly nodding towards her with eyes quirked upwards in a questioning gesture. Invigld in response however breathed in a deep breath before she lightly nodded her head. She was now dressed up in a lilac colored full sleeved shirt that had flowers embroidered on it. Along with that she wore a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. Her hair to were made into a high pony. Despite the casual look she looked absolutely ravishing and Issei had a very hard time from keeping his eyes of her.

Issei on the other hand was dressed in a black skin tight full sleeved shirt, that showed of all of his muscles, and a pair of blue jeans. Taking her hand he led her to where his parents were before calling out "Ohayo tou san Kaa chan."

"Aah Issei you are back. Where are the rest of the girls and who is this young lady with you?" Isseis father Kenshi asked.

"I came back ahead of prez and the others as for her. Tou san kaa san please meet my kanojo Invigld Senju. I met her in camp we talked got close together and started dating a few days ago. I was surprised when she told me that she was transferring to kuoh so I offered her to stay here." Issei explained.

"Aah thats amazing. Even after your transformation I still say shes way to pretty for you." Isseis mother kanamei said.

"How is it that you do it. Despite being a pervert you have so many girls coming after you. Its unfair." kenshi ground out.

"Also deary I hope he hasnt been a pervert we know that he is a real beast. That is what he is." Kanamei said with a nod.

Isseis eyes began twitching horribly as he was quickly beginning to lose all of his composure. Something he had not done ever since his training.

"He didn't do anything perverted did he?" Kenshi said again and this time Issei lost it.

"Will you stop talking about me as if Im not here already? Seesh this is why I dont bring home any of my other friends." Issei said with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned away with a pout forming on his lips.

Invigld couldn't help but giggle at the dynamic shared by the family. She even blushed a bit seeing Issei pout it was a very cute expression in her very humble opinion.

The family of three turned to the giggling girl who then composed herself and said "Its nice to meet Mr And Mrs Hyoudou, Issei only had good things to say about you. And you do not have anything to worry about. He wasn't perverted in the least and always treated me with respect. He was the perfect gentleman. In fact our first interaction was when he asked me for a dance at the opening party at the camp."

Invigld said much to the shock of the older hyoudous. It was soon after that kanamei grabbed Inviglds hand and led her to the kitchen so that she could have a little girl talk with her sons girlfriend. Issei only watched the scene with a small smile his mind conjuring an image of green eyed and purple haired kids running around.

His father caught the look in his eyes before he grew slightly serious and asked "I see you have that look in your eyes. Are you sure about it.?"

"It feels right tou san. I don't know what to do. Being with her makes me happy and feel at peace. So far we've just taken a chance to see how things go. But I really want to have a serious relationship with her maybe even marry her one day." He answered back not taking his eyes of Invigld. Issei father only nodded at that before patting him on the shoulder. It was his way of giving his blessings.

Issei then turned to his father and asked "Hey dad do we have any family heirlooms like a sword for example?"

Kenshi adopted a thoughtful look as he rubbed his chin with his fingers before his eyes lit up and he said "Yes there is one. Why do want it?"

"Meh I developed an interest in kendo recently and want to practice it. So what better way than to get one of our family heirlooms for that purpose." Issei said with a shrugg making his father nod.

"Thats a good reason as any. Let me get it for you. I do not have any idea about what it is called but I was told it was quiet the blade back in the day." Kenshi said as he walked towards and disappeared into the basement leaving Issei alone in the room.

As he waited for his father to return Issei felt the presence of the Occult research club behind him. Slowly turning around he raised his eye brow at the group and said "What can I help you with?"

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. NOW THEN WHO CAN GUESS THE SWORD THAT ISSEI IS ABOUT TO GET. THE WINNER WILL GET A PM FROM MY PERSONAL ACCOUNT AND WILL ALSO BE FEATURED IN THE NEXT CHAP. READ AND REVIEW.**


	10. AWAKEN BENIHIME

"How may I help you Rias and the Orc?" Issei asked as he folded his hands on his chest and blankly looked at the group. Rias was slightly unnerved when she saw the blank look on the normally expressive pervert. Shaking her head she said

"I am here to Issue a challenge." She said as she folded her arms under her chest pushing it upwards.

"And what challenge would that be?" Issei boredly asked as he leaned back on the wall.

Rias motioned Kiba and Xenovia forward and said " A swordsman battle between you and my knights. If You win you can stay in Inviglds peerage. If you lose you come back to my peerage."

"Now why would I entertain your request Rias? I am not your pawn anymore. Not to mention the fact do you really think your knights hold even a candle to my talent and skills? I faced of a god and managed to push him back twice using my blade work alone. What makes you think that your knights are even worth my time?" Issei asked as he eyed his nails boredly before looking back at the group.

Kiba wore a slightly hurt look while Xenovia did not seem to be to bothered with the statement. However before anyone could speak Kenshi reentered the room. It seemed as if he had a sword more specifically a katana in his hands.

Even though the sword looked old and slightly rusty Issei could sense an undercurrent of power emanating from with in it. Not only that there was a subtle whisper coming from the sword itself. It seemed to calling for Issei to wield it.

" ** _[Benihime.]"_** Ddraig muttered inside of Isseis mind.

" _You know this sword?"_ Issei curiously asked back.

"[ ** _Yes I do. It was the weapon that gave my second strongest host the most problems whenever she faced its wielder. He was like you a direct descendant of Kenshin but his skill in using this blade were much higher than kenshin. His name was Urahara Kisuke.]"_** Ddraig answered.

" _Urahara Kisuke Kuh?"_ Issei answered before he zoned out of this conversation and paid attention to his surroundings once again.

"Thanks for the find tou san." Issei said with a smile as he took the sword from kenshi. The feeling of power grew once Issei took the sword into his own hands. It also vibrated a little as if tell that a conversation was due.

Issei turned to The occult research club members and smirked as his father walked away before saying "Fine I will entertain a spar. But it will take place in one week. I want to get used to my new sword until then."

"Very well. We shall meet in the training grounds in one week." Rias said before she turned away and led the members of the Occult research club away.

Issei then turned around and entered the kitchen before saying "Hey Kaa chan I am taking hime here to her room. She needs to see it after all."

"Alright then. It was a pleasure to meet you Invigld chan." Kanamei said as she gave Invigld a small bow.

"The pleasure was all mine. Kanamei san." Invigld said as she returned the bow after which she left with Issei and followed him to her room.

"Here we are hime. This will be your room. Mine is directly next to it. So if you ever need anything just knock. Also if you ever need to go shopping for decorations let me know I will show you the prominent stores around here." Issei told her with a smile.

"I'd like that. And Issei?" Invigld said as a small blush made its way on to her face. Her heart rate was speeding up at what she about to do and she was inwardly praying that her courage stay with her until the end.

"What is it hime?" Issei asked as he turned to her with his eyebrow raised. He didn't have to wait for an answer as two warm and soft lips touched his own. The kiss was small, and chaste but carried a lot of weight to it. "Thanks for everything." Invigld said as she was looking away a blush fixed on her face.

Issei himself was frozen in his spot and wasn't able to react. It was the first time she had initiated a form of affection and he kinda liked it. Invigld then went into her room leaving a dazed Issei outside. He was bought out of his stupor when he heard the door closing shut.

Softly smiling to himself he went back inside his room. However as soon as he sat on the bed he felt something pull him into his mindscape. Entering he saw that instead of the normal empty void like plane it now held a city.

" _I see you are finally here."_ A soft voice said from a distance.

"Who are you?" Issei questioned as he turned to the voice. The only thing he could make out was the figure of a girl in the distance.

" _I have been trying to reach out to you ever since you were born. That kind of potential hasn't been seen ever since I was with Kenshin and then Kisuke."_ The soft feminine voice said.

For some reason Issei couldn't remember the name ddraig had told him. It seemed to be evading him.

"So what now. I am here. What do you wish for me to do?" Asked Issei.

" _Tell me Issei what would you do if someone close to you like your parents or your girlfriend Invigld were in danger?"_ The voice asked out.

"Id do anything in my power to ensure their survival." Issei answered back in a strong voice.

" _Even if it meant sacrificing your emotions?"_ The voice asked.

"Yes." Issei answered without hesitation.

" _Even if it costs you your limbs and leaves you crippled?"_ The voice prompted once more.

"Without Question." Issei answered once again not a shred of hesitation in his voice.

" _And what if you were forced to forefeit your life in the process?"_ The voice asked.

"If it saves my precious person then without a doubt." Issei answered. It was then that the figure disappeared and the city began to shine.

" _Very well you have passed my test."_ The feminine voice said from behind Issei as two arms wrapped themselves around Isseis neck. He almost shuddered when he felt a warm breath touch his ear.

" _Call out my name master. My name is..."_ The voice said as the city suddenly disappeared and Issei opened his eyes back in the real world with a name on his tongue

"Awaken Benihime." He called out as his sword shown out and soon the rusty old blade was replaced by a shiny new one. It was a crimson coloured blade with a scarlet handle was in his hand.

Issei could only look at it in awe. It was among the most magnificent things he had ever seen. "Beautiful." Issei muttered looking at it.

" _Aww master you are making me blush."_ The same voice said in his mind albiet in a much more clearer version.

" _Is that you Benihime?"_ Issei asked.

" ** _[Thats her Alright. Good job partner now we have the perfect weapon to go along with our balance breaker.]"_** Ddraig said.

" _The old lizard said it master. Now then since you have awakened me it is time for training. I shall teach you all of kisukes techniques since you are already well versed in kenshins style."_ Benihime said.

 _"Yosh let us begin. And Benihime you arent a weapon to me. Just like Ddraig you are my partner and companion. Never think anything otherwise."_ Issei said.

" _Thank you master. "_ Benihime softly replied.

"Now then its time for training." Issei said as he made his way to the mansions training area. One which was personally made for him by azazel. Glancing down at the sword he knew that by the end of the week both kiba and Xenovia would be no match for him.

(Timeskip one week)

Issei was standing opposite of Both Kiba and Xenovia in the mansions training ground. Both of them had their swords out and were in the opening stances of both their sword styles.

Issei on the other hand was lazily standing with Benihime in its base form loosely held in his arms.

"Arent you going to get into stance Issei kun?" Kiba asked in a rather stiff tone. He found Isseis complete lack of interest slightly disrespecting and despite his normally calm personality he wanted nothing more than to beat Issei in to the ground and make him respect his skills.

"Maa Maa. For opponents like you this stance is more than enough." He said with a lazy shrugg of his shoulders making Kiba bristle at the implied insult.

However before kiba could reply Xenovia spoke up and asked " Arent you going to use Ascalon?"

"Nah this sword is better?" Issei said as he lazily waved Benihime at the two gremory knights. Xenovia narrowed her eyes at that and in a dangerous undertone asked

"Are you insulting a holy sword given to you by Lord Michael?"

"Not in the least. Ascalon is a great blade in its own right. I feel more at home with Benihime here." Issei said with a shrugg.

"Enough talk. Let us begin." Kiba interjected before he launched himself at Issei using his top speed. He then slashed his sword at Issei who leaned back letting the sword move to the ground before he swung Benihime at Kiba forcing the blond to leave his sword and jump back.

The entire move was fast paced and it made all the members of the occult research club to look on in shock considering the fact that Issei was not only kept up with Kibas pace but also out did him in technique.

Looking at the shock stricken faces that the orc members had Issei couldn't help but chuckle before he said " Now now come along I havent got whole day. And please make it a little interesting for me. That was a juvenile move."

Kiba looks towards Xenovia and both of them nod at eachother before disappearing and appearing in front of Issei attacking him. Issei However merely dodged all ofof Xenovias heavy strikes while deflecting kibas fast paced and precise strikes with his own.

After a few minutes of the same routine he grew tired of it before he whispered "Flash step." and disappeared in a red flash before appearing 10 metres away from the two swordsmen.

"If thats the limit then I have to say I am rather let down. I know both of you can do much better so get your game on." Issei said as he pointed Benihime towards his two opponents.

"You asked for it." Xenovia said before she collected holy magic into durandal before firing it at Issei while Kiba released torrents of Fire and Ice from his sword birth at Issei. Issei grinned before he pointed his sword at the incoming attack and said "Awaken Benihime."

As soon as he said that the old looking sword turned into the shiny regal red one. Issei then swiped it at the upcoming attack completely disintegrating it. However he was soon forced to Jump when several holy demonic swords erupted from the ground.

His opponents didn't let up as he was forced to block a swipe from Xenovia. However he surprised her by pushing her back with strength alone. Using flash step to get away he said "While I enjoyed this little excursion it is time to end this little farce. **NAKE BENIHIME**.!" He said before swiping his sword at the duo causing a large torrent of red coloured energy to fly towards them before hitting them head on causing a small explosion.

"Kiba! Xenovia!." Rias shouted out in worry. When the smoke cleared out the prone forms of both kiba and Xenovia were found on the ground unconscious and bruised. Seeing that the fight was over Issei said "Sleep Benihime." Causing his sword to go back to its sleep state.

He was about to turn and leave when Rias shouted out "How could you do something like that. Weren't they your friends??!"

"Hmm it was a fight was it not? If you wanted them away from harm you shouldn't have placed this challenge. Now then since I won I want you to uphold your end and to stay away from me. If you bother me again I will be forced to tell Sirzechs about this. And for the record no they are not my friends. Kiba was involved in the events that led to my death and I do not know Xenovia at all. Any ways the fight in it self was boring I was sure I'd have to use my balance breaker but I guess it was a mixture of my wishful thinking and overestimating them. Meh in the end I don't even care." Issei said before he left the room leaving the teary group that was the occult research club.

(With Issei)

Issei after the spar was seen lazily walking towards his room. Upon entering it he decided to take a shower to freshen up. When he was done he walked out of his room refreshed and clean before he went upto Inviglds room and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later Invigld opened the door and was now in a rather casual dress. A simple Tee shirt and a pair of trowsers. Even in the simple home wear she looked simply divine. Invigld blushed when she saw Issei looking at her before she softly spoke "Ano Issei is there something you want?"

This time it was Issei who blushed a bit before he gave an embarrassed chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. Once he got control over his emotions again he warmly smiled at Invigld, causing the girls cheeks to redden a bit more, before asking "Ne Hime I want to ask you a very important question."

"What question would that be.?" She asked as he tilted her head to the side and Issei had to consciously restrain himself from outright making out with her right then and there.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked with a small blush adorning his cheeks.

" _A date."_ She thought before her face lit up in a blush that was accompanied by a small but happy smile. "Hai I would like that." She answered in a low voice before looking at the ground.

"Great I will pick you up tomorrow at 2 p.m. Is that acceptable?" Issei asked with a big and happy smile. His smile was contagious and Invigld found her lips twitching upwards into a smile of her own. She then nodded her approval for the time before she retreated back into her room leaving a happy Issei outside, who was already busy in making his plans for the date.

 **BBANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW.**


	11. Filler Date

Issei was excited. Ok that was an understatement, excitement alone was not enough to describe the way he was feeling right now. His emotions were currently entangled in what was an internal warfare.

Elation, excitement, happiness, love danced around with worry, hesitation, sadness and fear, creating a rather impressive yet bewildering myriad of emotions. He felt the first half because of the hope he felt for his relationship with Invigld while the second and traitorous part was due to the many betrayals he had suffered in his previous relationships.

His emotional warfare finally reached the point where ddraig decided to cut in and say " ** _[Alright enough is enough, everything will be fine, just relax and go with the flow.]"_**

" _But what if everything happens again and I end up in an even bigger mess?"_ Issei asked back.

" ** _[Because the situation is different and most importantly you yourself are different.]"_** Ddraig calmly replied knowing that his host wasnt likely to have any logical thoughts at this moment.

" _Huh? What do you mean ddraig?"_ Issei asked confusedly.

"[ ** _What I meant to say was 1) You are not the weak human you were the first time around and are now an individual who faced a god and lived to tell the tale. 2) You arent being influenced by your perverted hormones like last time and are actually following your instincts. These facts alone should calm you down. You don't need to worry though even If something goes wrong you'll be able to come out on top. You are my partner after all.]"_** Ddraig said with a little boasting.

" _The old lizard is right master, the purple haired girl does not have any untoward intentions towards you. If she did I wouldve felt it."_ Benihime supplemented.

" _Thanks you guys I think I should get ready then."_ Issei said feeling much more confident as he stood up and made way to his closet.

(Meanwhile with Invigld)

" _Oh my maou I have a date with Issei. A date, but I have never been on a date before. What if I screw it up.? He has always been so nice to me. What do I do?"_ Invigld chanted in her mind almost having a panic attack.

Suddenly she felt a light bulb light up in her head and ran towards her cabinet before she pulled out an enchanted mirror. "Connect me to Mom."

The surface of the mirror soon became cloudy until the face of a red eyed purple haired older version of Invigld appeared on the other side. "Invigld dear is that you?"

"Yeah mom its me. I know we havent talked much due to our new roles and all but I really need a little advice from you." She all but pleaded to her mother who looked at her for a few moments before a smile lit up on her face as she asked.

"So whose the lucky guy?"

"W-w-what do you mean?" Invigld stuttered out as she felt her cheeks heaten up.

"Tut tut young lady. I can see it all in your eyes. Who is the young man who has ensnared my little Inviglds heart.?" Elena Leviathan nee Goldstone said with a small smile on her face.

She wasnt going to dissuade her daughter from going on this date but she would be having words with the said boy. After all she had to make sure it wasnt a horn dog who was just looking to use her little Invigld.

"He's the red dragon emperor and my new queen piece." Invigld answered as she felt her cheeks start to redden.

"Ho and how did you meet him and when did he become your queen? As far as I know he was the pawn of the gremory family.?" Elena asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you see..." Invigld said as she launched into an explanation on how she had met Issei. Telling her about her formal introduction into the society, getting a less than warm welcome. Issei asking her for a dance making the others turn their lustful gazes away from her. Then protecting her when loki attacked, him kissing her on the forehead and promising her to come back. How Sirzechs transferred him into her peerage, how he introduced her to his parents before asking her on a date.

"He seems to be a nice and well mannered boy." Elena said after a few moments of silence.

"He is." Invigld said in a simple voice.

"Very well then let me get you ready..." Elena said as she helped Invigld browse through several dresses as she prepared herself for the date.

(Several hours later)

Issei nervously stood infront of Inviglds bedroom as he contemplated on how to proceed. He was dressed in a black shirt and a blue jeans and was adorning a brown jacket on top of it all.

Taking in a deep breath and ignoring his tenants sniggers he knocked on her door and waited. A few moments later the door was open and Issei suddenly found himself lost for breath. There standing infront of him in a silver kimono was Invigld. Her long purple hair were made into an elegant bun that was held together by a small red ribbon. There was also a slight trace of make up on her face that overall exuded her beauty.

He was bought out of his stupor when Invigld shyly spoke and said "So um how do I look?"

"Hime you look beautiful breathtakingly so. I was momentarily lost for words." Issei softly said as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into him.

Invigld flushed at his words and the sudden closeness they now shared. After a few minutes of silently staring at Each other Issei removed his hand from her waist before he grabbed one of her hands and said "Well let us get going I hope you like what I have planned for us."

Saying that the duo left the house and first made way to the local cinema. Once inside he led her towards the counter and let her choose the movie she wanted to watch. He was surprised when she had chosen the latest inundation of Godzilla, that had come in the form of The king of monsters.

He however non the less was happy with her choice since he was a massive fan of the series and was even more pleased to find that she to was keen follower of said series. The movie lasted for a couple of hours after which Issei led her to a restaurant where they enjoyed a rather simple lunch with various food items that Invigld had never seen before given her western upbringing. She had only wore the kimono on the suggestion of her mother who argued that Issei would have liked it due to his Japanese upbringing.

And liked it he did. The whole of the lunch was spent with Issei softly smiling at Invigld as she tried the various foodsteps. The childlike innocence and wonder on her face made her even more beautiful and he found it hard to look away from her. If anything his belief and his partners reassurances were shining even brighter at her sight.

He was bought out of musings when Invigld said "Issei is something wrong? You have been dazing of for a while now and we need to leave."

Coughing a little to hide his embarrassment Issei nodded before standing up and leaving. By then it was already evening and They were now ready for the final part of the date which happened to be a festival.

Issei grabbed Inviglds hand and led her around the festival playing several games and winning certain awards. He even showed her some of the small rituals that couples performed to ensure the safety of their relationships.

The whole event continued until it was midnight when Issei led her to the highest point on the festival ground. One that would give them the best view of the fireworks that were due to appear in a few minutes. By then Invigld was tired and was letting Issei lead her around.

When they stopped she turned to Issei and said "Thank you for today Issei, I loved it."

"Anything for you my hime. Thank you for coming with me." He replied as he wrapped both of his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him. He then leaned down and captured her lips just as the fireworks went off. The kiss was a soft one that convey his feelings for her.

He was positively surprised to find her asleep when he broke the kiss. Shaking his head in a fond amusement he lifted her up in a princess carry before carrying her back home. He could have just teleported back home but for some reason he wanted to take the longer route back. Looking down at Inviglds sleeping form he knew that she was all the reason he needed to walk back instead of teleporting.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. NOW THAT THE FILLER IS DONE WE MOVE ON TO NEXT ARC. THE FIRST UNDERWORLD INVASION ARC.**


	12. Invasion P1

It had been several days since the date and life seemed to have fell into a steady step. Something Issei couldn't be more happy about. His days usually went about school, homework with his hime, training with his hime after which was another sessions of random time spending with his hime.

Both of them had grown closer apart and now Invigld herself occasionally initiated the physical aspect of their relationship. However she still retained a rather shy exterior something that made Issei love her even more than normal.

However today was not a normal day. Inviglds mother had recently found some respite with her duties for the alliance and had used the time given to spend it with her daughter, which is why Invigld was currently with her mother while Issei was training alone.

Currently he was practising using Benihime and his balance breaker at the same time. Along with practicing a few spells that Benihime had been teaching him. The spells belonged to a lost magical art called kido and was divided into two main categories. The ways of destruction Hado and the ways of binding Bakudo.

With a roar Issei sent an arc of energy into the wall completely destroying it after which he released his balance breaker form and sent Benihime back to her base mode before kneeling on the ground.

"( ** _That was several minutes longer than the last time. Lets keep up your new fighting style is coming along nicely and by the time it will be complete it will be among the most fearsome ones out there.)"_** Ddraig proudly said.

 _"You should be proud of your advancements master. Combining your own power based style, with kenshins close range technical style and Uraharas midrange magical one together is a near impossible task but I know if theres anyone who can do it its you."_ Benihime said through her mental link.

" _Thanks you to. I think that is enough for the day."_ Issei mentally thought. He was bought out of his musings when the sound of clapping reached his ears. Turning around he saw Sirzechs standing there with an amused expression on his face.

"Ah Sirzechs sama how may I serve you?" Issei said as he offered Sirzechs a wobbly bow.

"Non of that now Ise kun. I am here in the capacity of an older brother rather than the leader of an entire race." Sirzechs jovially replied with a wave of his hand.

"So how can I help you Ni sama." Issei asked with a grin as he straightened up.

"I just wanted to get away from the office for a while. It has been quite hectic recently due to the rating game tournament and the khaos brigade. The elders think that the tournament is perfectly safe and does not need any additional security." Sirzechs carefully said with a shrugg hoping that Issei would find the hints he was leaving behind.

Fortunately for him after honing his skills in the blade arts and tutoring with both Benihime and ddraig along with his transformation to a dragon Issei had become a rather intelligent person. Hence why he slowly nodded and with equal care said "Hmm that is rather careless of them, if the khaos brigade had an insider with them they could attack one of these games and cause considerable damage."

Sirzechs eyes suddenly twinkled when he saw that Issei had caught on. "I told them that but they did not listen. I am particularly afraid for tomorrows game. It is between the siblings of two of the super devils. Specifically when no one can be trusted enough."

"Well then I guess there can be no action taken. Meh ni sama I wondering if you could give me a small suggestion on a certain thought I had." Issei said with a smirk.

"Oh and what Idea did you need the suggestion about?" Sirzechs asked the twinkle in his eyes growing.

"I was thinking of going to all these games. As a good queen I need to help my king prepare for her future games. And you know what they say 'Good information is half victory.'" Issei said a wide grin now etched on his face.

The twinkle in Sirzechs eyes was almost blinding as he said "That is a wonderful idea Ise kun. I see you are taking your duty as the queen of the leviathan very seriously. I hope you'll join me in the guest area. There will be several other leaders there as well."

"Sweet. Is there anything else?" Issei asked curiously.

"Just one, where is Invigld? I thought she'd have been here with you." Sirzechs replied with a questioning look on his face.

"Ah that. You know how Azazel sensei recently sent her mother on small vacation right? So she went over to spend a few days with her mother before both of them need to start on their work again." Issei said with a shrugg.

"That does make sense. Oh well I look forward to seeing you at the rating game tomorrow. You can come with Azazel, he will come pick you an hour before the game begins." Sirzechs said to which Issei just nodded in response. They shook hands after which Sirzechs turned and left the room returning to his office.

As soon as he left the smile on Isseis face was gone and a blood thirsty expression was now on his face. " _It seems we will have_ _a test subjects to test our new powers."_

" _Ah yes master, you will be finally be able to use me in a real battle situation. I can't wait to taste blood again. It has been so many years since my steel has tasted an opponents blood."_ Benihime purred maliciously.

"( ** _Not to mention we will be able to send a proper statement_** **_to the underworld. Your previous image of a super pervert is not one that I like.)"_** Ddraig added.

" _Don't worry, A new image of the dragon of Domination will soon be seen."_ Issei confidently said as a reddish black aura surrounded him causing the air around him to become heavier.

He was bought out of his musings when a communication circle appeared near his ear. Cutting of his aura he raised a eyebrow at the circle before accepting the call.

"Hi Issei." Invigld chirped from the other side. Issei noticed that she seemed to be in much better spirits when she was with her mother. Her voice made him forget about the inevitable battle that he was going to participate tomorrow. He grinned at the effect she had on him.

"Ohayo hime chan. How are you doing? Is your mother well? When are you coming back?" Issei asked in quick succession.

"I am fine. Mom is ok just tired. And I'll be back when the new term kicks in. Anyway that isnt why I called you. Mom asked me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow. Think you can make it?" She asked wonderingly.

"I am really sorry hime chan." Issei said and he meant it. "But I have some really important work to do tomorrow. How about I come around this weekend?" Issei asked back.

"Oh that works then. What are you busy in then?" She asked conversationally.

"Hmm I have to go watch the rating game with Azazel sensei tomorrow. He needed a little more data on the boosted gear and he decided to take me to the game. Something about killing several birds with one stone." Issei non chlatantly said.

"Oh. I see. Then I guess I'll be seeing you at the weekend. Take care Ise." She cheerfully said.

"You to Hime Chan. Bye." Issei said before he cut the connection and went to take a shower.

(The next day)

Issei was sitting along with Odin, Azazel and a few other high profile members of the alliance as they waited for the rating game to begin.

Currently he was sitting at the table Idly sipping in his drink as Odin and Azazel were busy regaling on Odins visit to one of the strip clubs owned by the fallen angels. From the vivid descriptions that Odin put forward Issei felt that his old perverted self would have died for a chance to visit the establishment, but alas his new version wasnt all that interested.

It was then Issei noticed that Rias and her peerage had been transported into the arena for their game.

" _Its show time."_ He thought as he silently started to power up.

(Down in the arena.)

"Are we in the right place? There doesn't seem to be any sign that a rating game is going to take place here." Akeno noted confusedly as the peerage eyed the area surrounding them.

"You are right. Something is definitely wrong here." Rias said as a frown made its way to her face.

However before she could receive a plausible explanation Asia suddenly screamed in agony. Turning around quickly the whole peerage saw that she was currently being held upside down in a magical cage that had been casted by Diodera Astaroth.

"Diodera! what is the meaning of this? Let my bishop go!" Rias shouted furiously at the evilly smiling fellow young devil.

"You should have traded Asia with me when I gave you the chance. Now all of you will die at the hands of the original maous." Diodera said with a mad laugh as an army of the old maou faction appeared from a large number of magic circles.

"If you want your precious Bishop then come to that castle over there in one hour. I will play a game for her. That is if you successfully make it there." Diodera said as he turned around and disappeared in a green magic circle.

As soon as he disappeared the old maou faction army charged keen on killing the sister of the current lord Lucifer. Rias and her peerage on the other hand just readied themselves, hoping beyond hope to just pull of a miracle.

(Back with Issei)

Issei subtly activated Benihime and unleashed the boosted gear. Nodding towards Odin and Azazel he took to the air and waited for the oppertune moment to enter the fray.

He soon found said moment when The traitor astorath had disappeared in a magic circle and the old maou faction charged towards his former friends. Charging his power causing his blade and eyes to shine up he shouted in a booming voice " **NAKE BENIHIME.!** "

(Overall)

Rias and her peerage were surprised to see a crimson coloured arc like magic attack come out of the sky, before it cut down a few surprised soldiers of the opposing army.

Looking up they saw a figure encased in reddish black mist. The figure had dragon like wings, green glowing eyes along with a scarlet glinting blade simmering with barely restrained blood lust

Looking directly at Rias, Issei said " Go rescue your bishop I will handle things here." Rias didnt need telling twice and promptly turned around and ran towarda the aforementioned castle her peerage hot on her heels.

Once they were gone Issei turned to the remainder of the Old Maou factions army and with an evil said "I am going to give one chance, to pack your bags and run. Dont look back because you won't see anything. Want to know why?"

One of the braver members of the army nodded in response making Isseis grin turn feral as he said "Because you will be dead." As soon as he finished he unleashed all of his killing intent in the area. This coupled with Benihimes bloodlust caused nearly every soldier infront of him.

What followed was a few seconds of tense silence after which the whole army charged at him with a loud battle cry. Grinning Issei slashed Benihime with a shout of " **Nake Benihime."** Releasing several scarlet arcs that took down a large number of soldiers.

The soldiers however werent deterred by this and were soon in front of Issei. With a war cry one of the soldiers pounced at Issei only to be cut in half. Not waiting around Issei said " **Shunpo."** In a flash he was in the middle of the surprised chargers and began cutting them down.

Some of the soldiers who remained behind all created magic circles before firing large torrents of magic at Issei. Instead of dodging it Issei raised Benihime in a defensive manoeuvre and said " **Shield Benihime."** A red shield erected it self in front of Issei. It stood firm but Issei was pushed back as the attack continued on its path.

When it stopped Issei dropped the shield before pointing his sword at his attackers and saying " **Kirisake Benihime."** Immediately high speed, broken glass shaped shards of crimson magical energy left his sword and slashed the low class devils in front of him to many pieces.

From behind him a couple of devils sneeked up, in attempts to end him only for him to disappear in a shunpo before reappearing behind them and cutting them down. He then looked at the now relatively thinned army of The old Maou faction. He idly noted that the wings Azazel and Odin had taken were even more thinned. Well that had to be expected both of them were pretty high up in the food chain.

Getting his attention back to the remainders of his section of the army he raised a hand and began to chant

"O Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, you who bears the name of Man, Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south! **SHAKKAHŌ"**

He finished releasing a strong crimson ball of magical energy at the remaining members of the army. The low class devils raised their shields to block the attack but were not successful as the attack blasted through their shield and rammed into them causing an explosion to take place.

When the smoke cleared the only thing left were embers of ashes of the remains of the soldiers that used to be infront of him. As he finished Azazel flew up to him. After taking in his bloody appearance along with the ashes of his opponents Azazel let out a whistle and said "That is quiet a lot of blood."

Issei in response turned to him and let out a unrepentant shrugg and said "Non of it was mine."

"Damn you are scary kid. And to think you used to be a useless pervert just a few months ago." Azazel said as he chortled at the disgruntled look Issei wore as he remembered when he was just another pervert.

"Well I am thankful to vali, ddraig, tanin ossan and Benihime for their help. Other wise I would still be a useless pervert." Issei said with a shrugg.

"I can understand how Ddraig, tanin and your sword spirit might have helped, what did Vali do?" Azazel asked curiously.

"Opened my eyes." Issei simply replied before silence fell in between the two. A few moments later Issei said "Im going to deal with the traitor. What are you going to do?" He finished with a curious expression.

"Im going to go to Sirzechs and help him wind everything up." Azazel answered with a shrugg. Issei then nodded before he flew of towards the castle that was currently holding a rating game between Diodera and Rias.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	13. Invasion P2

"Let Asia go Diodera." Rias shouted as she and her peerage entered the throne room where Diodera was sitting, with Asia crucified on a structure behind him.

"Now now my dear rias do you really think you can beat me? Not only Am I much smarter than you but after the blessing from ophis I am much stronger than you. There is nothing that you can do to save yourself and your peerage. You will all die today." Diodera said as he opened his eyes. His hazel eyes glinting maniacally.

"Now that is a fine speech." A voice said and all of the inhabitants of the room turned to the source only to find Issei there casually leaning against the window pane with Benihime on his lap.

Diodera narrowed his eyes at Issei, he hadn't sensed his presence. "How did you get in here you filthy half breed.?"

"Through the window and to think you call yourself smart. Do you even have a brain? And here I thought you were different given how intelligent Beezelbub sama is." Issei sarcastically said from his position.

"You bastard. Die!!" Diodera shouted as he released a large amount of magic towards Issei, causing a small explosion to occur.

"Hahahahahaha take that you bastard thats the power of the ones blessed by ophis." Diodera said with maniacal laugh.

"Its not that impressive." Issei said from behind of Diodera causing every devil in the room to widen their eyes in suprise.

Touching his back before Diodera could react Issei said " **Hado #1 Sho."** Immediately Diodera was blasted away causing him to crash into a wall before being buried under its debris.

He then turned to The structure holding Asia and then stabbed benhime into it before saying " **Kirisake Benihime."**

The sword then began releasing small shards of magic into the structure at the very fast speed slowly but surely over powering it. Diodera by now had managed to come out of the debris and had after looking at what Issei was doing begun to laugh as he shouted "It doesnt matter what you try that crucifix was made by the high tier longinus Annihilation maker there is no way a second class weapon like yours will even scratch it, let alone destroy it."

Issei spared him a bored glance before looking back the structure and saying "If you think that then you are even stupider than you look."

As he said that the structure holding Asia collapsed causing the blond haired nun to go on to her knees panting. Grabbing Benihime he turned to a now fearstricken Diodera and stared at him.

For a few moments Isseis face held a blank look but then a blood thirsty smile broke out on his face as both he and Benihime began emitting a strong aura of killing intent and bloodlust.

The effect was enhanced as a reddish black aura surrounded him while his emerald eyes began glowing. "D-d-d-dont c-c-c-come.." was all Diodera was able to stutter out, under Isseis bloodlust, when Issei disappeared before reappearing infront of Diodera and swinging Benihime at him. Diodera screamed in pain as he felt the cutcut but Issei wasn't done.

Disappearing in speeds, that even kiba with his knight abilities would have been hard pressed to match, Issei constantly moved cutting in Diodera repeatedly all around his body. Finally Issei stopped facing away from Diodera as he slashed his sword to clean it of the blood as he whispered the name of the move " **Hiten no Mitsurgi** :- **1000 katto no yuri shi."**

As soon as he finished Diodera collapsed on the floor his whole body bleeding heavily painting the floor red. Rias and her peerage watched with a mixture of fear and awe as Issei had just killed a high class devil, brother of a maou as if it were nothing.

"Issei do you know what you have just done? You just killed a heir to one of the 72 pillars. Do you even know what that entails for you?" Rias asked cautiously not knowing how to deal with this new and blood thirsty red dragon emperor.

"Oh don't worry he's not dead, I didn't cut any of his vital organs and his devil healing will ensure that he survives. For all intents and purposes he is only unconscious." Issei answered with a casual shrugg all of his previous bloodlust gone.

However Rias could answer Isseis senses picked up something else and his head snapped towards the air above the throne. Rias while confused at his action. Sure enough a green magic circle appeared and a handsome, regally dressed man appeared from within. Issei could easily tell that this man was several leagues ahead of Diodera.

"Ho and who might you be?" Issei asked as he tilted his head to the right.

"I am one of the leaders of the old maou faction. The heir to the original maou beezelbub and your executioner for today Shalba Beezelbub." Shalba arrogantly announced.

"How interesting. Do it Ddraig." Issei said with a drawl.

[ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]"**. Ddraig roared out and in a flash of red light Issei was now seen clad in his scale mail. With power and bloodlust rolling of him in spades Issei stretched his wings and flew upto Shalba openly challenging him.

"Your army and accomplice were rather weak opponents, I hope you'll be enough to sate Benihimes bloodlust." Issei said as he pointed the glowing scarlet blade towards the old maou.

Shalba bristled at the disrespect and snarled out "I'll teach you your place you flithy dragon." Saying that he raised his hand toward Issei causing a golden pillar to appear around Issei. Issei immediately retaliated not giving Shalba a chance to complete the spell as Ddraig called out

"[ **Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost. Explosion]"** Using the new energy Issei created a large fireball and shot it at Shalba who had to cut his spell of in order to dodge the fireball.

He wasnt given much respite as Issei ,using a flash step was soon in front of Shalba and said " **Hiten no Mitsurgi:- Gyaku zanshu."** He finished swinging Benihime from down to up with a reverse grip. Since it was the blunt part of the blade in question shalba was sent flying through the wall and outside.

The hit was strong enough to broke a few bones something that Shalba noticed with a slight grimace. He then turned his attention back to Issei who was floating in front of him. Shalba knew that he couldn't gloat and Issei could harm him given the nature of his abilities. While he was magically at least a couple of levels higher than Issei the versatility of Isseis abilities and the effectiveness of his tools more than made up for that gap.

Chancelling in his magical energy Shalba realised large amounts of magic that soon took shape of holocaust. He then directed the holocaust towards Issei, with the bugs then surrounding him in an orb like shape. Issei immediately retaliated bye setting himself on fine hence there by burning the insects.

He however didnot not have time to react as Shalba was in front of him and had in a point blank range fired a strong demonic magical strike at Issei, sending him crashing into the floor.

He then fired of 5 quick orbs of magic at Issei causing an explosion to occur. However he did not have any time to check if his attack was successful as a white armored hand impaled him from behind.

Coughing out blood Shalba coughed and turned out only to see the smirking face of Vali.

"Vali lucifer why did you betray your fellow old maous?" Shalba asked with a pained cough.

"There was nothing personal, but the only one allowed to kill my rival is me." He said as he swiped his hand causing shalba to fly of into the distance. Shalba wasnt given a chance to land and recover as Issei sped out of the smoke and cut shalba in half with a clean cut.

Turning to Vali Issei removed his helmet magically and with a deadpan said "You do Know that I had everything under control right?"

"I do, but sitting out of the action isn't something I like to do." Vali answered with a smirk.

"Anyways why are you here Vali? And more to the fact how did you get here without anyone sensing you?" Issei asked with a sigh and a small glare.

"That was because I had ophis bring me here." Vali said as he pointed upwards. Following his finger Issei saw a small black haired girl floating in the air.

"And why did you get her to bring you here?" Issei asked as he sweated lightly. Being in the presence of the strongest being in the world wasnt something that he liked.

"Because I wanted to see him." Vali said as he looked behind of Issei. Following in Valis line of sight, Issei soon found himself looking at a sight that took his breath away.

Up in the sky was the biggest european dragon he had ever seen. It was a magestic red celestial dragon whos defining feature was definitely its 4 gigantic wings and a horn on its snout.

"Great Red, he is my goal, the one I want to beat and surpass. My dream is to beat him and officially take the title of The White dragon god of supremacy." Vali said as he broke Issei out of his stupor.

"Thats a mighty goal." Issei replied back with a smile.

"It is because of that, that I must make a point clear, we will have our destined battle in the future, but until then there are a lot of other people I want ti fight, so our rivalry wont be my primary concern." Vali said.

"Heh don't worry about it, there are several things I want to achieve as well. Until then Ill leave you to prepare for your eventual loss by my hand." Issei said with a smirk.

"Heh, we'll see about that wont we. Anyways later Hyoudou." Vali said as he turned around and vanished in a silver magic circle.

(With ophis)

"One day Great Red, I shall defeat you and take my silence back." Ophis muttered before she disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

(Back to regulars)

Once everything was done Issei sighed and deactivated both his balance breaker and the boosted gear. Floating down to the ground he scratched his head and shot a little grimace towards all the blood on his person.

He was bought out of his musings when Azazel and Sirzechs both landed next to him with fairly relaxed looks.

"So I guess everything went according to plan huh?" Issei asked.

"It went better than the actual plan. As of now The khaos brigade are down by two of their factions." Azazel answered lazily.

"Two factions, how what do you mean?" Issei asked back in a slightly confused tone.

"Its simple really, with the fall of kokabiel we were able to beat the fallen angel contingent of the khaos brigade and after todays failed invasion, the old maou faction is dead. All 3 of their leaders have been slain and its only a matter of time before our armies ransack the remaining of their forces." Sirzechs answered with a smile.

"I see, that makes sense, but we only got the leviathan and beezelbub arent there two more houses?" Issei asked curiously.

"I got Cureserey Asmodeus today, you managed to defeat Shalba Beezelbub while Azazel killed katerea leviathan two months ago. The lucifer clan is currently under Rizviem Lucifer but he hasnt been active in centuries. So we currently face no threat from them." Sirzechs said though their was a small frown on his face at the mention of Rizviem Lucifer.

"Is this Rizviem character related to Vali in any way?" Issei asked his curiosity getting the better of him. At that question both Sirzechs and Azazel had looks of disgruntlement and sorrow.

"Rizviem is valis grandfather and all in all not a very good person. Vali had a very difficult childhood due to Rizviem and that is putting it as mildly as spreading chocolate over your bread." Azazel said with a frown.

"Issei kun, I want you to promise me that you will run as fast as you can if you ever encounter Rizviem regardless of the situation. He is not someone to take lightly." Sirzechs said seriously his eyes no longer twinkling.

"Whats so bad about him?" Issei asked feeling lost.

"Lets just say that he makes the beliefs of humans regarding devils look sane and he has a massive amount of magical energy and power. In fact he is just behind me in terms of power and just slightly ahead of ajuka. He like us is a super devil and its only my and Ajukas presence that keeps him at bay." Sirzechs said with a grim smile.

Issei shivered at the description before nodding in agreement. He certainly would not be seeking out this Rizviem character any time soon.

Before he could speak Azazel spoke up and said "You should get going, we'll handle the clean up, oh and before you go I have it on good authority that your girlfriend is waiting for you."

Not waiting for a single moment Issei disappeared into a red magic circle and made it back into his room, leaving behind both Azazel and Sirzechs both of whom were now chuckling at the scene.

Once inside his room, Issei made way to the bathroom and took a quick shower to freshen up. Once he was ready he left the room and went down stairs to find Invigld talking to Rossweisse.

"Hime chan Im back." Issei announced causing the purplette to perk and turn to him. As soon as she saw him she jumped up and wrapped him in a warm hug which was promptly returned.

"Not that I am not happy to see you, but what are doing back so soon? I thought you'd want to spend as much time as possible with your mom?" Issei asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well you see, Azazel sama sent Rossweisse chan to me, since odin sama left without her, we just hammered out the details and now she has agreed to join my peerage as a bishop. It took a mutated piece for me to resurrect her." Invigld brightly replied.

"Heh that is awesome, she is a very powerful warrier." Issei said as he smiled at Rossweisse giving her a welcoming nod.

"I am happy to be here as well, the conditions of living in the underworld are much better than in Vahalla, not to mention the pay here rocks." Rossweisse said with a small chuckle.

"Well I am glad that you like it. Say Rossweisse san, are you going to join the school as well?" Invigld asked curiously.

"I will have to talk to Azazel sama for that, but I'll most probably join in the capacity of a teacher." Rossweisse said with a shrugg.

"Oh well, Im pretty happy now." Invigld said with a smile as she began talking to Issei telling him all about the time she had spent with her mother.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW.**


	14. Kyoto arc predate

It had a been a couple of days with Issei enjoying a nice family dinner with his parents along with Invigld and her mother. The situation in the underworld was now calm and the old maou faction had been completely exterminated. Currently we find our protagonist lazily sitting on his chair by the window waiting for the class to begin.

He wondered when Invigld would join the school. He knew that she was homeschooled and rather shy which was why she hadn't joined. He however quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his brain as the door opened and his homeroom teacher entered the class.

"Alright class I have two announcements to make. We will be having a transfer student joining us and There will be a change in your homeroom. I have been transferred to another class so a new sensei has been assigned to yours. So without further ado let me first call in the Transfer student." The teacher announced.

The door opened and Invigld stepped in with a shy look on her face and said "Ano my name is Invigld Leviston I recently moved to Japan with my mother please take care of me." She said in perfect Japanese.

"Ooh a foreigner and she can speak perfect Japanese how amazing." The girls in the class tittered excitedly. The perverted duo were about to make a perverted comment about but were stopped when Issei punched the two of them on the head and said

"Shut it you are already making her uncomfortable with your mere presence don't add to that effect with your words." Sitting back in his seat he ignored the looks of shock that his classmates had when he hadn't made any perverted comments himself. Though he hadn't done anything perverted in nature since he returned a month ago after dealing with loki, it was still hard for his classmates to accept the change.

"Thank you for the help Hyoudou. Leviston san please sit next to Hyoudou he'll show you around during the break or after school." The teacher said in a slightly dazed voice. Issei nodded in response as he smirked inwardly magic was truly a wonderful thing.

Issei then motioned Invigld towards the seat next to him and smiled at her as she sat down. The look in her eyes told him that she wasn't very happy with the fact that he had used magic on a regular human being and she was going to have words with him about that soon.

"And now for your new homeroom teacher please give her a big hand." The teacher said as he pointed towards the door as Rossweisse entered the room. Once again gasps of shock went around the room but were quickly silenced when the introductions were done. Once done the old homeroom teacher bid the class fair well and left the room.

Rossweisse then turned to the class and said "The first thing on our propaganda is the upcoming class trip to kyoto. The principal and the rest of the senseis have decided that this year will be a two week long trip instead of the normal 4 day one. We will be staying in one of the top tier resorts while having several guides who will show us around the city. We will be visiting several historical sights along with generally touring the state. Any questions?"

"Just one sensei, Do we need to stay in our uniforms or are we allowed to dress up according to our choice?" Issei asked as he lazily raised his arms and gave an equally lazy wave.

"You can wear clothes of your own choosing Hyoudou san. Though you will need to check in with the teacher assigned with your class. It wouldn't do to have any of our students to get lost in a city as big as kyoto wouldnt it?" Rossweisse said with a slightly humerous tone near the end getting a small round of chuckles as a result.

"Thanks sensei." Issei said with a light smile as he calmly leaned back into his chair. Rossweisse only nodded in response and looked over to class silently asking if anyone else had any more questions to ask.

"Ano sensei when will the trip take place?" Asia asked politely, she was wearing a forlorn expression on her face as she tentatively eyed Issei.

"The trip will take place a week from now. Anyone else?" Rossweisse said as she fleetingly glanced around the class.

When no further questions were asked Rossweisse started the classes of the day and time went on without a hitch. It was during lunch time that Issei stood up and look towards Invigld before saying "Say levistan san let go, I can show you around the cafeteria and the student council room. We can continue the rest of the tour after school."

Invigld nodded and stood up following Issei out of the room, both of them ignoring the mutterings of their classmates. Issei knew that by tomorrow more than a few ridiculous rumors would be flying about how he would have attacked the new defenseless transfer student.

So it was a few minutes later that the duo grabbed their lunches before heading to the roof. Once on the roof Issei subtly clicked his fingers erecting a small barrier around the roof that would keep any of the ordinary folk away from the place. Giving the duo a bit of privacy before they had to go back to class.

Once he was done he turned around to look at Invigld a small smirk playing on his lips when he saw that she had her hands on her hips and was tapping her feet on the ground in a show of impatience.

"Whats wrong hime chan ? You look Irritated for some reason." He asked innocently the smirk still playing on his lips.

"You know well what I am Irritated about Issei Hyoudou so dont you dare play this game with me." Invigld said back with a glare.

Still smirking Issei moved and wrapped his arms around Invigld waist and pulled her closer to him before he lowered his head and whispered "What game?"

"You know the one where you explain why you used magic on that human to influence his decisions." She replied with a slight stutter as her cheeks reddened due his closeness.

"Oh I dont think it was anything bad, it did give me the chance to spend more time with you Hime chan. When you think of it like that Id probably do it again." Issei finished thoughtfully as he pecked Invigld on her nose.

Invigld pouted at that before she huffed and said "Mou why can't I stay mad at you? You are way to charming for your own good."

"Thats where you are wrong hime chan I am only this charming when you are around. This side is only for you and for anyone you deem worthy of sharing me with." Issei said with an unrepentant grin.

"What do mean anyone I deem worthy of sharing you with?" Invigld asked with a small tilt of her head. She knew that harems were a norm in the supernatural world and Issei had every right to chase after any girl he wanted. So she was slightly confused that he wanted her approval on who could be or could not be added to the group.

In response Issei then shifted her hair to the left side clearing up the right side of her neck. He then leaned down and softly began kissing her neck making Invigld moan as her face went beet red. From in between the kisses on her neck he said "Because I already lost myself before and this time I have you. I trust your choices much more then I my own."

Invigld didnt reply but her heart warmed at his words. Issei then disentangled himself from Invigld after which both of them sat down and started eating lunch. As they ate Issei inquisitively stared into the distance before he spoke up and said "You know hime chan we really need to make a club of our own."

"Club?" Invigld asked with a tilt of her head with a question mark floating on top of her head.

"Ya you know the sitri peerage makes up the student council, while the occult research club belongs with the gremory peerage. We could set up a club of our own with us and any of our future peerage members. Rossweisse san can be our advisor so it all fits." Issei elaborated seriously.

"Hmm that is a very good Idea, I am all for making the club. We have to go to the head master for getting our club permission right?" Invigld asked.

"Normally that is what we would do, but since this devil territory and two high class devils have full fledged peerages here we will have to ask anyone of them to process the paperwork for our club. I think we should ask Sitri sama for it, she seems used to this kind of thing." Issei said in a teacher like voice as he explained the situation to Invigld.

"Ok then we can go talk to Sona right after school ends." Invigld said with an emphatic nod of her head.

"Oh I didnt know that you were on first name terms with Sitri sama?" Issei asked curiously.

"Oh yeah we met up after your fight with Loki she was nice to get know to, much better than gremory." Invigld said with a smile.

"Oh that is good." Issei said with a smile as both of them continued eating while making small talk on a few unrelated and unimportant topics. The rest of the day went by without any problems and after school the Leviathan peerage found themselves walking towards the student council room.

Once there Invigld knocked on the door and then waited. The door was opened a few moments later by Tsubaki who was surprised to find Invigld and the others there. "Hi baki chan, can we come in I would like to talk to Sona chan."

"Of course Leviathan Sama." Tsubaki said stoically. Though Issei had to mentally restrain himself to stop from sniggering as he noticed how Tsubakis eyebrow twitched at the mention of her nickname.

Entering the room they were led to a back door that had a few sofas. Sitting on one of the couches they waited for Tsubaki to bring sona in. The wait was a short one as Sona entered the room with Tsubaki in tow just a few minutes later.

"Ohayo Invigld what can I do for you?" Sona said as she nodded towards the leviathan peerage.

"Ohayo sona chan I was wondering if you would help us make a club of our own, you know for my peerage." Invigld said with a smile.

"That can be arranged, do you have any specific idea or theme on how you want your club to go by?" Sona asked as she pulled out a small notebook with a pen.

"Make it a music band by the name of Atarashī hōkō Sona Sama." Issei interjected into the conversation.

"Are you sure about the Hyoudou san, Invigld?" Sona asked.

"Yes we are sure, that is what we want. It will obviously take a little time for us to get the set up and other peerage members but we will be fully functional by the end of the year." Issei said with Invigld and Rossweisse nodding along showing their agreement with the idea.

"Ok then, before you can even begin recruiting new members you will need a club or in this case a band advisor along with a manager. You normally wouldn't need a manager but since this is a band and not a club so you will need a manager." Sona said as she looked among the group of the three.

"Well I will be the band advisor, since I am a member of the staff it is natural that the responsibility be given to me." Rossweiss spoke up getting a nod from Sona.

"And I will be the manager, I am not really one for performing so the least I can do is be the manager for the band." Invigld shyly said.

"Ok then, that should be everything. I will handle the necessary paper work and some of the other minor issues like club room and instruments. The band should be up and running by the time you guys return from the trip to kyoto. Is that all?" Sona asked.

"Yes that is, I will see you later Sona chan." Invigld said as she stood up and shook Sonas hand before leaving the room.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	15. Kyoto Arc p2

Issei idly stared out of the bus window as the second years of kuoh academy travelled for their annual trip to kyoto. Invigld was seated next to him with her head resting on his shoulder as she softly snored.

Most of the boys and the girls in the bus glared at Issei. The boys because he had a girl whose beauty not only matched the great ladies of kuoh but also surpassed it, leaning into him.

The girls were glaring at him because they felt that he was acting like a pervert by not pushing Invigld away from him. Issei however did not care about what they thought of him. He knew that in the grand scale of things all of them were no bigger than ants.

Sighing in slight boredom he took out his phone before connecting the earphones in as he started playing his musical playlist. As he stared out the window he couldn't help but feel that the upcoming trip would be a little troublesome.

He didn't know how to describe it but the air had a certain heaviness to that he did not like. There was a slight tension that seemed to grow as they neared kyoto. He knew that some how one way or another he would once again find himself stuck right in the middle of yet another conspiracy.

But meh he kinda liked this feeling, it gave him a thrill that he loved. The journey then continued in the same pace and the group of second years from kuoh academy finally reached kyoto a number of hours later. As soon as they arrived Issei gently cajoled the sleeping Invigld awake before the duo walked out of the bus.

Once outside Issei closed his eyes and let his senses spread out into their surroundings. He liked to be aware of any dangers that might have been lurking. When he found nothing of any significance he opened his eyes and idly followed the rest of his year mates to where their teachers were waiting.

Once the whole year was together Azazel spoke up and said "Al right everyone we will be checking into our resort soon. The school was kind enough to get 2 sets of rooms for each class. Your home room teachers will be the ones you report to and they further will report. For know we want all of you to settle into your rooms before meeting us out in a couple of hours."

When everyone nodded in assent the large group broke up according to their classes and were then lead by their teachers towards their rooms. Issei idly followed Rossweisse with the rest of his class mates. The tension in the air was suddenly palpable. He tensed his body and readied himself for any and everything. Both ddraig and Benihime accepted this with small nods and began channelling a small bit if power to ensure that Issei could get into battle gear without much toughness.

Once everyone was in their resort rooms, Issei excused himself from the rest of the boys in his class and walked out intent on talking with Azazel. Something about this place didn't match up to a simple school trip.

Finding Azazel sitting alone in the lobby he made way towards him and said "Oi Sensei I need to have a word with you."

Azazel looked up with a lazy smile and nodded before the duo walked towards an empty corner. Once there Azazel set up a few privacy wards before turning to Issei and saying "So what did you want to talk about sport?"

"Is everything okay here? I just feel as if we've walked into a temporary war zone." Issei asked with a deadpan.

"So you noticed kuh? We dont really know whats going on here, but I have already sent word to both Gabriel and Serafall they will be here in a couple of days to talk with the yokai higher ups. Untill then it will best to stay on your guard and be ready for everything." Azazel replied sombrely.

"Noted, thanks sensei. I will keep an eye out and let you guys know if I can find out what is wrong." Issei said with a nod.

Azazel smiled at that before shooing Issei away. He then glanced at his watch and found that the group still had an hour before they had to leave for sight seeing. Sighing to himself he went to the bar to grab to a small drink.

With the girls of class 2A Invigld was slowly but surely getting annoyed by her classmates. All of them were continuously hovering around her in order to protect from the beast that was Issei Hyoudou.

Her Issei was no beast, he was very protective of her and was the perfect boyfriend to her, these bitches knew nothing. Tuning them out she politely excused herself and moved away. She was about to move away when Asia and Irina stopped her.

"Can I help you?" Invigld politely asked the two girls.

"Umm we have a favor to ask of you." Asia asked in a low voice. Nodding in response Invigld followed the duo to an empty spot and said

"Ok talk then?" She said.

"Would it be possible for you to arrange a meeting with Issei for us?" Irina asked.

"What about?" Invigld asked in a slightly defensive manner.

"Nothing serious, he was my childhood friend and our reunion wasnt an ideal one. I just wanted to thank him for what he did while fighting kokabiel and then his role during the peace conference." Irina said honestly making Invigld nod at her in an approving manner. She turned her head towards Asia and quirked an eyebrow in her direction asking her to present her reasons.

"I want to thank him for saving me from Diodera and I want to ask him a personal question. Its nothing harmful or anything just a small bit of curiosity that needs to be fullfilled." Asia shyly said in a low tone.

"Very well, I'll talk to him and get him to talk to the two of you, but that is as far as I'll go. I wont However influence any of the decisions that he makes as a result of the conversations. Are we agreed on that ground?" Invigld asked getting nods in response.

With the conversation over Invigld and the rest of the girls left the room to meet up with the rest of their year mates for the upcoming sight seeing trip. Outside Invigld and the rest of the rest of the girls of class 2 B met up with the boys who were already waiting at the lobby with the teachers.

What surprised Invigld was that Issei was holding a conversation with kiba. What confused her was that she couldn't tell if the conversation in question was serious or a casual one since both boys had blank faces with a relaxed body language.

"Alrighty then, since everyone is here you'll be sorted into groups that will be supervised by an assigned teacher. Here are the groups..." Azazel the acting head teacher said as he began to read out the formed groups with their teachers.

Issei however was unsurprised that his group mainly consisted of the supernatural second years with Rossweisse being the assigned teacher. And just like that the group broke up and went there separate ways. The supernatural second years themselves were a divided group with Issei and Invigld walking of ahead of the group, theirs arms linked together.

"Say Issei?" Invigld called getting a hmm from Issei prompting her to go on.

"What were you talking to kiba about?" Invigld asked.

"He wanted to apologise to me." Issei answered with a one armed shrugg.

"What for?" Invigld asked inquisitively.

"For his role in my reincarnation, I in response told him that while I dont really blame him for what happened we most likely won't ever be friends. Sure we will be friendly acquaintances but full fledged friends? That won't happen." Issei answered with a lazy shrugg.

"I see, can you do me a favor?" Invigld asked with a bit of reluctance and nervousness. She knew that her boyfriend didn't like the occult research club and this thing had quiet the potential to make him annoyed and broody.

"What favor?" Issei asked his sharp eyes picking up her distress before becoming slightly narrowed.

"Umm Irina and Asia wanted to talk to you and I promised that I would arrange a meeting for you guys to talk things out." Invigld carefully placed out and watched his reaction.

Issei slowly removed his hand from hers and turned to her a blank expression on his face. After a few moments of silence he asked "So when do I need to meet with them my king?" He asked aloofly his voice not betraying the rage he felt.

"Maybe after or during the trip, if they come to you please just hear them out." She said inwardly berating her self as she noticed the change in Isseis body language.

"Of course my king." Issei said as he slightly slowed his walk and was now walking behind Invigld acting as a rather aloof and uncaring queen. A contrast to his caring and relaxed state of a few minutes ago.

Invigld frowned at the action but was not able to say anything as a barrier went around the group. Immediately Issei was in front of her with Benihime in its base from drawn.

"Who ever is there come out." He said in a commanding tone putting a bit of ddraigs influence into his voice.

In response to his call a girl of about 10 years of age appeared out of the tree line. She was a kitsune and had 4 golden fox tails. Surrounding her some other lower level kitsunes who seemed to be her soldiers.

"Who are you? And why have you set up this barrier to attack us.?" Issei asked as the other members of his group all powered up.

"My name is kunou the second daughter of yasaka. As for why I am attacking you. YOU BASTARDS KIDNAPPED MY MOTHER." Kunou shouted before she ordered her soldiers to attack.

Issei inwardly grinned he had a challenge here as he couldn't go all out. The light kitsune girl was confused and had attack based on emotion alone. He knew he couldn't kill his attackers at it would affect the neutrality that the alliance shared with the shinto faction. That handy cap made it all easier.

Raising his sword he charged at the attacking kitsune confident that Invigld could take care of herself. He then parried two incoming blows with benhime before punching two of the kitsune soldiers into the trees.

He was then forced to make a dodge when several blue fireballs flew towards him. However the dodge was unnecessary as a water dragon flew across and took the hits. He looked at Invigld with a small grin before nodding at her and using flash step to cover the distance he had in between the kitsune soldiers before slashing hard at them with the blunt side and sending them flying into walls unconscious.

He then turned to look at the young kitsune girl who was now standing in a defensive position with only 5 or 6 kitsune guards around her. He inwardly smirked before thinking " _Lets see how well does she react to this."_

He then lifted Benihime above his head before saying " **Okiro Benihime."** He then bought the crimson blade down in a slashing motion as he shouted " **NAKE** **BENIHIME."** As soon as he finished a red arc of magical energy flew out of the sword and travelled towards Kunou and her soldiers.

All of the kitsunes eyes widened significantly before they created a shield in front of them. After a brief struggle Isseis attack broke down their shields and hit the soldiers who were infront of kunou saving her from the damage.

Kunou was forced to cover her eyes as the collision had caused a small explosion. When the force from the explosion dies down she immediately turns to see her soldiers only to find a crimson blade pointing in between her eyes. Gulping she looked up to find herself staring into the cold emerald eyes of Issei.

Sheathing his sword he said "Now that you are sufficiently calm can you tell us why you attacked an envoy from the Christian and norse alliance?"

Kunou paled slightly before she asked "Wait you arent the ones who kidnapped my mother?"

"No kid we arent, now will tell me what happened?" He asked as he bent down to her eye level as Invigld and the others came

"Some people attacked our home a few days ago. They kidnapped my mother. The only thing I know is that they needed to use her to summon something." Kunou said as she lightly teared up. Seeing her tears Invigld pulled her into a warm hug and began to rock her back and forth.

"That is a problem." Issei muttered before turning to Rossweisse and saying "Rose please send word to Azazel sensei and tell him to get here. After that we will go to kyoto palace and talk to the acting head on the next course of action."

"Does that mean you will help me?" Kunou asked as she looked up at Issei and Invigld with teary eyes.

"I don't know what the leaders decide but you can be assured that I will help you find your mother." Issei said interrupting kiba. Invigld nodded along her agreement with Issei.

"Who is currently handling the ley lines Kunou sama?" Rossweisse asked the million dollar question.

"What ley lines?" Kiba asked with Irina, Asia and Xenovia also looking on in interest.

"There is a very large network of magical leylines under kyoto. It is traditional for the 9 tailed kitsune to be the one who is connected to those lines and to act as the ultimate protector for the region. My mother yasaka is currently the only 9 tailed kitsune there. After her kidnapping and disconnection the ley lines are already beginning to fluctuate. My sister has temporarily managed to bond with them but she can't keep it up for much longer." Kunou explained.

" _Any ideas guys?"_ Issei asked Ddraig and Benihime.

" _I have no idea master, this is beyond my area of expertise."_ Was Benihimes answer.

"[ ** _I have an idea that could work, you could boost up enough energy and transfer it to the girls physical stamina and magical reserves. That will reduce the pressure the ley lines have over her. I am sure she will like that even if its just a temporary measure.]"_** Ddraig said getting a nod in response from Issei.

"That is troubling. Very well lets go to kyoto palace and meet up with your sister. I have a plan that should help her for a short period of time." Issei said getting a thankful nod and hug from Kunou. Kunou then grabbed both his and Inviglds hands and led them to kyoto palace. With the rest following behind.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW.**


	16. kyoto arc p3

"So thats Kyoto palace the headquarters of the shinto and yokai faction?" Issei said as he ran his eyes over the magnificent building in front of him.

"Yup. Follow me I will introduce you to my anee san." Kunou said as she began leading the small group inside the mansion.

As Issei had expected the interior of the castle reminded him of the old Japanese Samurai era. It was filled to the brim with potriats and had a large number of potted plants and sliding doors. Finally the group reached an office.

Kunou then knocked on the door and after receiving a come in led everyone in. Sitting at the desk was a teenage girl of about Isseis and Inviglds age. She had blond hair, with two fox ears on her head. Along with that she had 5 fox tails. Issei had to admit that she was a very attractive girl and was someone who easily compared with Invigld when it came to beauty.

"Kunou chan, welcome back, who are these friends of yours?" She blankly asked once she saw the group her hand twitching slightly as if readying herself to fight.

"Anee san these guys are from Christian and Norse pantheons and they offered to help us find mother." Kunou excitedly told her sister.

"I see. Well in that case thank you for the help, my name is Narumi and I am currently the stand in leader for the yokai faction." The blond kitsune said introducing herself.

The kuoh group bowed as Rossweisse being the teacher introduced them. "We are from the Christian and Norse alliance. My Name is Rossweisse the bishop of Invigld leviathan sama who is the purplette over their. The blond boy is kiba yuuto, he is Rias Gremory samas knight, the blue haired girl is also Rias samas knight and is Xenovia Quarta, the chestnut haired girl is Irina Shidou the ace of Micheal sama, while the blond girl is Asia argento the bishop of Rias gremory. And finally the brunette boy over there is Issei Hyoudou the red dragon emperor."

Narumis eyes widened a fraction when she heard Isseis introduction but her reaction stopped right there. " I see, it is nice to meet all of you, but how exactly will you help?"

"You could start by telling us what exactly happened and we will go from there." Issei said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"Very well that is fair, It all started almost a couple of weeks ago when kunou here was kidnapped by a sacred gear user. Consequently it was the same time my mother was in a meeting. After the news of her kidnapping broke my mother went to get her, but we only got my sister back. My mother is still missing." Narumi said stoically.

"Soka, and your mother still handles the leylines around this area?" Rossweisse asked.

"Yes, I can still feel her connection with the leylines though I dont know where she is." Narumi answered.

"Say Narumi san where is the point which has the highest concentration of leylines over in this area?" Issei asked interestedly.

"By the old Kitsune no kuramas shrine. That place is the centre of the kyoto leyline system and has the strongest concentration." Narumi asked wondering where Issei was going with his line of questioning.

"Then theres a good chance that the ones who kidnapped your mother will be at that area." Issei said pointedly.

Narumis eyes widened at that and she promptly jumped on her feet and was about to run out the room only to be grabbed by Issei. "Calm down, going there without a proper plan will only cause damage to you and your mother. Calm down." He finished firmly making her stop for a moment before looking a bit sheepish.

After her nod Issei said "We need Azazel sensei here, if we are going into a hostile rescue operation we need someone with Azazel senseis experience."

"Well said kid and it seems that I am right on time." Everyone turned at the new voice only to find Azazel standing at the door.

"When did you get here sensei?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just about when you stopped the older kitsune princess from running head first into a trap." Came Azazels lazy reply.

"Fair enough, so what do we do sensei.?" Issei asked.

"We go to the temple in a frontal attack. The enemy already has what they need and know that they hold us by the proverbial balls so any sneak attack would be pointless. We go in hard and strong and try and take out the maximum amount of enemies. Is that agreeable?" Azazel asked directing the question towards narumi.

"Indeed it is. Governor General even though I am currently in charge of the kyoto region I would like for you to lead this operation. As much as it pains me to say I am not experienced enough to pull of a rescue of this magnitude." Narumi said with a small bow.

"No problem and I accept the responsibility." Azazel said before he looked around and said "Suit up we are leaving in an hour."

Nodding the group left, Issei himself disappeared in a flash step still miffed from what Invigld had asked him to do. He was smarter and more maturer than most people thanks to his training but that didn't mean he still didn't have a few prejudices. The orc was one of them he would go back and do what was asked of him but he would passive agressively let her know that he wasn't exactly pleased with the request.

Invigld herself sighed lightly and vowed to talk with Issei as soon as she got the chance, but for now then had a rescue operation to go on. An hour later everyone was ready. Kiba, and asia were still in their kuoh academy uniforms. Xenovia and Irina were in their old swordsman wear. Rossweisse was clad in her old Valkyrie armor while Invigld was dressed up in a mage outfit. last but not the least was Issei who was clad in a red and grey battle kimono with benihime straped to his side. His wild hair open and flowing giving him a rather feral look. It was a look that Narumi didn't get tired of as was scene by the way she was stealing glances at him.

"Now then since everyone is here let us go. We will first meet up with sona and her peerage around a couple of miles away from the temple. We will reevaluate the roles when we get there. Is everyone agreed?." Azazel said once everyone was accounted for.

Once everyone agreed with that the group as a whole departed towards their destination. However as they walked Issei turned to Azazel and said "You know sensei I would very much like to face the leader of this operation."

"I don't think that will be wise kiddo. We may face a multitude of opponents with similar power levels. We will decide the opponets when we get there according to the skill sets that we find." Azazel calmly replied his tone leaving place for no arguement.

Issei nodded in response knowing full well that he had slightly over stepped his boundaries. Not to mention the answer given to him was a completely logical one. After a short travel of 15 mins. The group led by Azazel soon arrived upon the familiar sight of sona and her peerage.

"Sensei." Sona greeted with a nod. She and Tsubaki were the only 3rd years on the trip and that was because of them being the top two seats of the student council who had come to help the teachers manage everything.

"Sona chan, whats the situation did you find anything." Azazel asked.

"Your hunch was correct sensei, they are here and seemed to be quite prepared. They have some one standing just a few miles from here ready to guard." Sona reported dutifully.

"I see." Azazel said with a frown as he tried to think out a plan that would suit the current situation best. After several minutes he said

"Sona chan I want you and your peerage barring saji to set up a barrier and maintain it around the whole area. Saji being a battle type will accompany us forward. In place of him Invigld being the magical type will help you in maintaining the barrier." Azazel said and the groups rearranged themselves.

Just as the groups were about to go their own ways, Invigld grabbed a bit of Isseis sleeve and was about to speak only for Issei to gently grab her hand and remove it from his sleeve. Looking at her violet orbs he said "We will talk later hime chan, go give it your all."

Invigld nodded resolutely the use of the affectionate nickname seemed to have calmed her enough for this. And with that Sona and Invigld set up the barrier while the rest began to walk into what would now be a complete war zone.

After a few minutes of walking the group finally encountered the first obstacle. Standing just a short distance away from them were a young chinese teen dressed in old chinese feudal style said teen was holding on to a spear that made Issei feel queasy, a young boy of age 10 with a blank expression on his face and finally a brown haired spectacled teen dressed in a red mage outfit.

"Aah greetings governor general and the young and upcoming devils. My name is Cao Cao, the leader of the hero faction and as you may have deduced, the one responsible for the kidnapping of the leader of kyoto." The one now known as Cao Cao said with a flourish.

"Hero faction? Faction to what and with what purpose?" Azazel asked calmly.

"We are a part of the khaos brigade. A part as you may have guessed by the name is made entirely out of humans. Our aim is eradicate all other supernatural life on the planet. Earth is for the humans other species such as yourself are unneeded." Cao Cao said finishing with a smile.

"Oi Oi isn't that a bit pretentious of you? More to the fact how do you plan on beating all of the supernatural forces out their. All they would have to do is to wait out your lifespans and then continue as nothing happened." Azazel said back with lazy drawl.

"More to the fact, why did you kidnap Yasaka sama?" Issei cut in before Cao Cao could respond to Azazel.

"Well since all of you are here and nearly all of my preparations are complete it shouldn't really matter if you know or not. We plan to use her as a sacrifice to summon great red here. Now I think we have dallied her enough. Georg, Leo I will leave the rest to you." Cao Cao said.

"But of course." Georg said as his eyes glowed purple and then in a few seconds the whole area was encased in a purple mist. The mist sort of formed a barrier around the area. However every one could tell that it wasn't an ordinary barrier this was something very very advance. As Issei wondered on what it could be Azazel softly spoke the answer.

"Dimension lost kuh? Who would've thought that we would have seen it here of all places." Azazel said causing Georg to smirk.

"If you think that is surprising think again. Leo its on you." Georg said to the young boy.

The boy nodded blankly after which he was covered in a black aura. Soon after several golems erupted from the ground each having glowing purple eyes. The golems walked forward in a menacing manner their intention clear.

"Heh annihilation maker as well are there any other surprises that you have for us ?" Azazel asked sarcastically.

"Just one more but you'll probably get them later. Leo keep them busy." Georg said before he turned around and walked away.

As soon as he walked away the golems all attacked our group of heroes with all of them tensing and ready for the eminent battle. Issei however was not about to wait stepping forward he whispered a chant " _Raimei no basha, itoguruma no kangeki, hikari mote kore o mutsu ni wakatsu"_

After which he shouted the move name " **BAKUDA #61 Rikujōkōrō**." Immediately a large number of rods made of red energy appeared in the air after which they flew towards the golems before they surrounded the golems six rods to each golem, locking the golems in place.

Issei then ghosted past the golems with his hand on his sword as he called the move"

1000 Katto ni yoru shi" He finished swiping Benihime at the golems destroying all of them in the process. He then turned on his bloodlust to full force and focused it on Leo freezing the young boy in his place.

Surrounded by a blood red mist with his emerald eyes shining maliciously Issei slowly stalked towards Leo who was now to frozen in fear to move. Just as Issei was in front of him he chopped leo on the neck making him fall unconcious. Turning to the rest of the shocked group he said "Let us continue."

Breaking out of their stupor the group soon followed with little change. As they walked however Azazel said "That was a handy spell you used there."

"It sure was, its one of my stronger binding spells, I thought it would have been best to get each obstacle down efficiently since we dont know the level of the up coming ones. By the way sensei what are dimension lost and annihilation maker?" Issei replied.

"Thats good. Now for your question. As you know there are 13 longinus gears in existence. The one you have and valis gear come in the category of medium level gears, there are 4 low tier gears that are below yours but inversely there are also 4 gears that are stronger than yours. Among them are dimension lost and annihilation maker. Dimension lost actually creates a separate reality away from the world while we were lucky that this boy doesnt have the balance breaker otherwise we would be dealing with several ultimate class monsters with unreal regenerative powers." Azazel explained.

Issei quietened for a bit when he heard the specs about the other gears after which he asked "What about the other two gears in the top tier."

"Well one of them is currently with the alliance in the form of Zenith Tempest with Dulio. The gear gives him the ability to control the natural elements and cause storms. At full functionality he could very well drown the whole world into an endless storm. While the other one and the strongest of the bunch is the true longinus a gear that is said to hold the will of the god of the bible himself. A spear that was used to kill jesus christ himself." Azazel explained.

"And the gear that we will be facing in a few minutes isnt that right?" Issei asked sardonically.

"You guessed correctly." Azazel said with a nod as he looked ahead slightly worried about his students.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW. I APOLOGISE FOR THE LATENESS. UNIVERSITY IS A BITCH.**


	17. kyoto arc part 4

The group continued on moving forward, surprisingly not confronted by any of the hero faction members. "They seem oddly confident." Issei said as the group trudged along forward.

"Well we currently are in there turf in this dimension, so yeah they kinda have the right to be confident about this." Narumi quipped with a smile.

"But of course." Issei intoned with a warm nod getting a grin from Narumi who was slowly weasling her way closer to the dragon emperor. Invigld watched on with a little anger but did not say anything, not until she had the chance to talk to Issei about this privately.

Noticing her looks Azazel let out a small chuckle and looked towards Invigld and said "So is there any trouble in paradise?"

"I don't know what you mean uncle Zel." She replied Petulantly, unknowingly going back to the name she used to address him with when she was a kid.

"So what's wrong then? And don't say nothing, You only call me uncle zel when you are troubled, so spill." Azazel said softly.

"I am angry at myself actually, He trusted me and told me everything that happened to him in the past and how his old friends saw him and treated him, not just the fact about his reincarnation but the whole complete deal. Despite that I sort of made a promise with the church trio to at least get Issei to talk to them." Invigld said morosely as she drew in a breath.

"And now after you asked him as your king he didnt take it all that well and must have gone all reserved at you. And since you haven't seen that side of him before its beginning to not only freak you out but also frighten you." Azazel finished for her, making her give out a meek nod in response.

"Well for one I don't think he is angry at you, rather he is just a bit upset and disappointed. Second no relationship in the world is without its very own ups and downs. Its how you handle those highs and lows that counts. For now however I suggest that you put this to the back of your head. You will have plenty of time to yourself to actually get the misunderstanding between you two sorted. Not to mention you may actually get a harem sister out of the whole debacle." Azazel kindly said to her partially bringing her out of her funk as she knew what he was saying was true.

However any further chances of conversation were cut of when they happened upon the area of the temple. It was then that they noticed a group of 5 people standing in front of them. Two of them being Cao Cao and Georg, while the others were 3 unknowns.

One of the three was a tall white haired teen with glowing red eyes. He stood straight and had a posture that commanded respect, while his face had an easy going smile. This teen was Seigfried of the demon hand, someone who was capable of using 5 demonic swords on his own at the same time. He was also the descendant of the original Seigfried who was a famed hero for managing to kill the golden monarch dragon fafnir.

The second was a very large man in his late 20s. He stood at around 7 feet tall and had a muscled physique that put body builders to shame. He had blond shoulder length hair and had a battle hungry look on his face. This was Hercules the descendant of his original name sake.

The last one was a young woman who looked to be in her early 20s. She had grey eyes and blond hair. She was wearing a female knight armor and had a rapier attached to her hip. She was Jeanne D Arc the descendant of the original one.

"So this is the actual party kuh, this will be fun." Issei said with a grin forming on his face.

"Heh it seems that both of the dragon emperors are in essence quiet similar. Both love a good battle." Cao Cao said to himself amusedly to himself before he looked up and motioned for Georg to begin.

"You are just in time to see something grand." Cao Cao said with a flourish his speech targeted towards our protagonists. As he said that Georg disappointed in a magic circle before he reappeared moments later with holding yasaka his hand holding her hair in a tight grip. What surprised everyone was the blank look in her eyes.

" ** _[A very powerful mind control ritual, whoever cast that must have been quiet the magician.]"_** Ddraig said getting Issei to nod after which he relayed the information to the others.

Narumi growled out in anger when she saw that but made no move to drop the formation. There was no room for mistakes in this situation. Georg then pushed Yasaka into the altair before he raised his hand causing a great number of varying magic circles to appear inside. Issei was astonished to see the different varieties of magic being used all at the same time. All of the magic circles converged to form a large one. Yasaka standing in the middle of said magical circle suddenly flared up. Her eyes turned from the usual orange to a dark pupilless red, as she gave out a roar of beastial rage.

Her body also began to to morph, her human features were all regressing while her the form of the nine tailed monster fox where coming. Soon the gigantic form of a golden nine tailed roared out a challenge to our heros with the magic circle now glowing brightly

" _I guess we know who cast the magic on yasaka."_ Issei thought as he summoned Benihime into his hand.

"So you want to tell us your grand plan before we fight and get this shit under way.?" Azazel asked as he pulled out his downfall dragon spear.

"I am glad you asked. In simple terms yasaka dono here has been selected to be used as a sacrifice to attract great red over here. While alone she isn't much of a sacrifice for someone like great red, but when you add the thickest set of leylines in with her, that is a temptation that even great red won't ignore." Cao Cao answered with a smile.

"And what would you exactly do when the big guy finally does show up? I am sure someone of your intelluct wouldn't be foolish enough to think you would be able to trap someone like great red even if it is just for a few seconds. Also a little introduction of your fellows would be welcome. " Issei drawled questioningly.

"We don't, ophis's sensing abilities are nothing short of godlike, the moment great red is here, she will be here and she will be more than enough to keep great red occupied. And as for my friends they are Seigfried, Hercules and Jeanne D arc." Cao Cao said with a shrugg.

"Well that does make sense, its time to begin then I suppose, saji, kiba, Xenovia irina, go take care of yasaka and make sure she doesn't attack us, narumi you will take on The one called Jeanne D arc, Invigld chan, Rossweisse chan take on Hercules, Issei you go on and take care of Seigfried while I will handle Cao Cao." Azazel instructed authoritatively.

The others nodded before shuffling past each other and towards their opponents. And then after a few moments the battle began in earnest.

(Azazel vs Cao Cao)

"So I get to face you Azazel dono? I am really honoured." Cao Cao said as he thrust his spear forward releasing a wave of white coloured magic towards Azazel.

In response Azazel lazily raised his still dormant downfall dragon spear and coated it with a bit of his magic before deflecting the attack away.

"You will have to do better than that young one, show me just how good that spear really is." Azazel said as he extended the downfall dragon spear causing it to lengthen to the size of a regular spear.

"Oh but of course this was after all only me saying hello." Cao Cao after which he charged at Azazel and thrust his spear out towards him.

Azazel did not stay stationary this time around and himself charged forward meeting Cao Cao midway. And then began a dance of two spear masters trying to gut each other. Azazel was more than impressed with Cao Cao keeping up with him since he was only human but chalked it up as a boost from the true longinus.

Cao Cao on the other hand was relishing the challenge he knew that Azazel currently was no where near using his full power in his base form let alone using his artificial sacred gear, and this made him appreciate his self put insurmountable task. He however knew he couldn't keep up for very long and would now need to speed matters. And somehow get Azazel out of the picture. While he wasnt capable of killing him, he could send him out of the lost dimension. This was a back up he and georg had worked out when they learnt that Azazel was among those involved in the attack party.

Cao Cao then upped his speed for just a moment before thrust his spear and releasing a large blast of energy, one that was much stronger than before, towards Azazel who could jot deflect or dodge this time round since it was fired at a point blank range.

This blast caused Azazel to fly back, however before he could touch the boundary Cao Cao raised a finger and gave a small chant before firing a small orb behind Azazel. As soon as the orb it morphed into a small portal that carried Azazel out of the lost realm and closed itself before Azazel had a chance in coming back.

With his current job done Cao Cao gave a small sigh of relief before he turned to watch the results of his sub ordinates battles.

(Hercules vs Invigld, and Rossweisse)

Hercules gave out a manical grin as he prepared to battle the two young devils infront of him. He was excited to test out not only his sacred gear but also his natural immunity to magical attacks against two magic users of their calibre.

However he did decide to make the opening attack. Bring both of his fists together he pointed them at the two girls and released two explosions towards the two girls who jumped aside to dodge it.

"Be careful Invigld chan, this guy looks as uf he has a very good defence do not waste a single moment in your attack." Rossweisse warned her Seriously. Invigld just nodded in response.

It was then that both the girls went on the offensive, with Invigld creating two giant serpents made of Ice and fired them at Hercules while Rossweisse created some 30 magical circles each with a different spell and fired them at their opponent.

Hercules however in response merely grinned he crossed his arms infront of chest like a shield, but otherwise made no change in his posture as he let the incoming attacks hit him at full force. Naturally a small explosion took place when contact was there but there was no other reaction.

"Do you think that we got him?" Invigld asked inquisitively.

"No, I don't think we did, the way he blocked looked as if he sure he would come out ok. Non the less I would like to think that our attacks did him some damage at least." Rossweisse answered not taking her eyes of the smoking crator in front of her.

And sure enough a few moments a completely unharmed Hercules emerged from within the crator. His unscathed condition caused both Invigld and Rossweisse to widen their eyes in shock.

"What? How? Its not possible." Rossweisse stuttered out in shock.

"Cao Cao main have told you that I am the descendant of Hercules, and I am sure that you know my ancestor was famous for the completion of his trials. What you don't know is that my ancestor actually ate the flesh of the neamean lion giving him the same strength and veritable immunity to all sorts of blunt and magical attacks. You will have to do much better than that if you wish to come out victorious today." Hercules said with a big smile.

"Now if you do not mind, I will be going on the offensive." Hercules finished his smile turning sinister. And just like that he jumped towards Invigld and Rossweisse all the while firing small but quite numerous missiles at the duo.

Invigld and Rossweisse both flew backwards all the while dodging the missiles. However the missiles did follow them with the occasional one managing to hit them. The girls did keep up their attacks as well but it was for naught in front of Hercules immense immunity to magical attacks. Soon the girls felt their magical cores drain and werent able to dodge the last of the missiles attacking them.

Losing conciousness fast the duo were not able to dodge as Hercules reared back his fist and punched both the girls causing them to crash to the ground unconscious. With his work done Hercules grabbed both the girls and started walking back to where Cao Cao was waiting.

(Narumi vs Jeanne D arc)

Narumi stood glaring at Jeanne, her normally her orange colored eyes were slowly turning to their blood red version. Despite this jeanne stood opposite her with a teasing smile on her face.

"Ara are you feeling angry? Then come to your onee san she will fix you right up." Jeanne teasingly said as she un-sheathed her rapier.

Narumi growled angrily before taking a calming breath, she then bought out all 5 of her tails and coated her fists with her senjutsu. And then after taking a stance charged at Jeanne. Jeanne was slightly taken aback by the speed of Narumis moment but was able to cleanly dodge, her face did become slightly serious when she saw how the ground cratored at Narumis punch.

"Ara, such force, onee san will have to get serious and punish you." She said before charging at Narumi and started attacking her with sharp fencing like thrusts. Narumi had to make several close dodges to avoid the accurate thrusts coming from Jeanne all of them were targeted towards her vital spots.

Narumi jumped back before rearing her fist back causing a blue coloured flame to appear on her hand. She then thrust her hand forward and called out " **Hiken** **."** A large fist of fire flew towards Jeanne who jumped back before slicing it in half.

She then decided to take things to the next level while calling out " **Blade Blacksmith balance breaker:- Stake victum Dragon."** As soon as she finished a large amount 9f silvery swords erupted from the ground and then started rising into the air. At around 10 metres in height the collection of swords broke down and a large silvery dragon was seen standing in its place. The dragon roared out and Narumi felt waves upon waves of magic hit as she felt the dragons power.

"This is one of my favourite moves, do you like it? Even if you dont you get to play with it." Jeanne said as she launched the dragon towards Narumi.

Cursing Narumi jumped backwards to avoid the attack before turning around and running. As she ran she also evaded all of the projectile attacks coming towards her. In a flash she turned around a sucked in a deep breath before releasing at once in the form of a blue " **Kitsune Bi fireball."** She called spewing a good amount of fire from her mouth. The attack didn't stop there as she continued spewing multiple fireballs of the same size at the dragon with quick success.

The quick contact of the fireballs caused a explosion to ensue. Narumi landed on the floor panting slightly winded due to the fight. Normally she had more endurance but due to her mothers kidnapping and having to control the ley lines had taken a toll on her leaving her with much less stamina than she would normally have.

However she did not have enough time to recover as the silver dragon burst through the wall of smoke its jaws just above Narumi. Just as its jaws were about to bite her in half Narumi crossed her arms and called out " **ENKAI"** A large pillar of fire erupted from narumi and flew upwards into the dragon causing the silver dragon to explode causing a large wall of smoke to appear.

Jeanne knew that her dragon was defeated but did not know if Narumi was still there or not. The explosion had happened quiet close to her. She however was bought out of her musings when several green fireflies flew out of no where and towards her. It was only Jeannes enhanced battle senses that allowed her to avoid the brunt of the firey explosion that took place.

Gritting her teeth she looked over to the last spot Narumi had been in to finding thinning smoke. The smoke soon cleared revealing a panting narumi, her hair were now open and in complete disarray, her battle kimono had several tears in it, while she had a number of bruises on her body due to the close exposure to the previous explosion, which she had taken head on in point blank range.

Looking at her damaged armor and her opponents battered and beaten state she decided to finally end things here. taking a step back she charged at Narumi at high supernatural esque speeds and hit Narumi with her rapier several times before sending her flying into a wall unconscious. Finally done with her task she grabbed Narumi and lifted her up to her shoulder and then walked back to the rest of the group.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REAR AND REVIEW. ALSO I AM IN A NEED OF COWRITER/BETA WRITER FOR MY HARRY POTTER PROJECTS. IF INTERESTED RING ME UP I'LL GET BACK TO YOU. JA NE**


	18. kyoto arc p5

(Kiba, Xenovia Irina, Saji vs controlled yasaka)

"This is one messed up situation, how did a normal school vacation turn into this." Kiba said as he pointed towards the gigantic form of yasaka.

"True enough but I won't really change anything for it, the experience makes us all stronger." Saji said in a sage like voice as he released vitra in his partially sealed state. The serpentine dragon king looking at his host with a slight look of surprise and respect. it seemed that his host was finally accepting the dragons mentality.

"Well I will be vanguard today can I trust you to take care of things from behind the scenes?" Saji asked the trio of swords pracitioners.

After receiving nods and seeing them all ready their swords he turned back to the front and shouted " **Vitra Promotion."** In flash of purplish black light the partially sealed form of vitra grew exponentially to match the size of the the kyubi in front of him. Spotting the full sized dragon king infront of her yasaka roared at him threateningly as her tails failed around making her look bigger.

Vitra responsed with a roar of his own along with the release of several of his own tentacles. Without a warning both of the colossal beasts fired their breath attacks at eachother. Vitra spewing dark purple flames while yasaka sent out bright blue ones. As the flames fought for dominance the three sword players went around the sides to help tip the scales in favor of the sealed dragon king.

The trio tried an a straight forward attack with each of them using their opening abilities of choice. Irina used excalibur rapidly to increase her speed and unleash a rapid torrent of attacks. Kiba used his sacred gear to create a few elemental swords and fired them while xenovia opted to use Excalibur destruction to inflict a few heavy strikes on yasakas body from the side.

Yasaka wasn't someone who was said to match the might of someone like Sirzechs without reason. And it showed as all three of the attacks had no affect on the kyubi who simply swiped a tail each at the three young attackers sending all three of them crashing into the ground.

In the clash with vitra himself yasaka was soon coming out with the upper hand as both giants clashed in a show of brute strength. This was not Unexpected since vitra had two handicaps that he was chained with. One was the limited amount of power available to him since sajis body was not currently strong enough to handle the entirety of his power and two he couldn't use any permanently harming moves against yasaka.

However salvation came for the group when lights for the ritual shone and a green dragon gate appeared in the sky. "What now." Kiba muttered as he stared at the sky thinking it was another enemy. From the sky a collossal emerald colored asian dragon appeared and roared before it flew towards yasaka and Vitra and began assisting his fellow dragon king in fighting and restraining the kyubi.

"Who is that and what is he doing here?" Xenovia muttered outloud.

"That is one of the five great dragon kings, the jade dragon yu long. He and I came here after feeling yasaka himes power." A voice said from behind the trio.

All of them quickly turned to find a figure sitting atop a Rock. Sun Wukong has the figure of a primary school child (at least a meter tall), covered in golden fur wearing a monk's cassock, a wrinkled, creased face and black skin. He is also seen carrying a staff-like weapon, smoking a pipe, wearing shades with a cyber design, and also donning prayer beads on his forehead.

"Who exactly are you and why did you call yasaka hime?" Irina asked curiously not lowering her guard.

"I am su wu kong, the victorious fighting buddha and all round free geezer. Yasaka is the youkai princess so its natural that we call her hime..." Su wu kong said and he would have continued had it not been for a stray fireball to come and hit the group. Su wu kong swiped his staff to clear the air and found out all three of young sword players to be on the ground unconscious.

"They have quiet a way to go." He muttered to himself before jumping up and saying.

"Yu long and the wielder of vitra, keep her in place, I will bring her out of the trance she is in." He said.

" **Sure but after this is over you owe a vacation you old geezer."** Yu long replied as he and vitra tightly wrapped the long serpentine bodies around yasaka who failed in the hold but was unable to move. Su wu kong then landed on her muzzle before he swung his staff around in circles and bought it down in a mighty swipe hitting yasaka right on the skull. The giant beast swayed a little before falling down in a heep slowly shrinking until yasaka remained in her human form.

Turning to yu long and saji su wu kong said "Take her some where safe and guard her, after the situation is over we will go on the promised vacation."

" **Yokai."** Yu long said before he grabbed yasaka in his hand and flew away into the distance with Saji in his vitra promotion form following behind. With that done Su wu kong turned to look at the main battle field and found the red dragon emperor in his balance breaker about to face of against numerous opponents.

He knew that the young women on the floor must have been friends with him since the rage that the young dragon emperor was radiating could be felt even from where he was standing. He decided to jump in and make sure that neither side left with any loss of life.

(Issei vs Seigfried)

"You know I have been wanting to fight you for quiet a while now." Seigfried said to Issei with a smile on his face. He currently had no sword in his hands.

"Hmm, and why is that?" Issei asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Seigfried gave out an incredulous snort and said " Do you even pay attention to the waves your actions cause?"

"Ie, not exactly." Issei said with a shrugg of his head.

"Buggering hell, well after you managed to cut down lokis attack using sword play alone the supernatural swordsmen from around the globe did naturally get interested in you. Not to mention in your very next appearance you not only took several 1000 devils but also killed the descendant to an original maou, the interest sky rocketed. Now when I knew that you were here, it was fate that we would fight. Now I will start slow so as to not be disappointed." Seigfried said in a matter of fact tone as he unsheathed an ordinary looking light blade.

Issei frowned a bit at the implied lack of respect but shrugged it of. Looking at Seigfried he said "Sure sure, but before you want me to become serious why don't you make my blade turn red. Hmm?"

"Confidence eh? I like it." Seigfried said as he charged at Issei in speeds that far eclipsed what from what Issei had seen Kiba used. Though he was still able to cleanly block the move. In a flash however he cleanly countered the move by pushing Seigfrieds sword to the side and using the momentum of his sword swung around before thrusting the still base formed Benihime towards Seigfrieds chest. Seigfried was momentarily shocked, not expecting a simple greeting of an attack to be turned around so smoothly.

It was only the activation of his sacred gears extra arm that came around to his front that allowed His catch the upcoming strike and then jump away.

"Interesting, very interesting. You may be even more than what I had originally thought you to be Issei hyoudou." Seigfried said with a small smile on his face.

"I try." Issei replied with a shrugg. He however was slightly confused when Seigfried placed the light sword back in its storage space. His confusion soon melted of his face when he saw his opponent unveil three different swords. One for each of his hands.

"So you are finally bringing out the demonic swords eh? Would you mind telling me which one is which?" Issei asked.

"Not at all, these are balung, nothung, and deinsleif." Seigfried said raising each of the aformentioned swords as he did so. Once he was done he once again attacked Issei, thrusting nothung at him, while also bringing Deinsleif near Isseis feet. Issei blocked the thrust from nothung, and had to Jump into the air, so as to avoid the many sharply pointed Ice pillars that erupted from the ground.

He didn't have a chance to recover as Seigfried immediately pointed balung at the airborne Issei causing a large torrent of whirlwinds to leave through the pointed end of the sword. Issei immediately retaliated knowing that he couldn't keep playing and the fight now needed to be taken up a nitchnotch subconsciously marking Seigfried as a worthy opponent.

Bring Benihime in a slashing motion he called out " **OKIRO BENIHIME NAKE BENIHIME."** As soon as he finished a large red arc of magic left Benihime and sliced through the wind travelling towards Seigfried who immediately raised nothung and slashed it against Isseis attack. After a brief struggle Isseis attack dissipated leaving both of them thinking over there next attacks.

Issei slowly descended to the floor staring at Seigfried with a blank look that was met with an equally blank stare. The impromptu stare down was put to an end when Issei faces broke into a rather blood thirsty smile while he was soon covered in an aura of bloodlust and oppression. Seigfried bit back a slight shudder at the sight of the aura infront of him. He was sure now that Issei hyoudou was not someone who he could take lightly.

Soon his own face fell into a smirk, it had been a long time since he felt his blood boil like this. Of course he had met fighters infinitely stronger along with also those who were mightily weaker than him but it was the first time he was facing someone who looked to be on his skill level. The only other person who could do it was his self proclaimed rival Arthur Pendragon of team vali.

Without a word the two of them once again charged at eachother. They had equal amounts of skills and techniques but the advantages both had came from different things. Seigfried had the advantage of being able to use numerous blades at once, while Issei due to his draconic body was not only stronger, faster and more flexible but also had instincts to go along with that.

And soon Issei was gaining the upper hand in the contest as his moments were not only becoming faster but also more and more erratic. And soon he was able to land a few fleeting strikes at Seigfried not anything conclusive or life threatening but enough to show that he was currently the one leading the competition.

With a heave Seigfried blocked one of Isseis slashes before spinning around in 360 degrees while pointing blades at Issei, who jumped back to avoid the two pointed ends of the demonic swords.

"You know I didn't think that I'd have to go this far in this fight, you really did manage to hurt me even if it is just a few scratches." Seigfried lightly said as he examined his miniature injuries.

"Heh don't sell yourself short, it may not look like it but I am giving it quiet a bit effort in avoiding your attacks, they are absolutely lethal to me." Issei replied with a shrugg and true enough a light sheen of sweat could be seen on his body that indicated the effort he put into the fight.

"Well I hope you won't mind if I take things to the next level then?" Seigfried asked.

"Not at all, not at all please do so." Issei said as he tilted his head, slightly curious on how Seigfried would level up for the next part of their fight.

He got his answer soon enough when Seigfried said " **Balance breaker:- Choas Edge Asura Ravage."** As he finished 3 more metallic arms popped out of his back giving him a total of 6 arms.

Issei idly noted that all of Seigfrieds base stats went up by 8 times. This certainly did make things more interesting. Along with that he saw Seigfried draw 3 more swords. One of them was an ordinary demonic sword on the same level as the original 3 Seigfried used. The second was the light sword that Seigfried had used in the beginning of the fight while the last one sent chills down Isseis spine just by being in close proximity with it.

" _What the hell is that thing to make me feel like this?"_ Issei mentally asked his companions.

"( ** _Because that sword is a literal bane for dragons, the strongest demonic sword in existence, along with being the second thing in the list of the most injurious to dragons things. The sword of the sun gram. The only other weapons said to match it at its full power are the divine gifts of kyoto, caliburn the strongest holy sword and other godly weapons. Despite its power it is dangerous to use and uncontrolled use results in its wielders death. Also I want you to avoid getting hit with that, despite the boy not even having a semblance of control over its full power he has enough to make even a small cut excruciatingly painful.)"_** Ddraig informed him.

 _"I see."_ Issei said with a frown before he turned to Seigfried who was looking at him with a cocky expression on his face.

"What don't tell me you're starting to chicken out just when I got a little serious." Seigfried taunted.

"Ie, no I was frowning at your intent, since you bought out the strongest dragon slaying sword there is. In that case I guess I'll go all out as well. Ddraig do it in." Issei said as he bought out the boosted gear.

"( **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER)"** Ddraigs voice rang out signalling the donning of the smooth streamlined red draconic armor.

"Ascalon." Issei said as he held his left hand out to the side.

"( **BLADE)"** Ddraig called out as the holy sword manifested itself inside his hand. And just like that without any preamble Issei charged at Seigfried who met his charge middway. Seigfried thanks to the boosts given to him by his sacred gear was now able to keep up with Issei physically and was viciously attacking him.

Issei on the other hand was more than content to play defensive and was focused on keeping gram away from him. Benihime was more than happy to face up with the monster sword and was keeping all of the attacks away. While with Ascalon Issei countered the other attacks all the while slipping in a rare counter.

After several minutes of bouting Issei decided to end the fight. He knew that Seigfried could keep up for longer but he had to use a one time move to end the deal.

Flying into the air ddraig started calling out "( **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST EXPLOSION)"**

At once Issei power skyrocketed far surpassing Seigfrieds in all aspects. Issei then disappeared in a flash of red and appeared behind Seigfried who didn't even have a chance to dodge as two swords cut him in the back making a large figure of 'X'. Seigfried roared out in pain as blood spewed out of his back, however Issei wasn't done as he began flashing around and reappearing around Seigfried cutting him up in random places, with Seigfried helplessly taking in the punishment.

Just as he was about to fell unconscious his mind bitterly placed yet another swordsman who was above him in power and ability. But he knew one thing should Arthur pendragon and Issei hyoudou meet and have a blade battle the winner would undoubtedly be Arthur as of the current power levels. And with that last thought he fell unconscious just as Issei appeared behind him sword in slashing motion as he called out his moves name " **Hiten no mitsurugi** :- **100 katto no yuri shi."**

Turning around he turned his gaze upon the rest of the group and his eyes caught sight of something that sent a chill through his blood.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE THE LAST ONE IN THE KYOTO ARC AND WE WILL THEN STEP INTO A SHORT AU ARC TO DEAL WITH INVIGLDS PEERAGE RIGHT BEFORE THE RATING GAME TOURNAMENT ARC. AND LASTLY REVIEW DOWN THE OPPONENT YOU WANT FOR THE LEVIATHAN PEERAGE TO FACE IN THE UPCOMING TOURNAMENT.**


	19. Kyota arc end

"Ara it seems that only you remain and it is now a 3 on 1 situation. I am impressed with how you handled someone of Seigfrieds calibre though, that to with minimum injuries." Cao Cao commented to Issei as he stood opposite to them. All the girls were lying in the middle unconcious due to their fights.

Seeing them unconscious had set his rage on fire. He wanted to lash out and kill the transgressors responsible for harming people he was close to.

"Yes it is a 3 on 1 situation but not one you will be leaving in one piece. That I assure you." Issei coldly said as he was encased in a reddish black aura. Benihime was calling out to him even more, his feelings were empowering her normal aura increasing the bloodlust he wss feeling.

His intensified aura made the two members of the hero faction wary. While it was true that they had beaten their own opponents emphatically but apart from Azazel all of them had been the worst matched pairs. Making victories slightly easier. The data on Issei Hyoudou showed that while he was a technical fighter he had not trouble having to fight with range and as the holder of the boosted gear had more than enough power. The only person unaffected by his pressure was Cao Cao who knew that he could still face Issei without his balance breaker.

Looking at his companions he knew that despite their wide array of skills they would not come out without any significant harm. He was about to pull back since in his mind the whole situation was already a failure. Great red hadnt showed up, leo was captured and Seigfried will most likely be out of commission for a few months. Just as he was about to make the call for georg to teleport everyone away, Issei attacked going after Hercules first.

The giant man was caught of guard due to Isseis pace and wasn't able to get a good block in as a metallic fist smashed him into the ground. Causing the ground to crack up a bit.

However he didn't have a chance to do much more to him as Jeanne unsheathed her rapier and charged at Issei thrusting her sword in violent and unorthodox fencing style. Issei however quickly adjusted and was easily able to parry her attacks. What he didn't expect was for Hercules to join in the attack this quick.

He wasn't able to adjust to the double team quick enough and it was seen when he wasn't able to avoid hercules fist and the consequent explosion to his face that sent him flying into the rubble. Both Jeanne and Hercules didn't stop as both of them entered their balance breaker states. Hercules fired several explosions from a distance while Jeannes dragon fired a breath attack simultaneously.

When the dust and smoke from the resulting explosion had cleared, it revealed Issei relatively unharmed behind a red barrier that was coming out of his sword. As he stood up he dispelled the barrier showing that his helmet was destroyed and he had a heavily bleeding cut on the side of his head.

Raising a hand to the cut he touched the cut and then looked at the blood before he stared at his opponents. A bloodly smile broke into his face as he licked the blood of his face and fixed his balance breaker armor and renewed his attack. He first flash stepped towards the silver dragon and to the shock of everyone entered its mouth.

From Inside the dragon ddraigs voice could he heard clearly. "( **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST EXPLOSION)"** As ddraig finished a red aura surrounded the dragon before a call was heard from Issei.

" **KASAI."** He shouted as the dragon exploded and a giant hurricane shaped funnel of fire escaped it. The explosion and the combined affect of her balance breakers destruction caused jeanne to scream in pain as she was thrust backwards. She However did not have a chance at respite as Issei flew out of the fire and gave her an X shaped cut before kicking her to the side.

He then jumped to the side as Hercules once again went on the Offensive, he was once again able to get a drop on Issei and Issei found himself blasted face first into a building with his back getting the full brunt of the explosion at a very close range. Before Hercules could continue his attack Cao Cao stepped forward a cold look on his face.

"Hercules I will take things from here, you go and get jeanne and Seigfried. Go and wait for me and georg. The mission was both a success and a failure." Cao Cao instructed in a no nonsense tone.

Hercules looked like he wanted to argue but looking at the cold look in Cao Caos eyes he stopped himself and bit his tongue before promptly walking away to pick up his fallen comrades. As soon as he was gone, Cao cao thrust the true longinus towards the rubble which held Issei. Exhausted due to having to fight 4 strong opponents Issei wasn't able to dodge in time and took the whole brunt of the hit causing an explosion that caused his balance breaker to disintegrate and also send Benihime back to its base state.

When the smoke cleared a partial concious Issei was seen leaning against a wall, his head hanging backwards. His clothes were damaged and his body was littered with an assortment of bruies, cuts, burns and lacerations. Looking at the broken visage of his opponent Cao Cao nodded to himself and turned to walk away to where Georg and Hercules were waiting. Hercules had both Jeanne and Seigfried on his shoulders.

Just as he reached them the sound of the stone tumbling down was heard. Hearing his teammates gasps Cao Cao turned around and felt his eyes widen a fraction at the sight before him. Despite all of his injuries and regardless of the pain he must have been feeling Issei Hyoudou was on his feet and tumbling towards the group. His sword was loosely held in his right hand. His wild hair loose from the usual pony tail and covered one of his emerald green eyes. While he panted struggling to walk.

From where he was watching Su wu kong nodded to himself. He had found his ideal apprentice. Someone with this much heart and talent was not to be ignored. He knew he couldnt teach the lad senjutsu or even any other related art, but he had just the thing that would help the lad break through from his current plateau.

Issei then shuddered as he bought Benihime up infront of him holding it in a 2 arm stance. " **Okiro Benihime."** He rasped forcing Benihime to reactivate. He them focused all of his remaining magical on Benihimes tip making a small red orb to appear on it.

Giving one last battle cry he swiped his sword in side along slash sending the orb flying towards Cao Cao. However in his injured state he couldn't control his motion and fell face first unconscious. The orb caught Cao Cao in the eye making his left eye explode in a mass of gore. For the first time in his life so far Cao Cao felt himself lose his composure as he snarled in rage and readied the true longinus to end the troublesome existence that was Issei Hyoudou once and for all.

However he did not get a chance as Su wu kong landed infront of Issei, his staff extended. Without any preamble he said "Non of that now boyo, you and your friends don't want to fight me now do you?"

Cao Cao was an intelligent commander and fighter and while he knew he was growing stronger as time went by, he was still not ready to face the juggernauts of the supernatural world. So he nodded reluctantly and gestured for Georg to teleport them away. As he did so, georg deactivated his balance breaker bringing every one back to the undamaged real dimension.

As soon as the mist disappeared Azazel and the sitri peerage raced towards the group. Azazel recognised Su wu kong almost immediately and asked for what happened as the others began healing the injured using the pheonix tears.

Su wu Kong then informed Azazel of what happened and where yasaka was. He however then caped up his statement by saying " You know I would really like for the gaki to become my apprentice." He finished looking over to where Issei was now being administered the tears. The rest of the unconscious alliance members were all up and about now.

"And why is that?" Azazel asked back with a raised eyebrow, inwardly shocked that someone like Su wu kong would even deem a non yokai worthy enough to become his apprentice.

"The gaki has heart and a mountain of talent to back himself up. He doesn't run from adversity and that in itself is a winner for me, since my own descendant decided to run away rather than face up to his responsibilities." Su wu kong finished with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Very well, I will ask the higher ups of the devil faction and then get back to you. For..

" He tried to say but was cut of by a shrill scream coming from the side.

In a flash Azazel was next to the still unconscious issei and asia who was trying to heal him while Invigld, Rossweisse and narumi looked on worriedly. "Whats wrong?" He asked urgently.

"He is not healing sensei, even the pheonix tears didn't work much on him. I can feel his senses dimming. " Asia said frantically.

"Shit, Sona I need you to give me access to the sitri territory. I need to get him to the hospital pronto." Azazel said as he lifted Issei up in his arms. Sona nodded urgently and gave Azazel a summoning paper which he promptly activated and disappeared into.

Sona then created a small communication circle and sent of messages to both Serafall and Sirzechs telling them what had happened. Invigld felt her legs give as she slid down on the floor, narumi, kunou and Rossweisse all close to her having similar thoughts.

Su wu kong sighed before he straightened out his back and said " Okay everyone we are moving back to the manor, yasaka should be there, I will be able to heal her injuries and free her of the spell she is under. Lets go."

Everyone immediately complied happy for someone other than them to take charge. After a few minutes of walking Invigld spoke up and meekly asked "Umm why didn't the pheonix tears and Asias healing help Issei?"

"Because he was both physically and magically exhausted. He had literally not even a sliver of magic in him when he fell unconscious. Twilight healing and pheonix tears used by non phenex clan members depend on your innate magic to help you fix any injuries. Since he had literally no magic in him not even a drop of it, both of those things didn't help him. Its a good thing that Azazel took him to the hospital. The lad will probably be good as new soon." Su wu kong answered in a teacher voice.

The group nodded in acceptance though all of them inwardly felt guilty. Issei not only had to fight of his own opponent but also all of theirs since they failed to bring them down. As a result despite taking out a few of them he was mortally injured and would be spending quiet a bit of time at the hospital. Invigld herself was feeling more than the others. She was very emotionally close to Issei and felt that if she had trained harder maybe he wouldn't be in this predicament. In her self depreciating state she decided that she was a danger to Isseis health and would keep a distance from him to keep him safe.

(Timeskip 4 days)

Issei groaned and opened his eyes and found himself in empty black plane. As he looked around he spotted a spec of flame that was growing larger as it flew closer to him. Issei was slightly unnerved by it but chose not to flee, fire was after all his companion and had never let him down.

Soon the fire was on him, taking the shape of a fire storm as it touched him. Opening his eyes he saw ddraig in his celestial form peering down on him with Benihime sitting on ddraigs snout.

Ddraig peered at Issei for a few moments before he spoke and said "( **It is good to see you back in the realm of the living haibo.)"**

"I remember firing one last attack at the creeps what happened?" He asked curiously.

" **Being hit with multiple explosions and then taking an attack from the true longinus injured you a lot, while the time you spent fighting drained your magical core. When you went unconscious there was no magic in your core. It was because of that the conventional healing used by your group didnt work and Azazel took you to the hospital. We thought we lost you master since we couldn't access you in this plane."** Benihime explained solemnly.

"I see. So I am Alright now?" He asked his two partners.

"( **Yes you are, your core is charging pretty nicely by now and will be 1% larger than the last time. However before you go we need to talk.)"** Ddraig said.

"What abou?" Issei asked as he folded his arms against his chest.

" **(You were distracted and were being very harsh on your king, and you know that.)"** Ddraig said.

"She was asking me to speak with the occult research club again. You know what they did to me. And you are taking her side?!!!" Issei exclaimed disbelievingly.

" **(I am because you are being completely immature about it. Yes I get the fact that you dont want to be any where near the red haired devil and that is fine. Even her early peerage members are fine. But you simply ignoring the others due to their link with her is wrong. Your king only asked you to listen to what they had to say not to forgive them. You are being immature over this and you know it.)"** Ddraig sternly replied his voice leaving no room for any arguements.

Issei stewed silently for a few minutes as he regarded Ddraigs arguement. After several minutes of silence he sighed dejectedly and said " I am being an idiot right now aren't I?"

" **You definitely are master, from what I'm seeing in your memories you were content to leaving behind your childhood bestfriend and two others who had little to do with your reincarnation because of a grudge. Not to mention Said grudge almost cost you your relationship."** Benihime said in a clipped tone. She did not like when her normally ingenious master acted like a simpleton.

"Heh I have my moments, now how do I get out?" Issei asked in response Ddraig only opened his mouth and Issei found himself engulfed in flames.

Back in the physical realm Issei groaned as his concious returned to his physical body. As he awoke his mind registered the pain his body was in and he involuntarily flinched as he felt the painful throbbing spread throughout his body.

Looking around he found himself in what looked to be a traditional Japanese room. The only exception being a machine that monitored his health. As he struggled and sat up he heard Azazels voice from his right side. "How are you feeling sport?"

"Like I was put through a grinder and then had several lorries run over me." Issei said in a muffled voice.

"Sounds about right, a fair powered attack from the true longinus can do that to you if you aren't at around my level or above." Azazel said mirthlessly. He blamed himself for Isseis condition. While the others could have their mistakes excused due to age he couldn't, he was a war veteran and a leader of a whole race. He shouldn't have been caught of guard like that.

"You know shouldn't blame yourself. Despite being as powerful and as ingenious as you are, you are allowed to make mistakes every know and then. Dont beat yourself up everything turned out ok didnt it?" Issei said as he caught the slightly forlorn look that Azazel wore.

"That maybe so, but it still is my fault. I will however make sure that such a mistake isn't repeated in the future." Azazel firmly replied.

"Thats the spirit. How are hime chan and the others?" Issei asked curiously.

"Health wise fine. Everyones recovered. Even Narumi is much better now that the link with the leylines has been given back to yasaka. Yasaka was kind enough to let you get treatment here after you were to be moved from the devil hospital. Invigld however is in a right mental state, and has an aura of depression around her. No matter how much I try I haven't been able to get her out of it." Azazel finished warily and at once Issei sat attention ignoring His pain as he asked

"Elaborate."

"She blames herself for your injuries. And let me tell you that they were bad. She feels that if she were stronger maybe she could have beaten hercules and then you wouldn't have to get hit. Not to mention she was thinking of relinquishing your control back to Sirzechs because she doe... What are you doing!!?" Azazel said before he stopped and exclaimed as he saw Issei stand up and disconnect the machine from his person and then made way to put a kimono from the closet provided to him.

Ignoring Azazels calls he left the room and set out to find Invigld. It took him a couple of minutes but he did find her. She was standing in front of a vendor machine and looked to be buying a drink. Silently he moved to stand behind her making sure that she didn't sense his presence.

Absent mindedly turning around she walked head first into his chest. Squeaking in surprise she quickly righted herself before she froze when she saw Issei standing in front of her with his eyebrow quirked at her. She tried to turn and get away but Issei despite his injury was faster than, as he grabbed her by the arm and then pulled her into his chest.

The entirity of emotion that she had been holding up for days erupted and she promptly started sobbing into his chest. Issei himself was now feeling quiet guilty. He didn't know that she would be this affected. He vowed not to make a mistake like this with her ever again.

Holding her close he softly rocked her back and forth, not saying anything. After what seemed like a very long time she stopped crying and Issei gently removed her from his hug while taking her hand and leading her to sit on his lap as he took a seat on a bench.

Once again wrapping his arms around her he softly said " I am sorry hime chan,I was being a jerk and let an unwanted grudge dictate my actions. Will you forgive me?"

"I should apologise, I should have known you still werent ready, but I couldn't refuse a request. Not to mention I am completely useless in battle, I think It is better if I just leave the devil faction and go back to where I came from." She said miserably making Issei tighten his hold over her.

Softly lifting her head upwards he leaned down and pressed his lips on hers giving her a soft kiss. He then said "I can't fault you for being you hime chan. Everything about you endears you to me. As for losing, that guy was the worst match up possible for you. We will keep on training and will cover up the spots that you lack in. There is no need to beat yourself up because of this."

When she hesitantly nodded he smiled before lowering his lips on to hers and gave her kiss. The kiss while similar to the last one was much longer, with Issei moving his lips against hers. It took her a few moments but she to started getting into the kiss and her lips joined his with their moments.

When they broke apart Issei placed his forehead against hers a content smile on both of their faces. He however winced when his body throbbed again and hoped Invigld didn't notice. She however noticed it right away and asked "Whats wrong?"

"Ah it will take me a bit of time to full heal, so Im feeling a bit of pain." He answered honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She all but demanded.

"Because you mean more to me than anyother thing in the world. A little bit of pain won't stop me from coming to you." Issei said and he knew he had said the right thing as Inviglds face lit up in a shade of red that would have made ddraig jealous.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW. AN OA ARC IS NEXT STAY TUNED.**


	20. peerage arc p1

(The next day)

The next morning found Issei Invigld Rossweisse, Serafall (who had joined the group as a part of the alliances diplomacy) ,and Azazel in a meeting with yasaka herself. She had been spending the last few days regulating and getting her faction back to full functionality. The work wasn't as much as she had expected the sole reason being that narumi had performed exceptionally well and had managed to keep things together long enough for help to arrive and rescue her.

"Before we go on to the official meeting I would like to give you my thanks for the part that you and your group played in my rescue. It is my understanding that things would have been much more dire had you not intervened." Yasaka said with a smile as she placed her elbows on table while resting her head on the back of her palms. The combined effect of the two moves attenuated to her already big breasts.

"Meh it was nothing, anyone would have done the same thing had they been in my place." Issei said as he tried to downplay his achievement and was desperate to get out of the room as soon as possible. While he had great control over his urges it was getting hard to ignore yasakas boobs given how big them were and how her kimono left a little to imagination.

Yasaka however was well aware of what she was doing and was inwardly laughing at not only the effect she still had on people but also at the subtle glares being sent her way by the young leviathan and her own daughter.

She could also see the amused expressions on both Serafall and Azazels faces. It seemed that both of them wanted to enjoy this little banter before the kids left and the real meeting began in earnest.

"You shouldn't down play yourself like that Red Dragon emperor kun, it might reflect badly on your dragon. A dragons pride is after all one of its most prized possessions." She said wi6th a slight chuckle that caused her breats to bounce up and down slightly. The affect was enough for Issei to glance down for a moment after which he wrested his view back to her face and fought to keep it there.

Deciding that she had teased the teens enough yasaka cleared her throat and said "Well thats what I wanted to say to you children. Naru chan why don't you take your friends and show them around. The meeting will take a bit of a while to complete so you kids can go enjoy yourselves."

"Kaa chaaaan don't call me that." Narumi said her face red from embarrassment. In a flash she had both Issei and Invigld wrists in her hands and she dragged them out of the room. The adults chuckled at the levity offered by the teenagers before all of them straightened and got ready for the meeting.

(With the kids)

After leaving the room Issei begged off and went away to do something that he had been intending to do for quiet sometime, leaving both Invigld and Narumi behind.

"I can't believe that kaa chan would do something like that. I am really sorry about that." Narumi whispered to Invigld in an apologetic tone.

"Don't mention it, uncle zel seemed to be enjoying himself a bit to much." Invigld said with a sigh.

"Fair enough, I do need to talk to you about something." Narumi said in a slightly serious tone.

"Oh what about?" Invigld asked curiously.

"Would you be willing to share Issei with anyone? It is obvious to anyone with common sense that both of you will end up being married to one another but the average life expectancy in the supernatural world is very high and multiple partners are encouraged. So I was wondering if you'd be open to me trying to get with Issei. Naturally you will be the lead female." Narumi said seriously.

Inviglds face went through a myriad of emotions before it ended with a blush. She of course knew that everything Narumi had stated was true and she distinctly remembered her conversation where Issei told her that while he still did want to have a harem, he would not activately search for members he would leave the final approval for any potential members to her.

The weight of his words and their meaning became apparent to her for the very first time, since she had heard them. Issei words declared her to be the alpha of his harem which was one way of practically saying that he was sure that the two of them would one day end up married. Pushing back the blush that threatened to break out on her face Invigld turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

Narumi had become the best friend Invigld had ever had. It was scary to admit how well the two of them had clicked over the past week and she knew that she really did not have a problem sharing Issei if the other person involved was someone like Narumi. However she did know that Narumi did not know Issei that and hence decided to ask why her friend wanted a chance to pursue Issei.

"Why do you even want to enter into a relationship with Issei? Not that I'm questioning your choice, rather I'm curious since you haven't even interacted with him all that much." Invigld asked curiously.

"A number of reasons really. Us yokai are attracted to power, Issei is the strongest I have ever met in my age group and that attracts me to him. Not only that but he is very intelligent and caring. The way he helped in the last few days was something no one else would do without asking for anything in return. I know both of us hardly know eachother and the possible relationship may not even work but I still want to at least give it a shot. I can however promise you that I will never hurt him." Narumi finished passionately making Invigld smile.

"Ok then I guess I can't begrudge you for wanting to be with him. I wanted to be with after our very first impromptu dance." Invigld said making narumi beam at her. And then with a squeal she launched herself at Invigld pulling the purplette into a big hug.

(With Issei)

After bidding both Narumi and Invigld goodbye for a while he decided to go and talk with Irina, asia and Xenovia and to hopefully clear everything up. He had after talking with both ddraig and Invigld realised that his anger was aimed mainly towards the early gremory peerage and the latest additions didnt deserve his Ire. Not to mention he had been ignoring his childhood best friend. And that was something that was unforgivable.

After several minutes of searching he found the church trio lounging around in a the lawn. Walking towards them he casually said "Yo, hows everyone doing."

His greeting had a number of different responses, with Xenovia merely nodding towards him. Asia gave a stuttered response while Irina gave him a small but hesitant smile.

"So what did the three of you want to talk about? Invigld told me that the three of you requested her to make me talk with you?" Issei said in a flat tone of voice.

The trio shared a look between each other before nodding to themselves. After that Asia spoke up and said "I want to know why?"

"Why what?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you leave us, the Occult research club, we were your friends why did you abandon us the first chance you got? Why did you abandon me? I thought we shared something sacred how could you have broken that!?" Asia said ending her triad with a screech and a sob.

"Ask your king about the entirity of the circumstances that led to my reincarnation. That will be enough of an explanation for my wanting to leave. As for breaking the bond with you? I am sorry to say but we knew eachother for a month at most and even at that time you werent a prospective relationship but rather a little sister. I broke of things early since I will forever be at odds against Rias gremorys peerage even if I wont cause them any harm. My advice to you will be to move on and find someone else who will love you as you are regardless of the choices you make." Issei patiently said to the crying girl who didn't like she was going to stop any time soon. She did however stand up and run out of the room.

He then turned to look at Xenovia and prompted her to go next. "I only came to say thank you and to tell you that if you are ever in need of a sparring partner then I'm available." Xenovia bluntly said.

"I appreciate the offer, but why the thanks?" Issei asked slightly confusedly.

"You gave me the ability to keep hold of my faith regardless of me being turned into a devil. I am thankful for that." She replied bluntly making Issei nod.

"I see, well it was of no consequence. Your faith was a big part of you and it mainly was the thing that kept you together. Not to mention it was Michael sama who gave you the permission to pray to heaven after your conversion to the devil kind." Issei said with a shrugg. Xenovia firmly nodded at that before she stood up and shook Isseis hand before moving out.

In the end the only two left in the general area were Issei and Irina. Silence permeated between the two of them. Despite being childhood best friends and now being allies Irina didn't know how to act around this new Issei. He was fierce, intense and not the goofish pervert she had heard about him being.

"Why did you want to talk with me Irina?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed lightly before clearing her throat and in a nervous tone that was quiet unlike her normal bubbly personality said " I want to apologise." She finished quietly.

"Apologise for what exactly?" Issei asked confusedly.

"For everything. I never really saw or felt how important you were to me until quiet recently." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiousity lacing his tone.

"Despite us being best friends I left you, I didn't contact you even though I promised I would. When I returned and found that you had become a devil I felt betrayed and my first impulse was to smite you. I know if you were in my place you would have first tried to find out why I actually became a devil in the first place." She said as tears slowly started leaving her eyes and flowing down her cheeks.

Issei silently stood in front of him as he contemplated the words that were said. He had been hurt at most of her reactions before but now he did understand how and why she had reacted as she had. If he was trained all his life to look at a certain point of view he would have avidly defended it as well. Not to mention the fact he did miss his best friend quiet a bit. Sighing softly he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

Patting her head with one hand as the other wrapped itself around her back he said "Hey non of that. Its old news now, what is important is that we are now here and what we do from now on. I know you are a part of the angel faction but I would really like if you would agree to join the school band that we are about to make."

"I'd like that." She replied as she broke the hug and wiped her eyes. After she was done she too stood up and left the area leaving Issei alone. Sighing to himself he felt as if a weight he wasn't holding was finally of his shoulders and he felt lighter. Shaking his head with a small smile he left and made his way back to Invigld and Narumi. One was already his girlfriend while the mere sight of the blond fox girl sent his blood running.

(With the adults)

"So now that the kids have left lets get down to business shall we?" Yasaka said as she straightened up.

"Indeed we shall." Serafall said with a smile as Azazel nodded.

"First of all I would like to thank you and the other representatives of your alliance for the role that they played in helping us not only overcome our crises but also in my rescue. Who knows what would have happened had you chosen not to interfere in our pantheons matters." Yasaka said as she finished with a dip of her head indicating her thanks.

"We accept your thanks Lady Yasaka and hope it will lead to a more fruitful and peaceful relationship between our pantheons." Azazel said with a nod throwing in the first idea into the wind.

"Im sure we will discuss more of that as the meeting progresses. For now I would like you to give the boy you captured over to me. His punishment will be made an example for them to see what will happen if they try again." Yasaka said in a slightly Icy tone as she mentioned leo.

Azazel and Serafall both shared a look after which Serafall decided to come clean on something that she had discovered after seeing and examining leo for the first time.

"We have some news about him lady Yasaka. It seems that the boy himself was under a mind control curse that took away his free will. In fact I only just removed the curse from his mind a few days ago. He is currently going through mind therapys to help him get back on his feet." Serafall calmly said inwardly sighing in a relief as she watched the iciness leave Yasakas visage and watched her deflate a bit.

"I see, then I hope he recovers soon and can find a semblance of what he himself wants to do. Any ways you originally called this meeting to tell me and my pantheon about important news, what was it?" Yasaka asked.

"You just met it first hand. The ones that kidnapped were a faction of a organisation called the khaos brigade." Azazel said.

"I see and am I right in assuming that this wasn't the only operation they have undertaken?" Yasaka said as she sighed and contemplated whether or not to ally herself and her faction with the upcoming alliance of the Christian and norse pantheons.

"Yes, we have dealt with at least two of the factions but both of them were weak ones. I fear that the real players will be coming along with their schemes next." Azazel said grimly.

Mulling over what she had been along with looking at the papers of all the information the alliance currently had on the khaos brigade yasaka sighed as she reached her decision. Straightening up she firmed her resolve and said "This is indeed disheartening, I agree to an alliance, the shinto faction will side with the norse and the Christian in facing the upcoming challenges in the form of the khaos brigade." Yasaka said finishing in a powerful voice that could be heard all over kyoto.

 **BANG thats it for the first chap of the peerage completion arc. Hope you liked it. i apologise for the long gap but university is a killer and I have started reading the pjo its an interesting world to see. anyway read and REVIEW. see ya.**

 **thesous**


	21. Three Potential members

It was a couple of days after the meeting and Issei found himself lazily walking around yasakas mansion. As he walked he came across a room where Leo the 15 year old annihilation maker wielder was currently staying. Curiosity getting the better of him he peeked inside to find Leo staring out the window with a blank expression.

Knocking on the door he stood and waited as Leo turned to look at him. A slight change in the color of his eyes was all that changed in his expression. After a few minutes of silence leo nodded towards Issei giving him the permission to enter the room.

"Sup." Issei greeted as he sat down on the seat by the window, keeping enough distance from leo to ensure that he wouldn't be taken by surprise by anything leo could try. He however wasn't surprised to find that Leo did not talk to him he merely stared at him with a blank expression on his face. There was absolutely no emotion in his eyes not anger at being caught twice or even fear at being in the presence of someone who had disposed of him without much effort.

Issei on the other hand was slightly put of with the blankness in the leos gaze. It sent him back to the conversation he had with Azazel regarding leo after the two of them had met after the alliance meeting with yasaka.

(Flashback)

"So sensei how did the meeting go? Was it in favor or do we need to move out by tonight?" Issei asked jokingly.

Azazel cracked a smile at the attempted humor and said "No we get to stay and enjoy the hospitalities for a bit longer."

"Thats great then, I'd hate to leave Narumi chan so soon after we became friends." Issei said with a smile.

"Oh is there anything we should know about eh Issei?" Azazel asked teasingly, causing a small blush to appear on Isseis cheeks.

"Who knows there may be something there may not, I still want to have a harem one day, I just don't broadcast it around any more. And besides It is up to Invigld hime to decide whether someone can enter or not." Issei answered with a shrugg.

"Thats good, Im happy that you are taking her opinion, any way Issei there is a favor I want to ask of you." Azazel quietly said.

"What is it sensei?" Issei asked curiously.

"I want you to get leo to warm up to you, the hire ups want to persecute him but me and the maous are pushing for him to be put in Inviglds peerage. He was under a very strong mind control spell for a few years so he is having a hard time expressing himself. We probably will succeed in getting him into her peerage but we need someone to who he can look up to to be there close to him. Can you do that for us?" Azazel asked seriously.

"Sure, I can try, but I doubt he will even look at me as a friend much less as a role model. I did beat his ass down, even if he was under a mind control spell." Issei said with an uncertain shrugg only to receive an amused smirk from Azazel that did not help to quell the confusion that Issei was feeling from Azazels request.

(Back to the present)

"So how are you doing? Is this place to your liking.?" Issei asked leo with a raised eyebrow.

As expected leo did not say anything for a few minutes but Issei was relentless and kept on staring at Leo with an expectant expression. After a small period of time Leo sighed and looked away as he replied in a whisper "I am as well as can be despite the last few years, and this place is comfortable I guess, much more than the cell I used to live in."

"Oi whats with the tired sigh?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are way to pushy, i had the blank mask on perfectly but you irritate me so much that I was forced to remove it just so I could make you leave early." Leo answered without shame.

"You are so very cold leo kun, I am hurt." Issei said as he playfully placed a hand on his heart and pretended to show that he was in pain.

"And here I was hoping that you would die." Leo dryly replied to the sarcasm.

Issei actually grinned at that, the brat in front of him had quiet a dry sense of humor. " Im touched by your concern brat but it will take more than that to kill me. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, answer me seriously how do you feel. And don't bother feeding me the crap you have been telling the others I for one will know if you lied."

Leo stared back at Issei with a defiant expression but for some reason he wasn't able to beat him in a battle of wills and soon sagged after which he answered " I am really not ok, my life has been a lie, I remember my parents being murdered when I was nine and then being taken in by the same people who murdered my parents. The spell was applied around that time the next 6 years of my life I lived within my mind and watched my body wreck havoc, after you beat me, I felt relieved. And then suddenly the fog caused by the spell lifted and I was outside again. The kicker is despite me being the old me again I don't have anywhere to go back to. And even my future doesnt look all that bright when you look at the crimes that I have under my name. The way things are going I will probably be killed out in the wild alone." Leo said finishing in a solemn tone.

Issei could tell that the boy was deeply hurt, scared and lost. He could slightly imagine what he was going through. After all Issei himself had been just as lost when he found out the truth of his reincarnation but thankfully both Tanin and Ddraig had supported him and he was able to make it out without any major problem.

"You know I found out that the gift of life I was given was based on a lie and the purpose of my life that I had grasped for myself was just as false as the gift. What could have happened naturally and in good faith happened under the guise of disgusting manipulation. I was lost for a majority of three months and had on more than one occasion contemplated on running away, but my senseis kept me grounded. And soon, I had found my new purpose and I can tell you its a very satisfying experience. I can advise you from experience to keep walking you will one day find the purpose you are looking for." Issei said and was just as surprised as leo at the wise words that drifted out of his mouth.

"You had your senseis with you I literally have nothing with me. Not a sentient gear, nor a home. I can't even go back to the hero faction because all my memories pf them are either fake or made under a very bad light." Leo said pitifully.

"You could stay with us, a new start is what you need. Joining Inviglds peerage will give you quiet the safety net. Not only from world politics but also from outside forces as well. And before you say anything about slavery there are two things you need to consider 1) Do you really think someone like me could be a slave to anyone? And 2) Invigld chan was raised in the human world by her mage mother, she does not conform to most of the norms that you know about in the high class devil society." Issei said firmly.

Leo was quiet for a few moments as he contemplated what Issei had said to him. It was true that Invigld was quite unlike the other high class devils and was quite modest while having a ton of raw power. The next thing was Issei himself who leo, would never admit out loud, was beginning to look upto. He counselled him and even gave him a bit of his own past to show that they werent all that different. There was also the fact that the alliance had a lot of information on sacred gears, he would have access to that and would gain better control of his gear. Keeping all of these things in mind he mentally nodded to himself before turning to look at Issei as he said " Very well I would like to join Invigld samas peerage if that is acceptable to her."

"She would love to have you, she's innocent and good like that. You will have the time of your life with us. We will probably have to add you to the first year program at kuoh high as well. Not to mention there is our club as well." Issei said cheerfully to a slightly stunned Leo.

"S-s-s-school? C-c-club?" Leo stuttered out slightly overwhelmed.

"Yup, I am pretty sure you didnt get to experience it during the early years so this is your chance to live a little and be a kid your age. As for the club every high class devil at kuoh has a club that consists of the devils peerage and Allies, since you will be joining the leviathan peerage you will be coming to our band / club." Issei said cheerfully.

"I-i-I see." Leo said feeling his throat get slightly heavier.

"Anyways you will probably be talking to Invigld tomorrow, so try and discuss the terms you want before entering, because if you do enter and then willingly betray her for any reason we will meet and I promise you words won't be exchanged." Issei said in the same cheerful tone, However there was an underlying steel in his voice that told leo that Issei wasn't joking. And he personaly knew just how strong Issei was and that alone frightened him a bit but he non the less nodded in agreement. Leo however realised an important thing that day, Issei Hyoudou was the best possible ally you could have but if you were an enemy he'd make sure to be your worst nightmare that was seen on the worst day possible.

The duo continued talking for another hour with Issei regaling stories about his post tanin training battles loving how the boy he was beginning to look at as a younger brother was looking up at him with awe. When they were done Issei bid Leo Goodnight before leaving towards his room. That night Leo went to sleep with a peaceful expression, the first one in his life where he didn't have any bad nightmares.

Elsewhere in another part of the mansion Narumi walked towards her mothers room hoping to catch her before she went to bed and discuss what was on her mind with her mother. Knocking on door she waited for a few moments before receiving a soft 'come in' after which she entered the room.

"Naru chan? What are you doing here?" Yasaka asked Narumi, she was currently dressed up in nightwear. It was clear that she had been preparing to go to bed before her daughters impromptu visit.

"I need to talk to you about something kaa chan." Narumi said in a slightly nervousvoice.

"What is it Naru chan?" Yasaka asked as she pulled her daughter down to sit next to her.

"Can I join Inviglds peerage?" She asked hesitantly, knowing that her mother had a rather low image of the devil faction in her mind thanks to the nekosho massacre.

"And pray tell why do want to join a devils peerage?" Yasaka asked with a raised eyebrow, her voice suddenly having gone blank.

"I don't know whether you know or not but I don't really have any friends here, either because of my status as the princess of kyoto or the amount of power I wield amongst my generation. Invigld is my first friend, who treats me like equal. Not to mention that she is has the same status as me as the princess of the underworld. I don't want to lose that friendship so soon after gaining it due to something as trivial as long distance." Narumi said hoping that her mother would agree and would not ask for the information that she had left out.

"Oh, that does make sense but for us supernaturals distance is a very fickle thing. So tell me Naru chan what is your real intention for wanting to join your new friends peerage." Yasaka being the mother asked, immediately picking out a missing essence from her daughters explaination.

Narumi sighed disappointedly before saying "I want to get closer to Issei. I havent told anyone about this but his actions over the past few weeks have caused a slight magical bond to form between us. This bond it makes me feel warm and safe. I want to take a chance with him mom, even if it fails I can say that I gave it my all and it wasn't meant to be. Not to mention he is the strongest person I have met in my generation and he isn't bad to look at either." Narumi meekly answered.

Yasaka stared at Narumi for a few moments, her face not giving away anything. She had her full cross pantheon politician facade on. Yasakas expression made Narumi squirm as she realised she was still quiet a bit of ways away from reaching her mothers level. Yasaka however soon broke the stare with a tired sigh and said "Alright I will talk to Azazel dono and Serafall dono about it tomorrow. I do have a couple of conditions that I need you to follow."

Narumis face broke into a beaming smile as she tightly hugged her mother and excitedly said "Of course, any thing you say."

"First things first before you can join I will be talking with Azazel dono and will make the alliance sign a contract that will give you the option of leaving Leviathan chans peerage at any moment that you want or if I decide for you to leave it at any given time." Here yasaka raised a hand and stopped Narumi who had opened her mouth to argue.

After a moment she continued and said "And the second thing is I will be sending someone along with you in there peerage, and this is non negotiable, if I am sending you away I at least will be able to rest properly knowing that there is someone who I can trust watching your back." Yasaka firmly said ending all of Narumis potential arguements.

"Fine, who will be going with me?" Narumi asked unhappily.

"Why Itachi kun obviously, who better to guard the princess of Kyoto than the white sheep of the forsaken uchiha clan Hmm?" Yasaka said with a twinkling smile. Narumi on the other hand groaned into her hands. Itachi was her older brother figure and if he was going to be joining her, it would make her attempts at getting closer to Issei, more than a little awkward.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY ONCE AGAIN FOR THE DELAY ONLINE. DESPITE THERE BEING HOLIDAYS ONLINE CLASSES ARE PURE KILLERS.**


End file.
